The Alphabet of Rachel Berry
by meremortal2k3
Summary: were!peen weirdness. All mistakes are my own, especially concerning the religious/mythological content and the hour or so I spent on research.
1. Prologue

Prologue

According to Kabbalistic mysticism, the creation of Lilith is described in many alternative mythologies. One suggests that she was created before Adam, on the 5th day when God filled the waters with swarms of 'Living creatures', one of which was Lilith. Another version suggests that she was created from the same clay as Adam but shortly before. According to the Alphabet of Ben-Sira, Lilith was Adam's first wife, a wife who believed she was created equal to Adam because she was made the same as him.

Yet another alternative version states that God originally fashioned Adam and Lilith in a manner that the female spirit was contained in the male. When God called for her, Lilith joined Adam. When God created Adam's body, a thousand evil souls tried to attach themselves to him. God drove them off, leaving Adam a soulless body, so he commanded the earth to produce a living soul which he breathed into Adam. When Adam came to life, his female was attached to his side. God separated the female side from Adam. The female side was Lilith.

Another version is that Lilith was not created by God, but born spontaneously as a divine entity.

It is also claimed that Lilith was a witch, or she-demon, a temptress, and many versions of her appear in religious and mythological texts throughout the ages. Are you wondering yet as to why I'm giving you a quick lesson in the 'Beautiful Maiden'? I have a great aunt Lilith, you see? And, I swear by all that is holy, that during my bat mitzvah she gave me a penis.

I can hear you gasp in surprise, or chuckle at my craziness, but I'm telling the truth.

I was twelve years old. Not a girl, not yet a woman. (Come on, admit it, I wasn't the only one singing Britney then, right?) Anyway, I'm not exactly happy even though it was my birthday. All day long, my dad and daddy had been fawning all over my Uncle Winston's new baby and his toddler, both boys. I even saw my daddy outside in the yard playing ball with Noah. It wasn't fair. It was my birthday and they hardly gave me any of their attention since other people arrived at our home.

Hey, I was spoilt and jealous back then, I can admit that. I'm not like that now.

My great aunt Lilith had turned up just after brunch and just before we went to Temple. I was shocked that she'd come because I hadn't received an R.S.V.P. to the glittery invite I'd sent her, but I was also pleased as punch. She might've been crazy eyed (that's how my dad Hiram describes his aunt), and a bit handsy (so my daddy Leroy says), but I thought that she was the best thing since sliced eggplant lasagne. She paid attention to me and she looked like Princess Jasmine but in normal clothes.

I didn't see her very often, not even once a year because she travelled a lot. I wrote though, almost every week, and even though she didn't write me back, when I eventually saw her, she'd ask me about all that I had written. My great aunt Lilith knew me better than anyone else, and that's why I was a little bitter when she gave me a vegan carrot cake cupcake with a candle sticking out of the white frosting. My dad and daddy had thought my veganism was a passing fad. They'd brought me a delicious looking chocolate sponge cake with thick chocolate frosting and twelve candles, which they were now feeding Noah Puckerman and my little cousin Reggie.

Aunt Lilith smoothed away the furrow of my brows with her thumb and asked me to make a wish. See? This is what makes me say it was her who gave me a penis. I wished to be a boy and she made my wish come true. Not straight away of course, she had to deflect the suspicion elsewhere. Almost two and a half weeks later, I had what should've been my first period; instead, I grew a penis.

I was scared and shocked and curious and utterly flabbergasted. My daddy's cried and rushed me to the hospital when I eventually built up the courage to tell them that I had grown an extra appendage. The doctors hadn't really got a clue because there was a fully working penis where my vagina had once been. All they could come up with was that I had been born hermaphroditic (though there was no previous evidence of a penis in any other medical exam I'd ever had), and that during the onset of puberty, my body had made a choice. I was stunned, but at least I had an explanation, no matter how unbelievable.

Five days later, my vagina was back. I was elated and shocked and kinda bummed all rolled into one. I was just getting a handle on my penis and it was gone.

The doctors still couldn't explain what had really happened, only to say that my body had changed its mind.

I didn't tell anyone when my penis returned exactly twenty-three days later.

That's what brings me here today, stumbling into a stall of the girls' bathroom, trying to lift my skirt, pull down my tightest spankies, and shut the stall door, all in one urgent move. I was painfully fit to burst and knew that it would only take a minute to feel relief. I spend a few damnable seconds lining the seat with toilet paper before grabbing my hand lotion and then my cock.

I sigh as I finally feel the gentle grip of my curled hand around my erect penis. Damn the Unholy Trio and their totally inappropriate rendition Aaliyah's Rock the Boat. God only knows how Santana convinced Quinn to do that particular song, but it was Quinn's blush that totally did it for me. That flush of colour to pale cheeks, an embarrassed nip to her bottom lip, and I, Rachel Barbra Berry, was ready to 'Jizz in my Pants' as The Lonely Island boys so eloquently put it.

I move my hand quicker, twisting my grip and dragging upwards, stroking over the head of my dick before pushing back down. The lotion slicks my moves and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to climax. Suddenly, I hear the door to the ladies room bang open as giggling girls enter. It only takes me mere seconds to realise that the girls I can hear are the Unholy Trio themselves.

"I can't believe you made me do that." Quinn chuckles bashfully.

"What?" Santana replies as she continues to laugh. "It met Schue's requirements this week."

"Remembering a lost legend by singing a song so obviously about sex, probably isn't what Mr Schuester wanted from us." Is it wrong that I can tell that Quinn is arching a fine golden eyebrow, just by her tone of voice?

Santana starts to laugh again. "He should've been more specific then. Go pee, Q, so we can get back and see what the others came up with."

"Yeah, Q." Brittany giggles. "I wanna see if Finn's face is still purple."

"Fine." Quinn sighs. "I'll just be a second."

My dark eyes drop to the lock on my stall door as I continue to tug on my penis. I find myself blinking rapidly, unable to move as I realise that in my hurry to get here, I'd forgone locking the door. My breath catches and my lower half judders as I find release just as Quinn Fabray walks through the door.

Hazel eyes meet mine and widen in surprise, before widening impossibly further when they drop to my jerking hips and the hand covering the top of my penis as I spill myself into my fist.

She's gone before I've even finished coming. I hear her mumble something about changing her mind and then the bathroom door slams shut once, and then again as the others follow after her.

Quinn Fabray just saw me masturbating. She saw my penis.

It never seemed weird back when I turned twelve; that Lilith was my great aunt but in fact looked ten years younger than my dad.

….

tbc


	2. A Tale of Two Halves

(Past)

I hadn't really put two and two together by the time I next saw great aunt Lilith while dad sat Shivah for my bubbeh.

It'd been almost fourteen months since I first started getting my were-penis (a fantastic and somewhat fitting term I found coined online, even though my penis didn't need a full moon to appear, only a change in hormones). I'd been shocked and elated to find other people like me, until I realised that I had been looking at a LiveJournal group that dealt in fiction. Still, I didn't really mind being unique, and it gave me a mysterious edge, which I was determined to make work for me when I started to audition for roles on Broadway. I hadn't fully decided back then on how I would make my were-penis work for me, but I was more than confident in my abilities to do just that. I did always like to look on the positive side of things.

I'd been sitting for quite a while, frowning at my hands as people walked around the room talking to my fathers and my uncle Silas. I was disappointed that only my dad and his brother were allowed to read prayers and recite the Kaddish during this time. Never being one to miss the opportunity to perform, and what with seventy per cent of my Jewish relatives being over the age of forty-five, I felt for sure that I would be needed eventually. I'd prepared a moving rendition of the mourners' prayer a cappella by the age of nine, but was told outright that I would not be able to showcase my talent during that particular venue. My hands held my interest because otherwise I'd be glaring at my dad, and daddy had already given me a stern warning concerning my selfishness and him not letting me join a class at the new ballet centre if I didn't show a little more respect during dad's time of grief. I only just managed to press my lips tightly together so that I didn't speak ill of the dead, just as almost everyone else in that room had spoken of bubbeh whilst she was still alive. They were all hypocrites, but voicing that then would not have gone down well. No one liked bubbeh, so why pretend. I think that was why I was surprised when great aunt Lilith came in through the front door, gave me a quick wink and walked over to my dad. I had watched carefully as her lips moved to the words alav hasholom (May she rest in peace), just like every other mourner that entered bubbeh's home, before she turned to give uncle Silas a pat on the arm.

Aunt Lilith had to be one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, and I wasn't the only one who thought so. Her looks were exotic, dark eyes and long shiny black hair, and her clothes were designer but not in your face with their labels, especially today. She wore a pretty black dress that reached her knees and a lace shawl draped over her shoulders. She looked stunning, but more conservative than usual. Still, she drew the eyes of those around her.

I heard several utterances of the word 'koorveh', which I'd only just learnt meant 'trollop'. Some of my bubbeh's friends could be very mean.

"It's about time that woman showed a little respect and a lot less cleavage." I couldn't help but giggle at the neighbours comment.

My aunt liked attention; I certainly wasn't going to fault her for that. I could see her smirking at me as she crossed the room and I had the feeling that she had also heard the whisperings about her. My great aunt Lilith never cared what people thought or said about her. She had told me once that life was too short to take the mean words of others to heart. Jealousy and pettiness was for those who were meant to live their lives as nothing more than what they were, those meant for greatness rose above it all. It was hard sometimes, but I really tried to live by those words.

"Why so sad, bubbeleh?" Lilith had smiled gently at me before she pulled me to my feet and dragged me across the room to the far corner where we could sit together and talk without anyone over hearing.

I remember looking at her for a long moment, not understanding why she had asked me such a question. "Bubbeh died, Aunt Lilith."

"So you miss your bubbeh?" She tilted her head as she spoke.

I never lied to Lilith, so I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "Not really." I looked down at my lap. "Daddy shouted at me because I wasn't happy that I couldn't sing."

Aunt Lilith chuckled softly. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her body, giving me a tight hug. "I always miss you the most, Rachel."

I couldn't help but smile widely at that. "I missed you too." I breathed into her shoulder, suddenly fighting against a tightness in my chest and tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong, bubbeleh?" She ran her fingers soothingly through my hair as she heard me sniffle.

I shook my head to say that nothing was wrong, but I started to cry.

It took a few minutes for her to calm me down enough to talk about the one thing missing from all of the emails I sent her, the one thing I hadn't told anyone else about since the confusion surrounding its first appearance.

I told my great aunt Lilith about my reoccurring penis and she didn't look at me like I'd lost my marbles, in fact, she looked somewhat nonchalant.

"Is it really so bad?"

I huffed at her then and swiped at my halting tears. I had taken a quick look around but no one had noticed me crying. Others were weeping and wailing anyway, so why would they have taken special notice of me? I leant forward until my face was close to my aunt's. "For five days in every month, I have a penis, Aunt Lilith." I hissed. "And it's not just a faux lookey-likey penis either. It's an honest to god real penis that comes to life at the barest signs of a stiff breeze." I frowned at her chuckle. "It's a real inconvenience, Aunty. I'm already ridiculed, teased and bullied for my extroversion, my apparently bad fashion sense, having two fathers, and my Barbra-esque nose, and I'm only a freshman. If anyone ever found out about my were-penis, well, I'd just die."

My aunt Lilith raised a dark brow at me. "Don't be so dramatic, bubbeleh." She shook her head and I knew that she was trying to hide her mirth. "Anyway, last time I saw you, you told me that you wanted to be a boy." She was smirking again and her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"I didn't mean for real." I sighed. "I just wanted my dads to take more notice of me. Now I won't be able to have children because I don't have my period, and," I let my exasperation show in the way I gesticulated widely. "I'll probably grow excessive facial hair. How am I to concentrate on my career when I'd have to be extra vigilant of the paps finding out that I have a penis, and that I have to shave my face?"

Lilith snorted loudly at this, only just managing to cover it with a forced sneeze. It wouldn't do if she had been caught laughing at my grandmothers Shivah. She was already frowned upon. "Chances are, Rachel that you'd grow up kvetching about excessive facial hair anyway. Did you not see your bubbeh's chin recently?"

I scowled at her and crossed my arms over my chest.

My aunt Lilith forcibly uncrossed my arms and took both of my hands in hers. Her expression was suddenly serious as her dark eyes looked into mine. "You are a healthy girl, Rachel Berry. If some 'higher power' decided that you should have your girl-penis, then so be it. There's a reason for everything Rachel, just because you don't understand what that reason is right now, trust that there is a reason because your aunt Lilith has told you so."

My pout came out in full force at her words. I didn't want to be different no matter how much I'd protested back then that it didn't matter to me. I was thirteen years old and I wanted to be like every other teenaged girl.

She came a little closer to me then, her sharp eyes daring me to look away, but I couldn't. "You will be successful and long living, you will have love and a beautiful family, my little one, never doubt my words again." She breathed her words at me so that no one else could hear. "You will rise above your hardships and you will have your dreams."

"How can you be so sure?" I whispered back.

She tilted her head again as though she were contemplating not just my words, but me as a whole. "Because I am Lilith, Rachel, and you have always been my favourite."

My great aunt Lilith could be a strange duck, but I believed her implicitly. She knew me, and she knew my future, and that made me question for the first time, who she was exactly.

The following day, I began researching my family tree. It didn't take me long to find that even though everyone on my dad's side of the family called Lilith 'Aunt', and I only then realised that that included my bubbeh, I couldn't actually find anyone that she was related to by blood or marriage.

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

Quinn has barely looked in my direction this past week, but that in itself wasn't all that unusual, and I have almost managed to talk myself into believing that her seeing me in such a compromising position was an orgasm induced hallucination. That happens, right?

Voyeurism tends to play a part in most my fantasies (I like an audience, sue me), so just the thought of Quinn, or Finn, or Noah, or even Santana, walking through the door, catching me as I masturbate is enough to make me wet, or hard, depending on the time of the month. Thing is, during my fantasies she joins in and doesn't run away, and when I have caught her looking at me this week, she's nearly always wearing a frown and her eyes are almost always focused on my crotch. Nope, I cannot gloss over the fact that Quinn Fabray saw me with cock in hand. Shit. Still, she hasn't spread it around the school. Yet.

I can see her walking towards me as I open my locker to pull out the books I'll need for tonight's homework. I take a quick glance around the door to see if Santana and Brittany are waiting just down from my locker, but the hall is virtually empty, so I conclude that Quinn must be meeting her friends in the car park and that I am just someone she needs to pass by to get there. It's been a week, why would she approach me now?

"So, you really are a tranny?" The words are hissed so close to my ear that I startle and end up dropping a book to the floor.

I bend down, taking a few seconds to think over what I want to say. I scoop up my book. "I don't know what you mean, Quinn." I shake my head at her as though I'm disappointed in her backwards slide at the use of the nickname.

Quinn and I weren't friends but we had become more cordial for the sake of Glee. Not long after Nationals, I had overheard a conversation she shared with Santana. I knew that Santana was still angry at me for my part in us losing the competition, so I had lifted my feet, hiding just in case she or Quinn looked underneath the stall doors to see if they had privacy or not. Santana had mentioned Quinn's plan to sabotage Glee club because of her jealousy pertaining to mine and Finn's on again romance, and I had been quite shocked to say the least. I took careful consideration that night and realised that, for the good of Glee I needed to break up with Finn, and so I did. It only took a week and an easy Cheerio for Finn to get over his hurt and anger, and ever since, Glee has virtually become a stress free zone. Hence, the lack of nasty nicknames.

Quinn's lips curl and her nostrils flare. I swallow hard.

"I saw it, Rachel." Her pretty eyes narrow at me and I suspect that if I had my monthly visitor, he would already be halfway standing at attention. "You … you have a penis."

My eyes widen in disbelief (I am such a good actress) and I start to laugh. "Despite your preference for slurs relating to my gender, Quinn, I am in fact all woman." I give her a sultry wink for effect.

I can see the flush of colour to her cheeks and wonder if she's angry, frustrated or just embarrassed. Surely she couldn't have expected me to just outright admit that I have a penis. I don't. Not at the moment, anyway.

Her hands go to her hips as she stares at me. "Prove it."

I can't seriously believe that she just said that, so I ask for clarification. "Excuse me?"

She seems to grow impossibly taller now; her chin lifts as though her determination to know the truth has steeled her bones. "I said prove it."

Quinn has never really intimidated me before that moment, and I find myself more than a little nervous at her request. I look around us. Even though there are only a few stragglers left roaming the halls of McKinley, there are still too many people around for me to even consider what Quinn is asking of me. "I …"

She shakes her head and roughly grabs my arm. "Not here, Berry." I don't know if she saw the trepidation on my face or actually thought that I would lift my skirt for her here in the halls, but she drags me along the hall and pushes me into the janitor's closet.

I blink rapidly as she pulls the chord that turns on the bare light bulb before she slams the door shut behind her. Her hands are back on her hips and she's glaring at me. "Get on with it, Rachel."

"Quinn?" I swallow at the lump in my throat. "I don't think …"

"I saw your penis," A blush colours her cheeks but her gaze is still fierce. "While you were doing … that." I find it cute that she can't say masturbating. "I saw it."

"I don't have a penis, Quinn." I try again, hoping to get out of the closet and home before I resort to finding yet another empty bathroom in which to relieve the ache that feisty Quinn has caused. I really did learn my lesson last time. I always remember to lock the door now.

"Like I said," Quinn breathes harshly, or maybe it just sounds harsh because of our proximity and the tight confines of the janitor's closet. It's a tad warm in here. "Prove to me that you don't have one."

I take a deep breath, quickly scrolling through a list of excuses in my head only to find that none of them fit with this situation. I suppose that I could always barge past her, or yell for help, but I realise that there is only one way to quench any possible future rumours of me having a penis.

I reach under my skirt and tug down my sticky panties until they reach my knees before flicking up the pleated hem of my skirt, holding it up. I send up a silent prayer to anyone listening that Quinn doesn't notice just how aroused I am.

Quinn tilts her head to the side. "I can't see, Rachel." She's scowling now. "Move back, you're too close."

I try to take a step but my ass hits shelving. "I can't." My heart rate picks up tremendously when a particular thought enters my head. My mouth opens before I can think clearly enough to stop my words. "Get down on your knees and you'll see for yourself."

I don't think that I'm the only one not thinking rationally right now because Quinn immediately drops to her knees. She probably only wants verification that she is right and I'm just a big fat liar, but I'm incredibly turned on by her willingness to just get on her knees before me. If only the circumstances were different. If only she actually likes me in that way.

I hear Quinn gasp and I look down to see that she's staring at my definitely-not-a-penis. She's staring at me, knowing full well that I don't have a cock (not at the moment), but she's not moving and I can't move, and we're both in the closet just staring.

"Where did it go?" She blinks eventually and I swear to all that is holy that she reaches out to touch me but I bat her hand away and drop my skirt. "I know what I saw, Rachel." She scowls up at me.

I chew at my lip. Looks like showing her my vagina didn't prove a damn thing after all.

….

tbc


	3. Two add two

Part 2

I had made the erroneous assumption that my great aunt Lilith, if she was in fact my great aunt, was a Berry. I had spent several wasted hours on research, finding nothing, before I face palmed and changed my search to Eshel, my bubbeh's family name. Nothing. Not Lilith Eshel, nor Lilith Berry, so I tried Mandebaum. It's not just a random name I chose; I seemed to remember my bubbeh mentioning that her mother's maiden name was Mandebaum. Or was that Rossenbaum? I tried searching for both. I then discovered that Lilith wasn't exactly a popular name for a Jewish girl, in fact, according to some message boards, the name Lilith should be strongly avoided. It was my curiosity as to why the name should be avoided; that took my research into a wildly different area.

I decided that I needed to talk to my aunt Lilith at the earliest opportunity. I needed answers. So, I emailed her several times, stating that it was with the utmost importance that she should get in touch with me.

It was at this time that I started to believe that it was Lilith who gave me my occasional penis. I read religious texts, mysticism and folklore, and without my aunt telling me that I was being ridiculous, just the thought of my great aunt Lilith being the other half of Adam, or even some sort of deity or witch, made the hairs on my arms stand up.

A year had gone by since bubbeh's passing and I demanded my aunt's attention. I needed her confirmation or denial. Eighteen months and my sixteenth birthday arrived and I begged to see her. I hadn't seen or heard from my great aunt Lilith in too long and I was starting to worry for her. I wrote, no longer caring if she was the Lilith in stories, the cause of my were-penis, I just needed her to tell me that she was okay.

I still got no reply to my hundreds of emails, and neither did she turn up on my doorstep for my birthday or for Chanukah. I continued to write to her anyway.

I'm just grateful that Quinn Fabray isn't as tenacious as I or else we would still be staring each other down in the janitor's closet. Hmm, now that was an awkward moment if ever there was one. Me; standing with my panties down and my skirt held up, and Quinn on her knees looking at me there. I have never had anyone look at me so intensely and I have to admit that that particular scenario played itself out over and over many times in my subsequent fantasies.

Hazel eyes staring at my obviously aroused vulva (Yes, I did say vulva. It's a perfectly acceptable biological reference), her hands reaching out, curling around my thighs, jolting me forward with a sharp tug. Her mouth is on me, her tongue and lips kissing me, licking me. Ay dios mio, these are not appropriate thoughts to have in the middle of a Spanish class.

I lift my gaze to the side, noticing that she is pointedly not looking at me, like she has pointedly not looked at me for the past two weeks. She stares at her hands during my glee performances, she looks to Mercedes or Kurt when I express my opinions during any of our shared classes, and she immediately turns away whenever we're passing each other in a corridor. Really, it's quite ridiculous.

She tried to touch me, I slapped her hand away, and then Santana Lopez opened the janitor's closet door. What we were doing was perfectly innocent (Okay, not so perfectly. She was trying to find my penis after all), but I think that Santana's lascivious grin must've alerted Quinn to the fact that what she had been about to do, wasn't exactly platonic. If I hadn't have stopped her, she probably would've rounded second base (or was it third? I was never really good with sports) without even realising. Damn, I was an idiot sometimes.

Really though, I was just happy now that she was no longer glaring holes into my skirts. Well I should be happy, but I wasn't. Our tentative friendship had turned to crap and she was ignoring me. Perhaps I should've told her the truth about my were-penis. No. I don't trust her enough to not say anything to anyone else. How could I? Some of the Gleeks were my friends, but I still didn't trust them, not completely. It would be so easy for one of them to mention my penis in passing (it's possible) and then the next thing I know 'Rachel Berry Has a Penis But I'd Still Do Her' plastered all over Jacob's blog.

Still, maybe I should've given Quinn the benefit of the doubt. It would've been nice to confide in someone.

I glance to the side again, noticing her chew on the end of her pencil. I close my eyes and sigh, because really, now I have a not so different image in my head. It's nearly that time of the month and I've noticed for a while now that I become significantly more libidinous just before and during my 'period'. I wonder what it would be like if Quinn Fabray sucked my cock. I have to wonder what it would be like if anyone sucked my cock. Guy's seem to like it. I have to say that whilst I enjoy my vagina immensely, masturbating with a penis still blows my mind. My hand wrapped around my dick, rubbing and twisting around my turgid shaft, up and down. Sensual lips closing over the head, a wet tongue flicking at the sensitive underside.

I blink rapidly as Finn bumps my shoulder. He's smiling widely at me. "Class is over, Rach. Didn't you hear the bell?"

I swallow thickly as I finally take in the wave of students flowing towards the open door. I catch a quick glimpse of Quinn as she leaves, and I notice that she was also looking at me.

"Of course I heard the bell, Finn." I smile back at him and gently shake my head as though he was being silly. I really didn't hear the bell, I was entranced in my daydream, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh, okay." He shrugs his shoulders and continues to smile. "Can I walk with you to glee? Seeing as we're both going in the same direction and all, not because I want you to reconsider being my girlfriend. Unless you want to be my girlfriend again. I'm not fussed either way."

I look up at him and if I could arch a single eyebrow like Quinn, I would've. Honestly, who is he kidding? I plaster a smile on my face. "That would be great, Finn, seeing as we're both going in the same direction." I'm not sure he grasps the subtlety of my response because he's looking at me as though all of his Christmases just came at once. Damn.

I take a deep breath and gather my books, placing them carefully in my bag. I'd almost forgotten my little fantasy when faced with Finn, but now that I was standing from my chair, I could feel the icky spread of cool moisture in my panties. Good thing that I come prepared. I haven't needed my emergency slushie kit lately, so I can just swap out my underwear for a clean pair.

"Glee's in the auditorium today, Rach." He seems puzzled that I've exited the classroom and am now heading in the wrong direction.

"I just need to … put my books in my locker and powder my nose first." I nod in the direction of the bank of lockers where my emergency kit is stashed, and without waiting for any reply, I cross the crowded hall. I sneakily manage to grab a fresh pair of cotton briefs whilst Finn hovers behind me.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I enter the girls' bathroom to find it empty. A looming Finn never used to make me feel so uncomfortable, but all that mass towering above me has started to make me feel quite short.

I shut the stall door and drop my undies, giving myself a quick once over with a feminine wipe before pulling on my pale blue panties. There. Fresh as a daisy. I smile happily and pull open the door, stuffing my redundant underwear into my purse only to freeze as my eyes immediately find a dark gaze reflected in the mirrors above the sinks.

Santana isn't alone, but she is the first to spot me. The Unholy Trio turn, three pairs of eyes on me as I go to wash my hands.

"Hey, Rachel." Brittany waves at me as she bounces excitedly. "Is glee in here today?"

I can't help but smile at Brittany's question. "Even though the acoustics in here are surprisingly very good, rehearsal is in the auditorium today."

"Oh good." Brittany grins. "I have way more space to dance on stage, and the boys wouldn't be allowed in here."

"No they wouldn't." I humour the ditzy blonde as I rub at the sudden ache in my stomach. Cramps.

Santana's brown eyes fall to my purse and I realise that I haven't pushed down my underwear far enough so that they would be unnoticeable to her scrutinising gaze. She passes me a bottle of something from her bag. "Puck's throwing a party on Friday to celebrate the weekend." She shrugs her shoulders as though a party at Noah's is a regular occurrence, but then I guess it is, for the popular crowd at least. "You should come. Wear something hot." Her dark eyes flicker over to a silent Quinn. "I'm sure someone will appreciate the effort." She smirks then before turning around to exit, shortly followed by Brittany.

I place the bottle of what I now know is Midol next to the sink and pull a bottle of water from my bag as I force my panties down to the bottom. Even though I hate cramps with a passion, I feel happier knowing that I'm not the only girl who has them. In this, I'm not a freak at least. I spill a couple out onto my hand and knock them back followed by a swig of water.

I'm back to smoothing a hand over the ache in my tummy when my eyes catch Quinn's curious contemplation. Her eyes seem to sharpen as she catches the movement of my hand, but instead of questioning me, or even asking if I'm alright, she finishes applying her lip gloss before turning to leave.

"Quinn?" I call out. She looks at me over her shoulder. "Could you give these back to Santana for me and give her my thanks? I know that we all have glee now, but she doesn't really like it if I talk to her in front of others, or even at all."

She spins on her feet and holds out her hand. "Fine."

I give her the bottle with a warm smile. I really do hope we can go back to how things were before she saw my penis.

She arches a fine brow at me as she opens the door to find Finn standing directly outside. "Your boyfriend's waiting." I want to hiss at her to be quiet and tell her that no way in hell is Finn my boyfriend, but that would be kind of a cruel thing to do with Finn standing right there. She's smirking at my obvious (to everyone but Finn) displeasure. "Oh," Her smirk seems to turn predatory now. "Puck's party is a pool party. Swim suits only." She glances at my crotch and gives me a wink, and I'm getting the distinct impression that Quinn might've put two and two together.

tbc


	4. There's no way, right?

Part 3

There's no way, right?

Quinn Fabray does not know that I get a penis instead of a period. How could she? She's barely even looked at me since she almost groped me in the janitor's closet, but then that girl does have a wicked mind. Who else could convince a guy that she hadn't even had sex with, that he was the father of her unborn baby? Granted Finn was more than a little dense in believing that jizzing in a hot tub after a heavy make out session with your girlfriend could facilitate the fertilization of an ovum, but Quinn managed to spin her lie just right. Also, her evil plan to bring down the glee club by sabotaging Nationals? And, what about her leaking the news of Santana's summer surgery to Sue Sylvester in order to gain back the position of Head Cheerio?

Quinn Fabray could quite possibly have figured out the comings and goings of my were-penis.

I hadn't noticed her watching me over the past couple of weeks, but she could've been. Her mind, busy thinking over any of the times that I could've been concealing a little something extra in my spanks, could've easily extrapolated pertinent facts concerning the time of the month and the frequency in which I left classes with a book or bag held in front of my lap area. Quinn probably made correlation charts and bar graphs in order to throw her data in my face. No? That would just be me then?

She lets the door to the girls' bathroom shut behind her as she leaves, and even though I glimpse the puzzled look on Finn's face, I need to take a few seconds to calm the racing of my heart. Could she really know? No way. Quinn was probably just making sure that I knew Noah's party would be swim wear only, so that I'd remember to properly groom my bikini area. Really, no one wanted to see an overgrown lady garden. It wasn't the 70's. She was just helping me out. I hope.

Anyway, Quinn's help was redundant no matter how welcome. There's no way that I'd be able to attend a pool party on Friday if a swim suit was mandatory. There's no way I'd get away with wearing a bikini, one piece or even a wetsuit, not with my soon to be arriving package. Not that I'm bragging about the size of said package because I'm not. I was very happy to find out that it was completely average, even if mine does grow in already circumcised. Hey, my great aunt Lilith is a Jew, so what should I expect. It wasn't a trouser snake or an acorn, and for that I was quite grateful.

Anyway, back to the pool party. Looks like I will have to turn Noah's invite down.

I take in a slow and somewhat shaky breath. I was upset, okay. It wasn't every day that I got invited to parties and gatherings, even when it was just us glee kids. My invite always seems to get lost on the way to me. The only times I really got to attend a glee gathering was if it was Mr Schuester or myself hosting the gathering. It really sucks that Noah's party just so happens to be on one of the five days I would have my penis.

I wonder if Quinn had anything to do with the particular day. Why not next Friday? Or even last Friday? What was so special about this weekend that had Noah deciding to throw a pool party? Damn it. I really want to go.

I tug open the bathroom door and offer Finn a weak smile. I hardly even look at him again as we walk the corridor towards the auditorium, but I do grab my cell phone from my purse and quickly type out an email.

Dear Aunt Lilith,

Someone may know. I need your help A.S.A.P.

Hope you're well, love Rachel B. Berry.

Dramatic I know, but if begging and pleading didn't help, emotional blackmail might. I need to talk to Aunt Lilith. I need to know if she gave me my penis and I need to know if there's some way to hide it for the pool party. Hmm, and if that doesn't help, I think my daddy's friend Shelita Buffet might know a way of tucking without it looking like I have haemorrhoids.

I lift my head as we walk through to the back of the auditorium and I give Finn a small smile. "Thank you for walking with me, Finn. I need to speak with Noah before Mr Schuester arrives, so please excuse me." I know that I'm being ignorant, but I really don't want to encourage or lead on my ex-boyfriend. There really was no hope of rekindling our romance. I had made up my mind and this time I was sticking to my decision.

I stroll quickly across the stage to where Noah Puckerman was strumming his guitar. He lifts his eyes to me and smiles as I approach.

"Wassup my fine miniature Jew-babe?" He arches a thick brow at me and I momentarily wonder if he and Quinn took lessons somewhere.

My dazzling smile becomes a little sombre. "I have to regretfully inform you that I will be unable to attend your pool party on Friday." I sigh. "But if you'd care to postpone your party until the following week, I'll be more than happy to attend."

"Sorry, Rache. Gotta be this week." He shrugs his wide shoulders.

"What on earth is so important this week?" I really do try to hold off on huffing but I fail miserably at stopping the stamp of my foot. I really did want to attend his party, and I had the perfect black bikini that gave me the opportunity to show off more than just my legs without looking like a sad clown hooker. There's no way in hell I'd get away with wearing it this weekend without showing off a little more than I'm willing.

Noah smiles at me then and he looks a little bashful. "It's my birthday, babe. Gotta celebrate the day this fine specimen of a Jewish male came into the world."

"Oh." I remember now. I'm a little mortified that I'd forgotten, but I have had other things on my mind recently and I had forgone the weekly check of my calendar for student and faculty birthdays. "Happy birthday for Friday, Noah."

I think he could see that I was sad that I couldn't attend. "What's up with you not coming? I thought that you'd be all over the Puckersaurus on his birthday." He grins widely at me as he waggles his eyebrows, and I find myself returning his smile. Noah knew that our particular ship had set sail, but he still enjoyed flirting and frankly, so did I. "I'll be wearing board shorts and no tee?" He smirks as though temptation will be his way of convincing me. I laugh.

"I'm truly sorry, Noah." I sigh softly, defeated. Now, I can't straight up tell him that I'll be getting my monthly penis, or lie and tell him that I'm getting my period, because even I understand that guys really don't want to know that stuff. I could be vague, but he would still be uncomfortable, and I couldn't tell him that I have something else on because everyone knows that Rachel Berry has no social life. "I think my daddy gave my favourite bikini to Goodwill and I haven't got time, what with my extra-curricular activities, to buy a new one."

Noah laughs at me and shrugs his shoulders. "Babe, the swimsuit only thing was Santana's idea." He chuckles. "I think she just wants to check out the chicks, not that I'm complaining. You can wear whatever you want, just as long as you come."

"Really?" I'm grinning on the outside and dancing a happy jig on the inside. I can go to the party after all. "You don't mind me not being in a bikini like the other girls?"

"Of course I mind." He leers. "But for a fellow Jew, I'll make an exception."

I throw my arms around his neck and give him a peck on the check. "Thank you, Noah. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He's back to waggling his eyebrows. "Can I suggest nudey photos, alcohol, or cupcakes?"

"Cupcakes it is." I nod my head and smile.

Noah starts to strum his guitar again and I happily hum along to the song he's playing. I turn around when his eyes narrow in on something just past my shoulder. Mr Schuester should be along at any moment, but I thought it odd that Noah's light brown eyes look to show confusion. It's only when I notice what looks like a tiff between the three ex-Cheerios, do I fully focus my attention away from the music.

From across the stage, I watch as Brittany shrugs her shoulders at the other two girls before she skips across the boards to her boyfriend, leaving the drama behind her. Santana is scowling at Quinn, and her arms cross defensively over her chest. I can't really hear what they're saying from all the way over here, and they're standing at an angle so I can't make use of my lip reading skills, but neither of them look very happy. When the pair storm across the stage and disappear behind the heavy curtains, I nonchalantly close the gap between myself and the curtain. Sitting on the floor, I stretch out my legs and give a little wave over to where Mercedes and Kurt are chatting.

I lean back on my hands and strain my hearing to take in the hushed words of Quinn and Santana.

"Calm down before you stroke out, Q. Puckerman told me to invite the hobbit, and I know that you're dying to get under that skirt again." I can just about hear the humour in Santana's voice.

"Just shut up, Santana. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh c'mon. I walked in on you two doing the dirty, remember?"

"I've told you a hundred times that we weren't doing anything." Quinn was obviously angry, and I realise now, that with Santana's constant reminders and digs, Quinn would never be able to let what she saw go. She had something to prove, and she was determined to prove that I had a penis. I sigh softly as I continue to listen in on their private (well, not so much) conversation.

"As disgusting as it is for me to even think of, if I hadn't walked in on you two, you'd have been tongue deep inside Yentl."

"Santana!" I'm more than a little surprised by the Latina's vulgarity, but find myself suddenly aroused by the thought of Quinn Fabray going down on me. "Stop saying that." Quinn huffs loudly.

"And," I hear Santana speak just as Mr Schuester walks through the doors and starts his descent towards the stage steps. "Puck told me that it was your idea for his pool party to be swim suit only, after you found out that Frodo was coming. You want to ogle Berry's berries. Admit it."

I purse my lips and frown, but when the curtain moves, I make a quick grab for my cell phone and pretend to be playing Angry Birds. The ex-cheerleaders make their way back on stage at the sound of Mr Schuester clapping his hands to get our attention. I'm barely listening to my teacher's instructions as he greets us and tells us to all get into position. We are practising a number for the annual McKinley Charity Gala for a new something important that the school board wouldn't fund, and I had my part down pat. My thoughts were instead on one devious Quinn Fabray.

Did she really want to ogle my berries? Because really, that could easily be arranged. She is after all a very attractive girl.

Was the swim suit deal just another way for her to check out my intimate area without the need for getting so up close and personal like in the Janitors Closet?

Did she manage to figure out the frequency in which I have my 'period' with sneaky investigative work? Which is kind of flattering, and something I'm beginning to find more and more attractive in a person like Quinn. It wasn't at all creepy like I would find it if Jacob Ben Israel did the same thing.

Will she ever forget that she saw me tugging on my penis?

Can I get away with not revealing myself to her?

Would she say yes if I ask her to make out with me?

And my final thought, just as Finn's errant elbow drops me like a sack of potatoes, I really should be concentrating more on this routine.

tbc


	5. Full Moon

Part 4

This nose does not look good when I have a black eye. For some reason, the purple bruise just emphasizes the size. I was just grateful that Finn managed to miss my nose this time when he elbowed me in the face. It was nothing serious, just a nasty bruise.

I sigh as I look in the mirror. What was the point in trying to conceal it when the make-up would wash off anyway? It was Friday at last, school was out for the weekend, and I had a pool party to go to. I would surely end up getting wet and everyone has already seen the damage done to my face, so I drop the concealer back into my make-up bag.

I pull on my shorts and a vest, give up on my sour mood, and smile to myself. My 'period' is late and I'm wearing my little black bikini underneath my clothes. No dick, no unsightly bulge, just all woman. I giggle to myself, giddy by the fact that I have nothing to hide from Quinn, or anyone else.

I still hadn't heard from my aunt Lilith, and even though I was still worried about her, I'm thinking that maybe she did a little magic from afar. She would obviously sense the desperation in the thirty-eight emails I sent her since Tuesday alone. Maybe I wouldn't get my penis ever again.

That thought fills me with a sudden grief, and I really don't know why I would mourn my extra appendage. I was different to every other girl. Sometimes, that was okay, but not always. Without my monthly penis, I would be ordinary. No more hiding. I take a shaky breath and swallow. I would be normal.

"Rachel, honey? Kurt's here."

I hear my dad from just outside of the bathroom door. I'm still staring at my reflection and I wonder why I hadn't heard Kurt pull up outside. "I'm coming, dad." I give myself one last look over, grab a scrunchy and pull open the door.

Kurt's smiling up at me from the bottom of the staircase and I can see his approval of my outfit by the twinkle in his eyes. It's not so hard getting short-shorts and a plain khaki coloured vest to look right, even I have no trouble there.

"You ready?" He smiles excitedly and I know that it's because Blaine will also be at the pool party.

I grin back at him and reach for my beach bag. I was fully prepared and raring to go.

"You guys have fun." My dad joins us at the door. "And, don't forget, sweetie, your father and I are going out tonight, so don't wait up."

"I won't." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."

"You too."

"We will." Kurt grabs my arm and starts to drag me out of the front door. "If we ever get there." His blue eyes turn to me again. "I have a gorgeous; half naked boyfriend, waiting for me, Rachel. Mercedes is already there and she's sent me a picture. We need to go."

I laugh loudly and throw my dad a wave as Kurt yells. "Bye, Mr Berry."

….

I think we're the last to arrive at Quinn's home. She was the only Gleek who had a real swimming pool instead of an oversized paddling pool, and Mrs Fabray was supposed to be away for the entire weekend visiting Quinn's sister, so with some cajoling, Noah had convinced the younger Fabray to let him throw his birthday bash at hers.

Her hazel eyes are on me as soon as we walk through the back gate. They narrow in on my short-shorts.

I can't help the smug smile that stretches across my lips. She's looking for something that isn't there.

"Hey." Noah is already in the party mood, I can smell it on his breath as he wraps me in a hug and lifts me off my feet.

"Happy birthday, Noah." I giggle, giving him a peck on the lips. "I didn't know what to get you, so I got you a gift card for the mall. I hope you're not disappointed."

"How could I be?" He's grinning happily. "The sun is in the sky, I have all of my favourite people around me, alcohol chilling in kitchen, and now I can get the box set of Prison Break without having to steal it."

I return his infectious grin and kiss him again.

"I'm disappointed, Berry." Santana hands Noah a bottle of beer as she nears us. She's shaking her head at me, but I can tell that she's not completely serious. Santana looks too happy to be serious and I'm thinking that she's matching Noah drink for drink. Dark eyes drop to my feet before rising slowly, taking in my attire, before she waves a hand up and down her own, voluptuous bikini clad body. "I thought I told you, swim suit only."

I give her a saucy wink and watch as her eyebrows shoot up. I take the bag off my shoulder and drop it to the floor before tugging my vest up and over my head. I glance over at Quinn then, making sure that her eyes were still on me as I fingered the button on my shorts. I make short work of the fastening and slide the shorts down my legs. I duck down to pick them up, stuffing them in my bag before I stand in front of Santana in a black bikini that almost puts hers to shame. "Does this meet your requirements?"

"Hell yes." Noah's eyes are predictably focused on my breasts. Even when we were dating he never got to see this much of me.

"Nice, Berry." Santana is grinning at me again. She seems more preoccupied by the flare of my hips and my stomach rather than my chest. "Q!" She yells behind her. "Your girl's here."

We both watch her scowl before she lifts her dark shades back over her eyes. Santana laughs and I find myself enjoying the fact that she's enjoying herself. Something has changed with her lately, she seems almost lighter since she and Dave started up the Bully-Whips, and she certainly isn't as scathing as she used to be, though no less honest. I recognise the sadness in her eyes when she looks at Brittany, but there's something else, a sense of freedom perhaps, and a sense of knowing oneself at last. We all know that something went on there, and that Santana didn't get the outcome she wanted, but their friendship was slowly starting to mend even if Santana always turned away when Brittany and Artie got too close for comfort.

I smile at the pretty Latina and glance down at the cold bottle in her hand. "Can I get one of those?"

"Sure, Berry." She's grinning. "They're all in the kitchen, help yourself." She points her drink towards the back of the house. "Wine coolers are in the bottom, beer at the top. "

I give her my thanks, but just as I'm about to leave, Noah stops me. "Get me another too?" He tips his head back and necks the last of his beer.

My eyes widen. "C'mon," Santana smirks at me. "I'll show you were to get them from."

I lower my voice as we walk towards the house. "How long has he been drinking like that?"

Santana chuckles. "He's on the beer that Mrs Fabray left for Quinn. It's virtually alcohol free and he hasn't noticed yet."

I look over at her as she pulls open the door for me and she shrugs.

"It's the boy's birthday, but if he drank real beer like that, he would be good for nothing before the fun even started." She's smirking again.

"I was thinking more on the fact that Quinn's mom left her alcohol to consume." I shake my head in wonder. My dads allow me a small glass of wine on special occasions; they definitely did not leave me a six-pack in the refrigerator.

Santana guides me over to the huge fridge freezer, opens the door and hands me a blue drink from the bottom and a bottle of beer from one of the salad draws. She shrugs her shoulders then. "I think she's trying to be a cool mom, but not too cool. If you know what I mean?" I must look confused because she elaborates. "Q's mom realises that teenagers drink, what she doesn't realise is that after the whole 'getting drunk and knocked up' fiasco and then getting caught drinking at school, Quinn really doesn't drink much at all. She'll use a glass so that no one notices how often she refills it. Mrs F keeps this weak shit in the fridge just in case Q feels the need to drink." I do my best imitation of an arched eyebrow but fail miserably as both rise. Santana shakes her head as though she's on the same page as I am. "Messed up reasoning, I know, especially considering that there's no lock on the sweet-assed liquor cabinet Mr F kept stocked in his den."

I take a quick sip of my blue drink. It was okay, so I take a deeper swig.

"Careful there, Berry." Santana grins at me. "We don't want to have to carry you home, or worse still, leave your drunken ass here to be molested by the non-virgin Mary out there."

I splutter, spraying my drink over a nearby work surface.

"Santana!"

I spin around to see Quinn glaring at us from the doorway. As Santana laughs and grabs Noah's beer from my hand, I get the distinct impression that she knew Quinn was standing by the door as she made her comment.

I blink rapidly, feeling the burn of carbon-dioxide in my nose making my eyes water. I cough into my hand, trying to dispel the mental image of the blonde touching me up whilst I lay prone. Damn, that might be a little something to add to my spank-bank.

"I would never." Quinn bit out in anger.

I take another long pull from my drink. For a long time now I've taken inappropriate pleasure in Quinn's ire. The girl is beautiful, but when she's angry, she's simply stunning.

Santana is still laughing as she saunters past Quinn. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Fabray. Looking like that," She throws a quick glance at me over her shoulder and licks her top lip slowly. "Even I would."

Damn it. I splutter against the mouthful of sharp liquid, only just managing to catch the spray in my hand this time.

Quinn rolls her eyes at me and throws me a damp dishrag. "Don't flatter yourself, Rachel."

I swallow hard and go about wiping over the surface I'd sprayed with speckles of blue before rinsing the rag and my hands in the sink. "Santana was just teasing you, Quinn."

She hums and I turn around to see her staring at me again.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I'm getting more than a little tired of her searching gaze.

She looks around, probably making sure that no one can see her talking to me. I sigh. "I just wanted to apologize for thinking you had a ...thing."

If i wasn't so shocked by the apology, I might've laughed.

"I don't really understand why i thought i saw what i did." Her fine brows knit together as her eyes drop to my crotch again, clearly not seeing a bulge. She huffs. "Might be some delayed reaction to the crap Coach made us drink. Anyway, I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you, and for dragging you into the janitors closet back at school."

I find that I'm feeling slightly guilty now. "You apology is accepted, Quinn. Thank you." What more could I say, other than telling the truth?

She nods at me and then turns to leave. "Okay." She mutters. "I need to go find Brittany."

I watch her leave me alone in the kitchen and I take another long gulp of my drink. I'm half tempted to grab another from the fridge before going outside but I decide against it. Being drunk and around Quinn is a bad idea, I don't know what I'd be tempted to do or say, so instead, I decide to make the quarter left in my bottle last at least another half an hour or so.

I make my way back outside and start my circuit. I spend a little time laughing and talking with almost everyone there. I'm avoiding Quinn and Finn as best as I can, though Finn does not make it easy on me. Every time I turn around, he's either standing right there or watching me from over by the barbeque.

Finn's a good guy most of the time; I just wish that he would find someone to fixate on that wasn't me. I know – pot calling kettle black. He's 'dated' (I find myself reluctant to call it that) a couple of Cheerios since our split, but he needs to find himself a nice girl. I wonder momentarily if Angelique from ballet class is dating anyone at the moment, but then the French Canadian accent might prove confusing to Finn. Oh well, back to avoiding. I make my way over to Kurt and Blaine again.

"Hey, Rache, we need your opinion on something."

I smile widely at Kurt before turning to Blaine. "Even though I've personally met Miss Patti LuPone, Barbra is still the greatest star to ever walk this planet. She's an EGOT winner and my idol." I didn't even need to wait for his question.

Blaine cracks up then, hunching over as he laughs. "You know her so well." He shakes his finger at Kurt. "I thought meeting Patti would've swung it for me."

"Hun," Kurt grins at his drunken boyfriend. "Everyone in Glee knows that Rachel will always pick Barbra over Patti."

I giggle with them until I'm suddenly hoisted into the air and thrown into cold water, shrieking my outrage. I don't care if it is his birthday; Noah Puckerman is dead to me.

"Dude!" I hear yelling from behind me so I spin around and wade closer to the edge of the pool.

"What?" Puck's grinning at Finn, his hands held out to the side. "She's hot. I thought the water would help."

"Not cool, dude." Finn's glaring daggers at his friend. He bounds across the lawn and holds out his giant hand to me while he's bickering. "What if she couldn't swim? She could be drowning right now, and you're standing there with a big stupid smirk on your face."

I sigh as I swim away from his hand. I know he was only trying to help me, but he goes too far sometimes. I hoist myself out of the pool and run my hands back through my hair, taking streams of excess water with them. "Noah and I took lessons together when we were five, Finn." Noah could be an idiot, but he wouldn't put me in harm's way. "Thank you for your help, though unnecessary." I walk over to Noah then and punch him in the arm. "Be thankful that it's your birthday, Noah Puckerman." I try to be serious with him but it's difficult when he's smirking at me like he is. "Next time, I'll aim lower."

"What?" He's back to grinning again. "You're looking hot, Rache. I thought the water would cool you down."

"Yeah, he's right. You're looking hot, mamma." Mercedes arches a dark brow at me and I feel like stamping my feet. Why can everyone else do that and not me?

I graciously take the towel Tina hands me before turning back to Mercedes. "Why thank you. I have been spending an extra twenty minutes three times a week doing Zumba." I smile widely at her.

Dark brows furrow at me then and Mercedes steps closer to me, placing a hand on my forehead. "You are looking fine, Rachel, but that's not what I meant. You're looking flush or sunburnt; perhaps you should sit in the shade for a while."

I bat her hand away and touch my palm to my face. I was feeling unusually warm. "Maybe you're right." My stomach starts to churn then and I decide not to drink another drop of alcohol. I seriously don't think it agrees with me. "I'll just fetch a glass of water and then I'll go and sit over by …" I look over towards Quinn and Brittany. "Brittany, in the shade."

She's nodding at me and I walk away, clutching the towel around my shoulders. I'm starting to feel a little funny and think that I should've worn a hat today.

It's a little cooler in the kitchen. Too cool. I've only been in there a minute and I'm starting to shiver already. The churning of my stomach has turned into a dull throbbing ache and I can actually feel the heat slowly drain from my face as my mouth fills with water. I think I'm going to be sick and I rush to the nearest bathroom just as the ache in my stomach moves lower.

I can't help but moan in pain. My lower abdomen feels as though the muscles are twisting and pulling. Fuck. I realise what's happening to me then, but it's never felt like this before. There has never been pain, but then, I've never been awake when it happens. Surely I would've woken up if it felt like this. I gasp in shock at the sudden sharp feeling of tearing and reforming. I want to scream and cry out, but no one can know. My lips are tightly pressed together as I groan and whimper. Darkness is encroaching on my vision and I'm thinking that passing out would be a really good idea until I hear voices from just outside of the bathroom door.

"Dude, have you seen Rachel?" Great, Finn is looking for me.

"She's throwing up, dude." I think it's Mike who replies, but it could be Sam. The harsh sound of my own ragged breathing makes it difficult to hear clearly through the door. "Sounds nasty too."

Finn's heavy fist is banging on the door now. He's asking if I'm okay, if I can open the door for him to come in, but I can feel it between my legs and the pain is starting to ebb away. There's no way that I can open the door and let Finn see me like this. I'm wearing a tiny bikini, I've left my beach bag outside by the sun loungers and even if I did manage to cover my penis long enough to get into my spare clothes, I didn't think to bring my spanks. The bulge will still be noticeable to everyone who looks at my crotch.

"Quinn." I groan through the door. She's the only option I can think of to get me out of here and back home without anyone else knowing. "Get, Quinn."

tbc


	6. The Only Exception

Part 5

"Quinn." I groan through the door. She's the only option I can think of to get me out of here and back home without anyone else knowing. "Get, Quinn."

….

I thought that I'd managed to keep my secret. I have denied and I have lied, but all that was for nothing now that I am huddled up in the corner of Mrs Fabray's downstairs bathroom with my forehead pressing against the cool wall tiles. I'm hurting more than I ever thought possible and I can barely move enough to slowly pull my knees up towards my chest. I grab for the towel wrapped around my shoulders and drape it over my waist and thighs.

I was too exposed and afraid of what was about to happen next.

Quinn is the only person to ever see me completely since I'd hidden myself from my fathers and the confused doctors. She has seen all of me, both sides. She saw me rock out with my cock out in the girls bathrooms and she saw under my skirt in the janitors closet, but I successfully convinced her that I was completely normal, and now I need her help. I need to get home where I can hurt in peace and curse out my great aunt Lilith without curious or disgusted gazes focusing solely on me.

"Get, Quinn." I call out again. My beautiful voice sounds raw and squeaky, but under the circumstances I let it slide. You can't really critique a seasoned performer for going sharp whilst in so much pain.

"Rachel, open the door." I'm wishing as hard as I can that Finn would just go away, but he's still calling out to me. He bangs on the door. "I can help you, we don't need Quinn."

I take in a long shaky breath, ready to tell him to take a leap (only with more expletives) until I hear Quinn's angry voice. I close my mouth and focus more on breathing and less on yelling.

"If she's puked up all over that bathroom, she can clean it up herself." I wrap my arms around my knees in relief that she's finally here. "Damn Puckerman to hell for convincing me to let him throw his party here. That's the last time I'll ever let him convince me to do anything. First a baby and now RuPaul's in there probably drowning in her own vomit. My mom's going to kill me." God, I love Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel?" I hear Kurt's voice now and wonder if the entire Glee club is standing outside of the bathroom door listening to me moan and groan. "Open the door, sweetie. Quinn's here."

If I could move to open the door, I really would've as soon as I heard her voice. "Quinn?" I whimper.

I hear her huff loudly and ask someone for a nail file. Suddenly the lock clicks and the door starts to open. "Just Quinn." I gasp, pulling the towel across my lap as I see a hand appear around the door that was certainly too big to be the blonde's.

"Hold your horses, Finnocence. Girl said Quinn, not Finn." Great, the entire Glee club is standing outside the door.

I watch as Quinn squeezes through the gap in the door before it's quickly pulled shut behind her. I'll have to remember to send Santana a thank you cookie basket for keeping my ex at bay.

She's looking around the small room, probably expecting to see a disgusting mess instead of me in the foetal position near the sink. Confusion knits her fine brows together. "I thought you were sick?"

I swallow thickly as I try to stand. I hiss in pain and stumble back to the floor. My vision blurs and the room tilts violently.

"Drunk much?" She chides as she stands above me with her hands on her hips. "How much did you drink, anyway?" I blink my eyes slowly, watching as she looks towards the door. "Your boyfriend should be in here, not me. At least he could carry you out to his truck."

I take a deep breath. It was now, or forever be known as a 'chick with a dick' by the entirety of McKinley High and beyond, because even though the other Gleeks are my friends, I'm under no illusion that everyone at school wouldn't find out if the others knew. Friends talk, and then they're overheard and the next thing you know, I'm splashed across Jacob's blog under the headline 'There's nothing wrong with her having a schlong', He/She loving by Jacob Ben Israel.

I flip aside part of the towel covering my lap and slowly straighten my legs as best as I can without causing too much pain.

Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. She stares between my legs for a few seconds before she's bending down, hissing at me. "I knew it." She snarls. "I knew I saw a … it, and you made me feel like I was losing my mind. Damn you, Rachel Berry."

"Shush." I snatch at the sun dress she must've put on sometime whilst I was stuck in here; and pull her close. "Please, Quinn. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, but no one can know, please." I become desperate, and even though it was my only real choice, I'm hoping I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life.

I'm clutching weakly at her pale yellow dress, begging her not to tell and she's just staring at me. "Who the hell would believe me if I told them?" She scowls and pushes my hand away from her so that she can stand back up. I cover myself and gingerly pull my knees back up towards my chest. "The Cheerio's already call you RuPaul and a tranny, and we all know that they're just stupid nicknames. Well, that's what we thought."

I return her scowl with one of my own. I start to move slowly until I'm hunched over, but standing. I perch against the very edge of a low cupboard, keeping well away from my delicate tackle. "Even though there is absolutely nothing wrong with being a transvestite or transsexual, Quinn, I am neither."

"Then what are you, Rachel?" She snaps. "Because, you sure as hell aren't normal."

If I had the strength to cross the small bathroom unaided, I would lash out at her. "I am most certainly normal."

"Girls don't have those, Rachel." Quinn's pointing at my crotch, looking a little ill herself.

"Damn." I gasp. My towel had dropped away without me noticing and I have inadvertently exposed my left testicle when moving. I tug my bikini briefs across, not that it really makes much difference. I blink rapidly and try to rein in my anger and hurt. "I am a girl, Quinn. I just happen to get a penis instead of a period."

She's throws her hands out to the side and looks completely incredulous. "And that's normal in your world?"

"I didn't ask for this, Quinn." I pause and frown. "Well, I did ask for this, but not this." I point at the poorly hidden bulge in my swimsuit. I wince as I try to straighten up.

She must finally see the pain I'm so evidently in because I can see concern flicker behind hazel eyes. "What happened? What's wrong with it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it." I'm offended that she would think that there's something wrong with my penis.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes at me. "I meant, why are you in so much pain? I'm assuming that that isn't normal."

I lean away from the cupboard long enough to reach down and grab the towel. I wrap it around my waist like a skirt as I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. It's never hurt before. I get cramps, but that's it."

"Is it bad?" Quinn steps closer to me then, almost reaching out to steady me before snatching her hand back. "Is it contagious?"

"No, Quinn." It's my turn to role my eyes. If my monthly dick was contagious, surely every female I'd come into contact with since I was twelve would be sporting a were-penis? Including, Quinn Fabray. "I don't really know what's going on, it just hurts so much."

"Perhaps we should call your dads, or an ambulance. There might be something seriously wrong."

I stumble awkwardly towards the door and lean against it. I feel as though my privates have been dipped in acid and my thighs were covered in sandpaper. Every movement sent waves of pain crashing over me and I was seriously impressed with my continuing consciousness. There is nothing I want more than to succumb to an insensible state (except for that coveted EGOT), but that would have to wait until I was in the comfort of my own home.

"Please, Quinn. No one can know. You don't understand." I whisper as I press my forehead against the cool wood and squeeze my eyes shut. I can still hear them just outside the door, and if I can hear them, I have to be careful that they can't hear me.

She closes the short distance between us and places a gentle hand against the small of my back. "Then tell me. Make me understand. Rachel?"

"I'll tell you everything." I sigh heavily as the warmth from her hand seems to comfort the tremendous ache. "Just, get me home without anyone else knowing, and I'll tell you everything."

I still have my eyes closed, but I can feel her staring at me. She's weighing her options. Tell the Glee club, don't tell the Glee club. Ruin the Glee club, or keep the best friends she's ever had. Tell Finn, don't tell Finn. All of her options, in my opinion, are two sides of the same coin. Help me, don't help me.

Her hand moves slowly up and down my back and the relief I'm feeling makes my knees go weak. I'm smiling before she's even spoken. We understand each other, Quinn and I. We might have our differences (Ha! Even I can laugh at that understatement), but we come together for Glee, for our friends. She knows that I'm not an evil dwarf intent upon world domination through fame and fortune, and I know that she's not an evil cheerleader intent on dominating her world through fear and anger. We see each other sometimes. We see the scared teenaged girls others tend not to see.

She sees that I'm afraid and in pain.

"You need to move away from the door if you want me to fix this, Rachel."

I turn watery eyes to her then. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" She shakes her head at me. "Promise me, Quinn. Say it out loud."

She sighs and purses her lips before she rolls her eyes at me. "Fine. I promise that I won't tell anyone about your thing. Not that anyone would believe me anyway." She raises a fine brow and I can't help but narrow my eyes at the action. "Is that better, miss drama queen?"

I nod and grasp her hand just as she steps back to give me room to move. "Thank you, Quinn."

She waves off my gratitude. "Just remember that you owe me big for this, Berry."

"I'll remember." I breathe slowly as I step carefully away from the door. It still hurts like a bitch. The searing pain seems to be more focused in my junk whereas the aching has settled in my lower abdomen. The ache is more familiar to me and I'm hoping that the 'knife to my groin' pain will dissipate given a little more time.

Quinn drops the toilet seat lid for me and I settle myself on the edge. "You need clothes." She nips at her lip as she's thinking. "Baggy pants and a tee. Your short shorts won't hide a thing." She's smirking then. She finds something amusing that I'm not a party too.

"What?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry." She giggles. "I should've said that your short shorts won't hide your thing." She smiles as though she's made a joke. If I was in a better mood, I might have found it funny myself, but I was currently hiding the extremely painful arrival of my penis from the world.

I scowl at her. "What I find so amusing, Quinn Fabray, is your prudish inability to say the word penis or any other name pertaining to the male, or in this case my, genitalia."

Oops, maybe now was not the right time to say that.

"Screw you." She snarls at me and makes a grab for the door handle but I yell out to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

She pauses for a second and the commotion outside the door gets louder.

"What's going on in there?" Finn's pounding on the door again. "Guys, let me in."

She's glaring at the door and her arms cross over her chest. I need to say something to defuse the situation before she throws open the door for everyone to see me.

I reach out and touch the flare of her dress with my fingers. "I don't think you understand how unbelievably exposed I am right now, Quinn, and I don't just mean my privates being on display." I swallow thickly. "No one else knows except for my aunt, but I haven't been able to get in touch with her for a really long time. I confused the doctors and I made my fathers cry, so when it disappeared and then came back every month afterwards, I kept it to myself. They think I'm normal, but you're right, I'm not. I'm a freak, Quinn."

She turns around and looks at me with something like sadness in her hazel eyes. "I know what it's like to have a secret that you're scared to talk about, Rachel."

I take a deep breath and nod my head slowly as I remember her secret. The secret I told. "Please don't tell, Quinn."

"I won't." She whispers before pulling open the door a few inches and squeezing through the gap. "Back up, doufus. Berry's fine." I hear her growl at Finn (I'm assuming). "Well, she will be. Santana, I need you to go to my room and fetch me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt."

"What's going on, Q?"

I'm listening carefully, hoping that Quinn keeps her promise.

"Rachel's all gross and sick." She huffs. "She's asked me to take her home."

"I can take her home." I groan when I hear Finn again.

"I saw you throw back at least four shots." Kurt pipes up. "We've all drank too much to drive."

"Except for Quinn." Brittany adds her two cents and I smile. "She's barely drank half a glass since we got here."

"Right." Quinn speaks again.

"I can come with you and take care of her." Okay, I really need to set things straight with my ex-boyfriend. I didn't need or want his help, especially right now.

Quinn lowers her voice until I can barely hear what she's saying, but I do manage to catch the gist. She's making out that I don't want Finn to see me looking so nasty because no girl who likes a guy wants him to see her at anything but her best. God damn, Quinn Fabray.

I'm back to scowling at her when she comes through the door with spare clothes.

"What?" She's smirking, and I know that she knows that what she said to Finn was out of line.

"Nothing." I cross my arms over my chest so I'm not tempted to strangle her with my bare hands.

She snorts her laughter, which makes me blink in surprise. "Shut it, Berry." She's still giggling. "I got them all to go back outside, didn't I?"

"Yeah, by telling them all that I was crying about ruining Noah's party."

She shrugs as she flicks out the folded sweat pants and tosses them to me. "Be grateful that I didn't tell them all you had lady wood and didn't want anyone to see you popping a tent."

My eyes widen and she's back to laughing. Where did prudish Quinn go again? I think I like her better. "I'm glad that you're finding this so funny." I pull the t-shirt over my head.

She bends to help me with the pants. "Trust me. If I wasn't laughing right now, I would be freaking out, and that's not what either of us needs."

I suppose that's true. It's not every day that something this strange lands in your lap.

She's helping me to stand and pull the waist band of the grey sweats up past my thighs when her knuckle grazes my sensitive penis. I gasp and feel my face warm, but I can't tell who's more embarrassed. By the flush of colour to Quinn's cheeks, I'm getting that she didn't mean to touch me there.

Damn, why does she have to be so pretty, and at face level with my crotch?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean …"

"It's okay." I swallow thickly. "It didn't hurt." Even though I was still feeling that horrible aching, most of the intense agonizing pain in my groin seems to have gone.

She's looking up at me and then she's standing, looking everywhere but at my face. "Okay, let's get you home and into bed."

Did she have to mention getting me into bed? Where is the pain when you need it? My cock twitches and I stare at the white tiles of the bathroom, momentarily picturing the moment in Funny Girl when Barbara sings People. That scene was always enough to dampen my ardour when need be.

"Are you singing?" Quinn's frowning at me.

I stop my quiet murmuring. "No." I try to stand straight, but the ache in my belly flares. "Can we please just go before anyone comes back inside?" She's standing beside me now and she wraps her arm around my waist to help me walk more quickly. I'm suddenly hyper sensitive and very aware of how close we are. My mind falls into the gutter when I realise that I can feel the soft swell of her breast against me. "I'm in serious need of Midol and a hot water bottle." I breathe. And the cool lotion kept in my bedside drawer.

tbc


	7. Urgent Matters

Part 6

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks as we drive along the streets of Lima towards my home.

Her eyes flicker over to me every now and again and she must have caught me fidgeting. I can't help it though. My legs are crossed and I'm pressing my palm against my crotch in a way that I really hope doesn't look like I'm touching myself inappropriately. Which I'm not, by the way.

I shake my head at her. "Nothing's wrong." I curse the squeak that my voice has become.

I watch as her eyes narrow on the road ahead before she turns her head to give me a slightly longer than what can be deemed safe, look. "Does it still hurt?"

I shake my head again. "Not so much." I swallow thickly. "It feels more like it usually does. I'm usually cramping when I first wake up. Lasts a couple of hours." I didn't tell her that I also woke up horny as hell and that the cramps didn't actually pass until I'd cleared the pipes.

Her hazel eyes are back on the road as she turns onto Main Street. "Will your dads worry when they see you like this? I'm guessing that since you've been hiding your … penis," She doesn't seem to like that word because her lips curl. "That they also don't know about the cramps or the kind of pain you were in earlier."

"I've never experienced before the kind of pain I was in earlier, Quinn." I shudder at just the remembrance. "And, I'm hoping to never experience it again. The cramping is easy to pass off because most girls have them when they're due to have their period."

Her eyes are on me again as we pull up to traffic lights. Her brow is furrowed. "You really don't get a period?"

I shake my head.

"What about children?"

"I will have children someday," I remember what my great aunt Lilith told me at Bubbeh's funeral. "When I meet the right person."

Her face scrunches in thought. "Like how your dads got you and your mom got Beth? You and your husband will adopt?"

"Not necessarily, Quinn." I turn to look out of the window and see a little girl dragging her mommy along the side walk towards Harpers. "My partner and I could go the natural route if the circumstances permit." I roll my head against the headrest and wait for the penny to drop, but it doesn't because she's staring at me with confusion in her pretty eyes. "If my partner is a woman, Quinn. Sexuality has never been an issue to me. I'm attracted to the person, not the gender." I felt the need to further explain, so I did. "I could impregnate my partner if said partner is female and if it's my time of the month. Otherwise, adoption would be an option."

Her eyes widen as I talk before they dart back to the road. "Erm ... Okay." She pulls away when the light turns Green but it takes her sometime before she talks to me again. "So, you're gay now? Is that why you broke up with Finn?"

I shake my head in the negative. "My relationship with Finn was causing too much strain on the glee clubs group dynamic." I didn't tell her that since our split, I had come to see him and others in a whole new light. I was no longer attracted to Finn like I had once been. "I don't know if you've noticed, Quinn, but Glee has become a lot happier and more relaxed now that the 'will they/ won't they' aspect of our relationship has finally come to a conclusion. If you still want Finn, I won't stand in your way anymore." Blast my big mouth. Why did I have to say that last bit? I wouldn't stand in their way if they want to be together, but I certainly wouldn't like it, and not for the reasons you think I won't. Or, maybe you've hit the nail on the head and know exactly why I wouldn't like seeing Finn and Quinn together. Kissing. I turn towards the side window again as a scowl settles on my face.

When I turn back to her, she's concentrating on the road. I don't say anything else in case I put my foot in it again, and she doesn't make any sort of reply to my comment about her and Finn. I'm watching her carefully as she drives. I've always enjoyed watching her. There's something fluid and graceful about the way Quinn moves, so very feminine. So very attractive.

Her hand moves from the steering wheel to rub at a patch of smooth skin on her thigh. Her dress has ridden up just a little at the movement and I'm back to squirming in my seat.

Hazel eyes snap to the side. "What is that that you keep singing?"

I blink. I didn't realise that I was singing.

She must see my confusion. "Something about a feeling of being half and now you're whole?"

Shit. I recognise those lyrics like I recognise my own name.

"It's the same song that you were singing back at home."

People. The song from my go to scene for getting rid of or preventing wood. I press my hand to my semi, hoping that Quinn hasn't noticed, but her eyes widen.

She glances from me, to the road, down to the extra inch of exposed flesh on her thigh, to the road and back to me. Her wicked mind must be working on over drive, and then it clicks for her. She grimaces before focusing solely on the road. "For the love of god, Rachel! You're disgusting."

"Excuse me!" I'm offended and annoyed by her assumption that I have any control over my cock. "I … I can't help it, Quinn." I cross my arms indignantly. "It just happens sometimes, and you're not helping." Crap, there I go again.

She pulls over to the side of the road and shuts down the car before she spins in her seat. She's angry, and that's not helping me either. "What do you mean, I'm not helping?" She snarls. "I rescue you from being stuck in my downstairs bathroom until everyone has either left or past out, and now I'm taking you home. I didn't have to do either, Rachel, so remember that the next to you say that I'm not helping you."

I scoot down in my seat, hoping that the extra folds in my tee and pants hide my inappropriate erection. I blush fiercely. "I didn't mean it like that." My voice is barely audible over the sounds of passing traffic. "I'm sorry, Quinn. Can we just go now?" Damn, damn, damn. I really didn't need this on top of everything else. I was hoping to get home, take a couple of painkillers along with a warm bath, knock one out and then fall into a coma until morning. I did not need angry Quinn to berate me while my cock was hyper aware of everything that turns me on.

She glares at me and then blinks as that wicked mind once again comes to all the right conclusions. "You mean that I'm doing … that?" Her throat bobs as she swallows hard. Her eyes drop to my crotch and I watch as even though the colour drains from her face, her cheeks flush a very pretty pink. She reminds me of a Disney Princess only with sexy blonde hair.

I pull my (Quinn's) t-shirt over my noticeable bulge. Sweats were comfortable but they leave very little to the imagination when I'm hard. "You're not helping." I mumble softly.

I look at her again when she huffs. "What is it about this situation that you find so … erotic, Rachel? Because, I'm finding it extremely frustrating and stressful." She purses her lips as she stares at the rear window of the car she's parked behind. "I find out for sure that you have a … penis, even after I've apologised for wrongly accusing you. I then find you in pain because of said … penis, and have to sneak you out of my house so that no one else finds out. You've lied to me for weeks, and even showed me your (she lowers her voice) pussy, in an attempt to dissuade me." Oh dear lord, she needs to stop talking before I jump her right here in the car.

There is something so incredibly arousing about Quinn Fabray saying pussy, even if she did whisper it. I want to move my hands from their death grip on the t-shirt. I want to squeeze the bulge between my thighs and make it feel really good, but more than that, I really want Quinn to do it for me.

My eyes dart to the window as I try to figure out just how far I am from home. It's too far to walk without someone noticing the bobbing of my penis as I go, and too far to go without either pulling out my cock to play with it or end up jizzing in Quinn's pants. I really didn't have any control, especially right now. I am going to a special hell.

I'm back to murmuring that song under my breath.

"You're singing again?" Quinn sounds exasperated, but I really can't help what's going on right now.

"I am." I mutter quickly between lines. "And, if you don't want me to do something utterly unladylike, I'd suggest you take me home."

I can't look at her, but I suspect that she's wearing her 'what the fuck' face. "Please, Quinn." I cross my legs as best as I can and picture Barbara singing. While I love the woman dearly, and she is very attractive for an older woman, I'm certainly not attracted to her, so she's safe for me, whereas looking at Quinn whilst she's all angry, is definitely not safe. "I need to do something at home, and it's quite urgent."

It takes her a moment, but without another word, she starts the car and pulls back into traffic. I'm thinking that she's caught onto the urgency of my situation.

"Can't you think of coach Sylvester, or something?" She's scowling at the thickening traffic.

It's Friday, the sun is setting and people are going out. My fathers have probably already left by now, which means I have the house to myself, to do whatever I need to, for as long as I'd like, without anyone accidently walking in or overhearing. That's something to smile about at least.

Her eyes flash to me when I don't answer her and she must see the smirk on my face because she pales further. "Don't tell me Sue turns you on?"

I grimace at her. "Eww, certainly not." I'm shaking my head to get the thought out of my mind. "While I'm not saying that that She-demon isn't attractive in her own way, her personality overrides any of her more redeeming qualities."

"She has redeeming qualities?" She giggles lightly. "I must've missed those during our four a.m. suicides."

I smile at her giggle. We drive for another very slow block before she speaks again.

"So, who in Glee would you do it with?"

Oh my god! "Quinn, I don't think now is the right time to discuss this."

"No, no." She's shaking her head and looking at me as we slow to a stop yet again. Damn this small town. Everyone seems to be going to the same place tonight, which due to the direction of traffic, is either Breadstix or the Bowlerama. "I didn't mean it to …" She must be thinking of the right word to use because there's a cute little furrow between her brows. "Titillate. We're not going into details here. It's just a distraction. Everyone gets a number from one to five. One being 'no chance' and five being 'hell yeah'."

I sigh. This could go really badly. "This is Santana's game, isn't it?"

She shrugs her shoulders a little sheepishly. "I changed 'not even with yours' to 'no chance'."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "Only one person gets a five, Quinn."

Her hazel eyes narrow in on me. "Only one?"

"At this particular moment, only one of my teammates gets a five." I elaborate. She probably thinks its Finn. "How about you?" I try to distract her.

She purses her lips in thought and I suspect that she's still trying to figure out who my number five is rather than think of her own answers. "I don't have a five." She waves off my question. "I'm never having sex with a boy again."

I smirk, but hide it quickly.

"So, this five?" She pulls forward another couple of car lengths when the junction ahead clears enough to allow traffic to flow. "You'd definitely have sex with them? I thought that you were waiting until you were twenty-five."

Finn and his big mouth. Everyone in Glee seems to know about that little lie. "Waiting until I'm twenty-five is something I told Finn to stop him putting pressure on me to have sex. When I'm with the right person, I have no doubt that sex will be a natural progression of our physical relationship."

"Hmm." She's nodding her head. "This five? Is it Puck?"

I laugh loudly. "No way. Noah Puckerman is definitely a One."

"Really?" She hums again. "I felt for sure that it would be him."

I lean across the centre console and grin wickedly. "Did you forget that gender wasn't an issue for me?" I smirk as she blushes. "Besides, just because I have a five, doesn't necessarily mean that I would have sex with them if the opportunity arose. I need to be in a loving and committed relationship before I would even consider it. That's not saying that I would say no to a hand job though."

She gasps and I laugh again. I was kidding, mostly. If my dream girl gave me a chance, I would jump at it/her, whatever.

Quinn slaps at my arm and scowls. "That's not funny, Rachel."

"I thought it was." I chuckle, and she snorts and that makes me laugh even harder. Laughter must be infectious because she's giggling into her hand now. Could Quinn Fabray possibly be more attractive? I rarely see her so unguarded that she snorts and laughs unabashedly.

"You're gross, Rachel Berry." She chuckles.

I raise my brows at her, but my smirk is still firmly in place. "Are you telling me that you would still say no to a little manual relief if the right person asks? It's only second base, Quinn." Oh dear lord. I'm trying so hard not to picture that little scenario.

Her laughter fades and she's back to frowning at me. It takes her a little while to answer. "Maybe."

And that's all the answer I get as she pulls her little car into my driveway (I seriously have sex on the brain because that sounds all sorts of dirty).

My hard-on is still present, but my desire to masturbate furiously until I pass out has dwindled somewhat when faced with Quinn leaving me all alone. She's staring at my home and I wonder what she's thinking,

"Thank you for your help today, Quinn."

She's nodding her head. "You owe me, Rachel."

"Yeah, I do." I really did. No one else can know about my were-penis and I'm getting the impression that I can trust her with this secret. "Anyway," I reach for the door handle. "I'm sorry for ruining the party for you. We haven't been gone all that long, so you shouldn't have missed much by the time you get back."

She reaches out to me just as I open the door. Her hand on my thigh stops me dead in my tracks. "Your dads aren't home?" Her hazel eyes flicker from me to the dark windows in front of us.

I shake my head. "It's date night." I smile. "They'll be back later on tonight."

Quinn's frowning at me again. "But what if something happens?"

"I'm a big girl, Quinn." I chuckle.

"You said that you've never experienced pain like that before." She removes her hand from my leg and turns the engine off. "What if it comes back and there's no one around to help you? Anything could happen, and then everyone will think that I left you here all alone."

What just happened?

She's grabbing for her own door handle now. "I'll stay with you until your dads come home."

"I'm fine now, Quinn." I scramble from her car and slam the door shut as she meets me. I don't think she fully understands what I need to do once I get in my house.

"It's okay. I don't mind staying." She's looking a little bashful. "I'll probably end up doing something I really regret if I go back to Puck's party." She sighs. "They know that I haven't been drinking now, so there'll be peer pressure or drink spiking, and it is Puck's birthday, so he might try something even though Lauren is there because he's made it perfectly clear to everyone that Lauren isn't giving anything up." She shrugs her shoulders and I'm trying to decide if she's being serious (would our friends really spike her drinks and would Noah try for a little birthday something something from Quinn?), or if she was actually concerned about my wellbeing. Either way, Quinn was staying with me.

I take a deep breath and release it slowly. I'll feel so much better once my dick has calmed down. Wait, does Quinn really understand what I'm about to do while she's in the house? Is that why she really wants to stay? Oh, what if she walks in on me like she did in the school bathroom, but this time she stands and watches for a little while before asking if I need a hand? Suddenly, the thought of us engaging in a little mutual masturbation has my cock throbbing so hard that I'm afraid that I'm about to come in my pants.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Her hand is on my arm and her eyes show me her concern so clearly. "Are you in pain again?"

I shake my head furiously and swallow hard. I take off up the driveway towards my home with Quinn following closely behind me. I've got the front door open for her and I'm already part way up the stairs, heading towards my bedroom, when a shriek stops me.

Quinn is looking up at me and then into my dark living room. "Rachel?" Her face is pale.

I huff. Trotting back down the stairs I silently wish that Quinn had just gone home. Doesn't she realise just how urgent matters were? "What?"

She points into the darkness.

I flick on the living room light and scream. My hands come up to my chest as though they're trying to stop my heart escaping its confines. Holy crap! "Aunt Lilith?"

tbc


	8. If you don't ask

Part 7

"Bubbelah?" She's frowning at me as she pulls herself up from the sofa. "What happened to your face?" She must've been sleeping when we walked in, but the tiredness has evaporated from her voice, only to be replaced by a chill as her dark eyes look to Quinn.

I haven't seen my aunt Lilith since my bubbeh passed, despite many requests. She's missed two birthdays and I hadn't heard anything from her. Now, my aunt Lilith, who's obviously angry with whomever hurt me, is standing in my living room at the most inopportune moment, seemingly thinking that Quinn was the one who hit me.

I wave off her concern. "Finn."

"Oh." She relaxes and smiles at me. She's read many stories of Finn if her previous pattern of reading everything I send to her still holds. "Well, I'm here." She holds out her arms for a hug but I really don't feel comfortable moving just yet.

Quinn shifts the side of me and its then that I notice that her eyes are no longer on my aunt Lilith. She coughs into her hands and averts her pretty eyes. She was staring at the bulge in my pants. Damn these sweats. I'm just grateful that it looks as though my aunt can't see my erection from the front.

Lilith is frowning at my rudeness and I blush, because I can't hug her when I have a boner. "I'm sorry, Aunt Lilith. I really have something to take care of."

"I come all this way to see you and you're rushing out of the room? What is with you, Rachel Barbra?" She crosses her arms over her chest and her dark eyes narrow at me. I don't think she's used to me not jumping at her attention, but I'm older now and I have pressing needs to attend to.

"Rachel got sick." Quinn suddenly pipes in and our eyes turn to her. "She smells gross and stuff. She needs to take a shower and change her clothes."

I don't like the way Lilith is watching Quinn, but she does seem to buy her excuse for me to leave. "You were drinking, Rachel?" Her eyes never leave Quinn as she speaks to me. "Where?"

I swallow thickly. This wasn't good. "I only had two. It's Noah's birthday and Quinn let him have his party at hers because she has a pool, but I don't think the blue colouring agrees with me and I got sick."

She arches a dark brow at Quinn. "Little Miss Quinn Fabray, I assume." Oh crap. "I've heard so much about you. Come tell me about this party."

Quinn straightens her shoulders and raises her chin. I don't think she appreciates being called 'little Miss'. I grab her hand and pull her closer to me.

"She's changed, aunty, and I need her help upstairs." I tug until Quinn is almost standing behind me now. She really doesn't need a lecture off my aunt on the evils of bullying her favourite niece. My aunt Lilith can be kind of crazily protective sometimes. "Feel free to turn the T.V on or something. I'll be back down in about twenty minutes. We need to talk."

Lilith huffs. "I'm not sure I like this less sulky, more grown up Rachel, Rachel. What happened to the little girl who sits on my lap and talks to me of all her woes?"

I shrink a little at her disappointment in me. "I became a teenaged girl with an occasional penis, aunty. The hormones are a bitch, but I'm still your bubbeleh. I'm just a little angry with you right now. I needed your help and it took you two years to respond."

She sighs as she sinks back into the couch. "You know that I would've been here sooner if I could. Lilith is a very busy woman."

"I know." I breathe. "Doesn't stop me from being disappointed though."

She nods and tucks long strands of dark hair behind her ears. "Fine. I'm sorry, bubbeleh. Go wash up, I'll wait right here for you." Her eyes dart to the blonde girl standing behind me. "Quinn can stay with me if she likes. I promise not to bring up her past transgressions."

My Aunt Lilith's eyes are a little too sharp when she looks at Quinn, so I shake my head. "No, no. It's okay. I need Quinn's help anyway."

"In the shower?" Lilith smirks at us and I would really like it if the floor would open up right now and swallow me whole. "Things really have changed with the both of you." She flicks her hand at us before we can say anything to the contrary. "Go." The television sparks to life as I drag Quinn out of the room and towards the stairs.

"What did she mean by that, Rachel?" Quinn hisses into my ear.

"Nothing." I swallow thickly. If only Quinn would help me in the shower. "Just let her believe what she wants to believe because you really don't want to be on her bad side." She must've taken my warning to heart because she's quiet again.

I shut the door to my bedroom behind us and wave my hand towards my bed. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be as quick as I can." I watch a deep pink colour Quinn's cheeks and know for sure that she knows what I'm about to do. I take a deep breath as I gather some clothes, including a very tight pair of spankies. "Quinn?" I stop at the threshold to my bathroom. "You really don't have to stay if you don't want to." Her excuse for making sure that I was okay is no longer valid now that my aunt Lilith is here.

She chews at her lip and looks up at me. "I don't want to go back to the party, Rachel."

"Oh."

"Can I stay here tonight?" She blushes again as she looks at my bed.

I frown at her and ponder as to why she doesn't want to go back to a party at her own home, filled with her friends.

"I don't like being around them when they're drinking." She looks dejected. "Too many bad memories." She shrugs as she elaborates.

Too many bad memories? I wonder if she's thinking about her mother and father – I had heard from Finn that they liked to drink a lot, or if she was thinking about the night she got pregnant. I've seen Quinn drink since her pregnancy and her parents' separation, and I remember Finn describing her as an angry drunk. Perhaps there are many reasons why she doesn't imbibe much herself anymore and why she doesn't enjoy being around people who drink.

"It's okay, Quinn, you can stay." I reach out and pull open a drawer to my dresser. "Pick out a pair of pyjamas. We can have a slumber party." I smile at her, hoping to make her feel more relaxed. "We can watch a movie with my aunt and eat popcorn. She's really nice once you get to know her." Quinn arches a fine brow at me and I smirk. "Honestly. If she wasn't the reason I have a were-penis, she and I would be on much better terms right now."

Quinn splutters on the breath she was taking. "What?"

I smile. "Don't worry, Quinn. I don't think she likes you enough to grant you a wish. I'll be back in a little while." I leave the room before Quinn has a chance to say anything more because, truthfully, my hour long erection was really uncomfortable. If I didn't come soon, I was sure that something bad would happen. At least that's what guys say, right?

I slide the lock on my bathroom door and lean against it, sighing in relief. My entire body felt like a live wire and it hadn't helped being in close proximity to one of my biggest turn-ons for the past hour. I know that she's the only one I could've asked to help me, she's the only one who knew about my penis besides myself and my aunt, and I couldn't risk anyone else finding out. Can you imagine the hell I would be put through it others found out? I'm lucky enough that Quinn is too stunned or curious to really make comment. Hmm, is that strange? Why hasn't she said anything? Why hasn't she asked me the how and why? Maybe all of that was to come once she's fully wrapped her head around it … or her lips.

It really wouldn't take much for me to come and I'm trying to decide if I should just do it right here, leaning against the thin wooden door with Quinn just on the other side, or if I should climb into the shower where the sound of running water would probably drown out any sounds I might make.

I trail my fingers lightly over the prominent bulge in my sweats and bite my lip to fight the groan I feel in the back of my throat. It feels so good to finally be able to touch myself. I rub gently, mapping out the familiar shape beneath the material, becoming impossibly harder.

I take my hand off my dick long enough to push my pants down to my knees and then I'm free to touch. Skin on skin. I'm looking around my bathroom, searching for something I can use as a lube as I impatiently curl my fingers around my shaft, dragging up and then back down, but I decide against crossing my bathroom to grab some non-scented body lotion, and spending thirty seconds on getting the temperature right in my shower. I decide on roughing it.

Gathering a pool of saliva in my mouth, I lift my hand to my lips and lick the length of my palm, spreading around as much moisture as I possibly can, without it being really gross. I drop my fingers and stroke the full length of myself, rubbing around the head of my cock. I'm already secreting natural lubrication and pre-ejaculatory fluid, so I don't need too much saliva to make my hand glide.

My head drops back against the wooden door with a dull thud and this time I'm unable to suppress the moan of relief at finally being able to get off. I halt for a moment, wondering if Quinn can hear me. I'm not exactly vocal when I masturbate, but that little moan was louder than usual for me. What if she's straining her ears, listening now for every sound I make, every whimper and groan? What if she's flipping up the skirt of her dress and tugging aside the crotch of her tiny bikini briefs?

"Fuck." I breathe as I rapidly tug at my cock. I wonder if Quinn is stretching out on my bed and parting her delicious thighs as she buries her fingers inside of her tight pussy. She's so wet, thinking of me, as she circles her hard clit and fingers herself until she comes.

* * *

><p>Wow I feel good. I don't think I've ever felt quite this good. Totally obliterating the Warblers at Regionals with our (my) original songs is a very close second, but that was a very different type of feel good moment. I feel free and clean and shimmery. A huge smile stretches my mouth. I like feeling shimmery.<p>

Gone are the aches and pains, to be replaced by … shimmery. I giggle to myself as I look in the steamed up mirror. Stepping away from the sink, I straighten my pyjama pants. They tend to gather funnily around my ass when I'm wearing spanks, it must be the material, but I can't get away with not wearing them tonight, not if Quinn is sleeping over.

Talking of Quinn, she's still waiting in my room; either that or she's downstairs talking to my great aunt Lilith. Crap! I don't think she and Lilith being alone right now is the best of ideas. I yank open the bathroom door, wincing as I catch my big toe.

Hmm, so fantasizing that she could hear me whilst I masturbated is seemingly a reality, if the deep blush and stiff posture are anything to go by.

"I'm sorry that took so long, Quinn." her blush deepens. "The shower I mean. Having spent time in your swimming pool earlier on, I like to thoroughly cleanse my hair and skin of chlorine so as not to cause damage."

She nods. "It's fine, Rachel." I watch as she swallows and lifts her hazel eyes to meet mine. She looks as though she wants to say or ask me something, but she's quiet.

"You can use my bathroom to change into those pyjamas, if you'd like." I notice that she hasn't spent the twenty minutes I took showering, and doing other things, twice, to change out of her party clothes and into more suitable sleepwear. Perhaps she's decided to go home after all.

Her eyes widen as she looks towards the bathroom.

"It has a lock on the door if that's what you're worried about."

She shakes her head at me. "I'll change while you talk with your aunt, if that's okay?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Sure. That's not a problem, but you may want to join us at some point because all of those questions you have concerning my monthly penis, will probably be answered by either myself or my aunt."

"You really believe that she gave you a penis?" It's cute how she cocks her head. With her hair short and messy, she reminds me of a spaniel puppy.

"I've spent a lot of time researching my condition, Quinn," I near the bed and lean against one of the white wooden posts. "And it's the only explanation I can come up with."

"So, it's not a medical condition?" She purses her lips in thought. "You're not like a Clown fish or a slug? You don't change sex or have both organs simultaneously?"

I shake my head. It looks as though Quinn has been doing a little research of her own since first discovering my penis. "When it first happened, the doctors thought that I was born intersexed, but when I hit puberty, my body decided that I was male, even though I still had breasts no matter how small and I didn't start to grow facial hair. But, five days later, my penis was gone, and all that they could come up with was that my body had changed its mind. It was completely ridiculous, Quinn." I sigh; thinking about being a confused twelve year old surrounded by equally confused adults. "I didn't like the kind of attention I was receiving, so when it happened again, I didn't tell anyone, except for Aunt Lilith."

"Do you have both then? Male and female organs, only one is tucked behind the other?"

She scowls when I laugh. I can't help it, it's funny. I shake my head and try to suppress my giggles. "I never have both. It's always one or the other." I explain. "I'm a normal healthy girl but for five days out of twenty-eight, I have a penis instead of a vagina."

"Then how?" Her frown deepens as she thinks and I would really like to reach out and stroke my finger across the furrow between her brows. She'll end up with wrinkles if she keeps frowning like that. "Why do you think your aunt gave you a penis?"

"I'm her favourite." I sigh. "And I made a childish wish because I was jealous of my baby cousins and Noah Puckerman and the attention that they were getting from my fathers. I couldn't catch a ball like Noah because I was a tiny fragile girl." I pout because in reality, I could do anything Noah Puckerman can do, only better, if I really put my mind to it. Well, except bench press my own weight.

"And?" Quinn's looking at me as though I could possibly be crazy. "What? Is she a fairy, or a genie? I don't get it, Rachel. Why do you think that she gave you a penis?"

"Because I think she's Lilith." I shrug.

Quinn's mouth curls in confusion.

"Come downstairs when you've changed." I step away from the bedpost. "Hopefully, we'll both get our answers."

She grabs a hold of my pyjama pants as I turn to walk out of the room. "Rachel?" Her voice is barely a whisper and if I wasn't so good at reading lips, I'd have missed what she says. "Can I see it again?"

If anything was going to damage my vocal chords, it wouldn't be laryngitis or rhinoplasty, it would be the garbled; strangled sound I just made in reply to Quinn's question. I could already feel the strain in my throat. I shut my mouth and swallow as I blink rapidly.

Quinn's almost constant blush deepens further at my inarticulate response.

Showing her my vagina to prove that I didn't have a penis was one thing, but now she wants to take a closer look at my junk? Why would Quinn Fabray want to look at my dick? She's seen glimpses of it and of my left testicle; she knows for certain that it really does exist, so why does she want another look?

She bites at her lip nervously. "I've never really seen one, Rachel." Her pretty eyes drop to her lap and she wrings her hands together. "Not even in movies, and when Puck and I did it, I didn't look. I had my eyes closed most of the time." She shakes her head, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Is this the real reason Quinn helped me out back at the house and agreed to bring me home?

"I couldn't ask Puck because he'd only get the wrong idea." She continues to babble. "And, Finn would probably think the same thing. There's no one else for me to ask and I think that I'm the only girl in our year never to have seen a real life penis."

"Why would you want to see a penis anyway, Quinn?" I step nearer to the bed again. "They're not exactly the prettiest thing in the world to look at. Personally, I'd much rather look at my vagina."

Her mouth drops open as she looks at me. "You look?"

I successful suppress my urge to giggle. "You don't?"

She shakes her head. Sometimes I forget that Quinn was raised a hell of a lot differently to how I was.

"Okay." I place my hands on my hips and smile. This I could do. "We'll do a comparison." I see her frown again; so I elaborate. "You've already seen my vagina, so I'll show you my penis, and you can decide which you prefer."

Hazel eyes widen. "I'm going to prefer your penis, Rachel."

Wow! That was a quick fire reply. If I could arch my brow in response, I would've done it a million times over, but I can't so instead I just smirk. "Fine. I'll drop my spanks for you as soon as I've talked to my aunt."

"No." She shakes her head. "Can you please do it now before I chicken out?"

My Aunt Lilith is waiting downstairs as we speak and I really do need to talk to her about the comings and goings of my were-penis, especially after the late arrival and severe pain I experienced today. I needed to know if she's responsible for it all, but she did leave me hanging for two years, another couple of minutes of waiting won't hurt.

"Are you sure?" I give her the chance to back out and she nods her head.

I slide my loose fitting pyjama pants off my legs and step out of them before taking hold of the waist band of my tight spankies. I watch her eyes focus solely on my crotch as I slowly tug the Lycra down my thighs.

She stares for a little while as I stand with my spanks at my knees. Her hazel eyes flicker up to meet mine. "Can I touch it?"

Damn. My cock twitches. Quinn Fabray just uttered the sexiest words I'd ever heard.

tbc


	9. There is no cure for curiosity

Part 8

She stares for a little while as I stand with my spanks at my knees. Her hazel eyes flicker up to meet mine. "Can I touch it?"

Damn. My cock twitches. Quinn Fabray just uttered the sexiest words I'd ever heard.

* * *

><p>My mouth refuses to form the word 'No'. Hell, I want her to touch me.<p>

Quinn Fabray has possibly featured, in someway or another, in all of my sexual fantasies. Sometimes she watches, sometimes she joins in. I can be with someone else, Finn (not for the past few months), the new Vocal Adrenaline Coach, or Santana even, and she's always there, interrupting, joining, enjoying the performance. Sometimes she's not even all that prominent, a flash of blonde hair and red uniform, those piercing eyes glaring their disapproval, but she always makes an appearance.

I've long ago come to terms with my attraction to Quinn, and I believe that that is why she plays such a big part in my fantasy life, but never, never in my wildest dreams or imagined worlds did I think that one day, Quinn Fabray would ask if she could touch me there.

"Why?" I squeak.

She looks at me then, not my junk. Her pretty eyes look straight into mine. "Because I never have before," She swallows. "And I trust that you won't force or pressure me into doing something more."

I take a deep breath but she continues.

"I can't ask one of the guys, Rachel." She nips at her lip. "At least if you say no, I know that you won't spread it around."

Well, that was certainly true, no matter how much I would actually want to yell from the roof tops that Quinn Fabray touched my naughty place, no one else can know about my cock. No one.

"Ever since I caught you in the girls' bathroom back at school, I've been curious." Her eyes flicker down to my crotch. "What's it like to have one? What does it feel like? Does it work properly, and by extension, do your other parts work correctly?"

My eyebrows rise at her questions. "Everything works completely normally, Quinn, and its … kinda cool having a dick." I smirk at her. "Not that I would ever want it to be constant because it can be a big pain in the ass too." I reach down and just about manage to stop as I'm about to grope myself. "It's fun to play with." I'm blushing, but it's the truth.

"And that's what you were doing in the school toilets? Playing with it?" She nips at her lip and I wonder if I'm the only one she's ever really talked about sex and sexuality with because she seems awfully shy on the topic. I'd have thought that Santana, Brittany and the Cheerios would've worked that blush out of her by now.

I only just now realise that Quinn always keeps quiet when the topic of sex comes up, or she deflects, like when I first dated Jessie and I needed advice from the Glee girls. She told me I was making her baby sick. She all but ignores Santana when she makes a rude comment. Despite no longer being a virgin and having been pregnant, I think Quinn Fabray is possibly the most innocent teenager I've ever known.

"I was masturbating, Quinn." I reply. "You caught me masturbating."

There's that furrow between her brows again and I'm kind of dreading her next question if it's what I think it's going to be.

"Why at school? Couldn't you have waited?"

Yay! I'm showing her my serious face, but inside I'm twirling around with my arms thrown out, a huge smile on my face. For a moment there I was expecting her to ask me why I was jerking off. How could I explain that she was the reason? The Unholy Trios performance in Glee had caused a boner that no amount of Streisand could subdue.

I prepare myself to speak by taking a slow breath. What I'm about to reveal is entirely personal to me, but I think that after showing Quinn both my vagina and my penis, I can tell her pretty much anything without her blabbing it around the school.

"You know the song I keep singing?"

She frowns as she thinks. "The one about feeling half and now being whole?"

I sigh as she mangles the lyrics to a classic. "Have you never seen Funny Girl, Quinn? Really, I need to arrange a movie night for Glee club. How can you people go through life without seeing one of the greatest movie musicals ever made?"

Quinn blinks and then smirks. "I'm more of a Beauty and the Beast girl, Rachel. Movies made when my mom was younger than I am now, hold little appeal to me."

I can see from the grin on her lips that she knows what she's doing to me, but I gasp anyway. "You're missing out on so much. I will make it a mission of mine to properly educate you in classic cinema, Quinn. I have an extensive movie library, perhaps we can start tonight." I knew that would wipe the smirk off of her face.

"Anyway," She rolls her hand and her eyes. "Back on topic. What were you going to say about that song, which I'm now guessing is from Funny Girl?"

Crossing my arms over my chest, I huff, and then remember that I'm currently standing exposed from the waist down in front of Quinn. I drop my hands in a way that covers me somewhat as we're conversing.

"Do you remember when the guys were imagining Coach Bieste while they were making out with us?" I try to gauge whether or not she understood what I was getting at, but all she does is nod her head, so I sigh. "The beautiful and powerful song that is People, is my coach Bieste." I grimace, because I really did like coach Bieste and I thought it completely unfair that the guys used her like that. "As much as I adore, and wish to emulate Barbra, she does nothing for me; sexually. And, the scene in Funny Girl in which she sings People, is heart breaking. So, I tend to use it when I'm becoming … amorous."

"But you weren't singing in the stall." She scowls at me. "I wouldn't have walked in if you were."

"The singing didn't work, Quinn." I sigh my exasperation. "Sometimes it doesn't, but I can't just wait until I get home like I would if it was any other time of the month. This thing is too obvious to hide. I had to take care of it."

She looks back down at my penis then and purses her lips in thought. "Does it feel good to touch it?" She asks after a short while.

I have to grin. "Yeah. It's different to masturbating with a vagina, but it's still good."

She blushes furiously. "So, would it feel good if I touch it?"

The air rushes out of my lungs because hell yeah it would feel good. Just imagining Quinn with her delicate fingers wrapped around my cock makes it twitch in anticipation.

Her hazel eyes widen when she notices the movement.

I swallow thickly and take a slow breath to calm myself down. "You can touch it if you'd like, Quinn." I swallow again. I have to do something that takes my mind off of the fact that Quinn Fabray is about to touch me; before I scare her off with a raging erection, so I talk. "While I'm extremely surprised by your request, especially considering our previously antagonistic relationship, I do understand what it's like to be curious. I for one have never been touched by anyone but myself, so my curiosity is certainly piqued, and while they say that curiosity killed the cat, I don't foresee any dire repercussions coming from the two of us exploring said curiosities together. Go ahead, Quinn. Touch me."

I close my eyes and start to sing softly as I place my hands on my hips.

It takes her a little while to make a move. She was probably just building up her courage, but the wait didn't help me at all because my dirty imagination is currently running in overdrive. I feel the barely there touch of her finger then, ghosting over the wrinkly skin, moving closer and closer to the exposed glans of my penis.

"Why does it keep doing that?" Her breath caresses the skin of my upper thighs.

My eyes shoot open. I hadn't realised that she would get that close whilst touching me, I thought that she'd be at arm's length, as far away from my scary penis as possible. Quinn is staring intently at my cock as she delicately strokes around the tip and over the tiny slit. I think that she must be fascinated by the way it twitches into her touch whenever her fingertip moves away.

I grab for her hand and pull it away from me. She's frowning as she looks up. I swallow hard as I fight with myself over letting her continue or not. "Anymore, and I'll have to go take care of myself again, Quinn." She looks disappointed that I stopped her.

Her hazel eyes fall back down to my dick as she purses her lips in thought. "Can I watch, next time?"

I blink rapidly, unable to controlling the spastic spasm of my eyelids at her question. If 'Can I touch it?' was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard ten minutes ago, "Can I watch as you jerk yourself off?' just blew it out of the water. I wonder momentarily if she would give me a hand, or even herself a hand, if she watches me. Would she find it hot to watch me jerk my cock? I'd find it very hot if she allowed me to watch her.

"Quinn?" My voice has deepened dramatically, so I try to clear my throat. "Quinn, don't you think that that's going a little too far?"

She chews her lip as she looks at me and then drops her eyes, nodding her head as she does so. "You're right, Rachel. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

My lips tilt upwards as I smile genuinely at her. I pull up my spanks and pyjama pants in one sweeping movement before reaching out for her hand and pulling her to her feet. "No harm, no foul." I shrug lightly. "My aunt's still waiting for us downstairs, and to be totally honest with you, Quinn, which seems to be a surprising trend between us at the moment, it was extremely hard for me to say no to you just now, but if I do anything like that, or more, with someone, I would prefer it if feelings of a romantic nature were involved. You know, like two teenagers who actually feel something for each other, exploring each other's bodies in the golden hue of early dawn sunlight streaming through partially open drapes."

She arches a fine brow at me and smirks. I think she finds my romanticism amusing, but I nod my head, affirming that that is what I'd really like when someone asks me if they could watch me jerk off.

Her smirk slips away to be replaced with a faint blush. "Can't all that happen between two friends who trust each other?"

I have to think about that for a moment, because I first have to wonder if she's talking about us, or her and someone else. "Didn't Brittany and Santana do exactly that?" I wait for her nod. "The only trouble with friends, who explore their sexuality with each other, is the possibility of it destroying the friendship when one decides that they want more than the other, or one becomes uneasy with the other because of what they've done. I'm very observant, Quinn, and that extensive library of classic movies I own, includes a multitude of so called rom-coms that showcase the scenario you're talking about."

"What if we're barely friends to start with and it improves the friendship rather than destroying something that we've never really known anyway?" Her hazel eyes are intent as they look into mine and I know for sure now that she's talking about me. She's talking about traveling the path to discovering the ins and outs of sex and sexuality, with me? Am I hearing this correctly, or did I slip into a fantasy while Quinn groped my tackle? Damn, I think my heart's stopped beating.

"Why me?" I'm a little light headed when I ask and I know where all the blood is currently rushing too.

She sits down on the edge of my bed and crosses her hands in her lap. "Because I have something over you, so I know that you won't tell anyone?" I frown at her exceptionally unromantic words, but then she shakes her head as though changing her mind. "Forget that, Rachel. I promised that I won't tell anyone about your …" Her eyes dip down to my crotch. "And I won't. No matter what happens, I won't tell."

I sit beside her. My aunt is just going to have to wait a little longer because there is no way in hell that I'm stopping this conversation.

She looks to her hands as they squeeze together. "The first time I had sex, I was drunk and I kept my clothes on and my eyes shut. I don't remember much, but I do remember that it hurt." She takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she lifts her eyes to meet mine. "Then I found out I was pregnant, and I haven't done anything with a guy, except make-out, since. I'm not even all that sure if I enjoy making-out with guys, it's just that I was raised to believe that this is what I'm supposed to like. I'm scared to death to go any further in case I get pregnant again, and I was so stupid because I could've caught anything off of Puck, but how am I supposed to know who I am and what I like if I don't do it again? And you have both, Rachel, so, if you're willing, we can do other things too. You're perfect."

My mind is focused so hard on the 'not sure if I enjoy making-out with guys' part, that I almost miss the tail-end of Quinn's words. She's curious, unsure, afraid and mistrusting, but there are a couple of things I need to say before I jump at the chance to be something more with Quinn Fabray. Hell yes, I want to try this if she's willing. How could I turn down someone who asks for my help in exploring who they are and who they're meant to be? I'm not completely altruistic here because how could I turn down the chance of living out a good percentage of my fantasies with her? Fuck the romanticism of being in love during your first time when your number one fantasy says let's explore this together. Hell, I'm half way in love with Quinn anyway. I can do this, but first.

"Quinn, if we do this, I presume that we're talking about exploring all aspects of sexuality, including the act of intercourse itself. Without contraception and with it being a penis week, I am in fact fertile and can impregnate you, but you can trust that I will use a condom if we both decide that we want to have sex with each other."

She blushes at my words, but keeps her eyes locked with mine. She knows I can 'father' children because of our earlier conversation in the car; I just need to make sure that she knows she has options, so I continue.

"You can also trust Finn and Sam with contraception, Quinn. I also think that Noah has probably learned his lesson. You don't need to rule out boys just because you're afraid to get pregnant …"

She presses her fingers to my lips and I'm quiet. "I'm on the pill, Rachel. It's not just about getting pregnant. I don't want Finn, or Sam, or Puck to even come near me anymore. I don't want to touch them, let alone have them touch me, and there's no other guy at school right now that I'm even remotely attracted to. I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks, once I'd gotten over the fact that you actually had a penis. I haven't thought of much else, to be honest." She closes her eyes as she slowly drops her fingers from my tingling lips. "I want to do this with you. Only you. I trust that you'll wear a condom if need be because even the pill isn't one hundred percent effective. I trust that you won't blab this around the school. I trust that you'll take your time with me, like I will for you, and I trust that if I'm not ready for anything, you won't push me."

I watch as her eyes flutter open then. She's so beautiful that she takes my breath away. God damn, my great aunt Lilith is still waiting for me downstairs. Would it be terribly rude if I left her there until morning, because right now? I really want to start exploring Quinn. I mean with Quinn. Yeah.

"Quinn?"

"Your aunt?"

I nod. "But first, can there be kissing?"

Her eyes widen. "Right now?"

My lips lift into a wide grin. "I was thinking more about when we start … whatever it is that we're going to do. I just, I would like it if it wasn't purely experimental." I frown as I try to think of the right words. "It'll be my first time for everything, Quinn, not just sex. I only ever let Finn get as far as under the shirt but over the bra. I would prefer it if, what we do isn't clinical. I'd really like it if we could kiss before, during and after. Maybe we could, you know, just make-out sometimes and see what that feels like too?"

She's smirking at my babbling and I can't help but pout. I'm not always self-assured and confident, just like she isn't always the head bitch of McKinley High. "Okay, Rachel." She leans forward then and presses and a soft, slow kiss to my lips before barely pulling away. "But, can we please not talk about Finn's giant hands being under your shirt ever again?"

I hum my response as she kisses me again.

When she pulls away a second time, she licks her lips. "Your scary aunt is still waiting, Rachel."

"Don't care." I mutter as I dip forward, but the hand on my sternum stops me from closing the distance between us. She arches a brow at me. "Fine." I huff. "Are you still coming down for those answers we both need?"

She nods at me and smiles gently. "I'll just change and I'll come down."

Crap! Quinn still intends to stay the night. How on earth am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?

Tbc


	10. Great Aunt Lilith

Part 9

I'm not looking forward to the next however long; no matter how much I begged by aunt for this visit. I have a were-penis, a penis that only shows itself for five days out of the month, but a penis none the less. Thing is, I think that it's my great aunt Lilith who gave me my penis, but I don't really know how, or why, or how. I know, I already said that but I think it needed reiterating.

I've always known that there was something different about my aunt. It's the way people look at her with a strange mix of fear and respect, almost like a Mafioso padrino or Godfather. Most people didn't like her, but then she did seem to enjoy rubbing people the wrong way, especially wives whose husbands have a wondering eye.

So, I dawdled in the bathroom, pretending that I hadn't moisturized, while Quinn changed into long Pyjama pants and a vest. This conversation with my aunt needed to happen. I needed to know for sure, but that didn't mean that I wasn't afraid of what she was going to say. Quinn bumps my shoulder and smiles warmly at me as we reach the bottom of the stairs. "You okay?"

I sigh but nod at the same time.

"Okay." She smiles again.

I watch her then as she flips that switch inside her head which turns her from the somewhat shy girl I just kissed, to the head bitch I've always known her to be. I'm amazed by the quick transformation. Gone is the warmth, the blush to her cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes, only to be replaced by a cool façade, but she gives my hand a quick squeeze to let me know that she was still there for me.

I think Quinn and my aunt Lilith got off on the wrong foot. The staring match, the iciness of my aunt towards Quinn, the slightly smarmy comments, and from Quinn's reversion back into Quinn Fabray, I'm guessing that she didn't take to Lilith either. I hope that that will change, because this is going to be a very uncomfortable evening if my aunt and my … Quinn, don't get along.

Quinn follows close behind me as we walk towards the living room. We can hear the sounds of the television and know that Lilith was at least occupied whilst we were upstairs a little longer than I said we'd be.

"Are you sure that you want me in there with you?"

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to, Quinn, but I would really appreciate it if you did." I take a long breath in through my nose. "And, after what we agreed to upstairs, it would only be right that you heard everything too."

"Okay." A smile cracks through that cool gaze and I can't help but return it.

I lead the way.

It takes a few seconds for my aunt to realise that we had walked into the living room, but when she does turn to look at us, I can see the mix of sadness and anger swirling behind her dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" I step closer as I speak. I don't think I have ever seen her look at me like that before.

Her dark brows furrow and her gaze flickers back to the T.V. "What is wrong with this world?" She sighs heavily. "You're either trying to destroy it or each other, and it's becoming more and more devastating."

I look towards the flat screen and notice that the news is on. Yet another terrorist attack it seems. It's wrong and horrible, but I've found myself becoming desensitized to the stream of gory news reports that happen with alarming frequency. I turn back to my aunt. I haven't got a reply for her, so I gently take the remote control from her hand and turn the T.V off.

When I glance at Quinn, she shrugs her shoulders at me.

"I'm sorry, bubbeleh." Lilith breathes as she wipes away the tears from her eyes. "I tend to avoid watching your news because of such things happening in the world, but it just caught my eye. Such a terrible thing."

"I know, aunty." I sigh.

We sit in silence for a few moments as we wait for my aunt to gather herself.

"So, Rachel," She speaks eventually. "What was so urgent that I must come right now?" She purses her lips as she looks at me.

"You know what was so urgent, Aunt Lilith." I shake my head at her because I was still pissed that she had left it so long. "I was in crisis and you were the only one I could talk to."

"Were?" Dark eyes flicker to the blonde sitting next to me on the sofa. "You have someone else you can talk to now?"

I look to Quinn, unable to hide my smile. "Quinn knows now." I nod. "Because of what happened today."

"And Quinn understands that no one else must know?" Crap! My aunty has that dangerous, almost predatory look back in her eyes as she stares at Quinn.

"Of course she does." I scowl and shift in my seat. I turn until I'm almost hiding Quinn from Lilith's sharp gaze. "We've come to an understanding."

She arches a finely shaped brow at me. "An understanding?" I'm guessing, because of the way that my aunt is now smirking as she shifts her gaze between me and Quinn, that I'm not the only one blushing. "I see, bubbeleh."

"Anyway," I shake my head, hoping for my embarrassment to disappear. "I'd like to know, once and for all, Aunt Lilith, did you give me a penis?"

She blinks at me and then smiles widely. "Always so direct my little Rachel Barbra. You remind me so much of myself sometimes." She leans forward then; her dark eyes focus intently on my own slightly lighter coloured eyes. "What if I did, bubbeleh? Would you want me to take it back?"

I'm a little shocked by the question. It's not something that I've really thought about in a long time. "No." I breathe. I may bitch and moan about the awkwardness of having an occasional penis. I can't wear bikinis during that time of the month, the spanks can be really uncomfortable, and I get ill-timed erections, but I'm learning all the time to adapt and control my reactions. Losing my penis would be like losing a part of me. It's who I am now, and having someone close to me that wants to touch my penis, really is a giant tick in the keep column. I shake my head. "I don't want it to go away forever, aunty." I swallow thickly. "It's just …"

"It's just what, Rachel?" Her eyes narrow. "You want options and control? You want a schvantz when you want it, like when you want to please your pretty little girlfriend between the silk? It doesn't work that way, Rachel."

I gasp at the ire behind her words. "I didn't say that." I lift my chin, feeling more than a little angry myself. "Sure, it would be nice to control when and where I get it, but I never said that. And, quite frankly, I'm offended that you would say such things, not just to me, but in front of Quinn." I stand quickly and begin to pace. "It hurt like hell, Lilith. I thought I was being torn apart today and I didn't know what was happening or why. I had no one to talk to but you until Quinn helped me. I just want to know what to expect. Will it hurt again?"

She watches me as I fume but it takes her a little while before she speaks again. "What happened?" She sighs.

I stare at her with my hands on my hips, trying to calm myself just as she seems to have done. "I was three days late but i still assumed that my penis would come like normal, whilst I was sleeping. It decided to make its grand appearance during Noah's party and it was excruciating." I'm still scowling at my aunt until Quinn touches my hip and looks to the seat next to her, so i sit. "I've never before been in so much pain, and i was scared to death that someone else would see me."

"You were late?" she seems confused by my words and then everything seems to click for her because her dark eyes widen and she nods her head. "You were anxious about this party if i seem to remember." I nod. "So worried in fact that it affected your sleep and your eating patterns?"

I shrug. I had been anxious and worried, but i didn't really want to admit it. I didn't want Quinn to know that it was the first time I had been invited to someone's party that wasn't Mr Schuester, and I really had wanted to show that I wasn't a freak.

Lilith turns her eyes to Quinn. "You were an athlete, true? A champion cheerleader if my niece tells me correctly? A Lucky Charm."

Quinn arches a brow. "I was a Cheerio."

Aunt Lilith smirks and we both know that she knew exactly what Quinn Fabray had once been, but she has a strange sense of humour sometimes and she likes to tease. "Yes. Now tell me, Miss Fabray, what can affect a woman's monthly cycle to the extreme of altering her schedule?"

Thinking for a few seconds, Quinn replies. "Illness, stress, exercise or sports and if you're not eating properly. A lot of Cheerios report missing periods, especially coming up to competitions."

"That is why you were late, bubbeleh." She smiles at me then. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"It hurt so much, aunty." If Quinn wasn't here, I would've probably curled up in my aunt's lap like I used to as a child. Hell, I wasn't much bigger now so I wouldn't hurt her, and I feel as though I needed her comfort. My aunt was the only female I grew up with besides my bubbeh and I didn't like to get all that close to her. My grandmother had been a very scary old lady.

She cocks her head at me. "Perhaps you aren't meant to be awake when it happens because it does hurt. You need to relax, Rachel, especially during the time that you know your little penis is supposed to arrive."

"Little?" I huff. "My penis is perfectly average, thank you." I look to Quinn wanting to see if she disagrees.

"I don't know, Rachel." She looks flustered. "No frame of reference, remember? Eyes closed?"

I scowl at them both. "Well, I know. It's average. I've measured." I snap my eyes to Aunt Lilith when she snorts a laugh and cross my arms over my chest. "Are you saying that it was my fault that I was in agony?"

Lilith shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm unsure, bubbeleh. I've never heard of anyone else suffering from any form of pain."

"Anyone else?" I gasp. "You mean that there are others like me?"

She sighs at me. "You are not the only one, Rachel. We don't talk about it, but your condition is not as unique in our family as you might think."

I swallow thickly as I fight to make sense of her words. Did she just tell me that were-penises (?), peni (?), penes (?), fuck it, were-cocks ran in the family? Does this mean that my condition is genetic and not the result of a childish wish?

"Many women wish to try out a little something extra." She chuckles softly.

I'm frowning now as she continues to cause befuddlement. If 'many women' wish, does that mean Lilith granted?

"Who are you?" I'd almost forgotten that Quinn was sitting in the same room as us until she spoke.

"Yeah." I add-on, suddenly lacking my usual loquaciousness as I second her question. "I've done extensive research on the Berry family tree and its adjoining orchard of Jewish relatives, and I've come to the conclusion that you are not in fact related to me by blood." There, that's better.

"You are blood of mine, Rachel Barbra. Never forget that." Lilith's gaze sharpens on me. "The blood is thin, but it is blood nontheless. I would not be here otherwise."

"But, I've researched."

"Your research is wrong." She snaps.

Quinn shifts in her seat, drawing our attention to her. "So you really are Rachel's aunt?"

"Of course I am." Her anger seems to deflate a little as my friend speaks.

"You're not a witch or anything?" Quinn can't hide her skepticism. She doesn't believe that my aunt is a witch and she doesn't think that she gave me my penis, but there are things that I know, research outside of the family that I've done.

My aunt shakes her head with a chuckle. "I am just Lilith, Quinn."

I notice the almost playful sparkle in her dark eyes. "Lilith?" I ask.

When she turns her head back to towards me, I swear that I see something else in those eyes, something that I can't really name. A deepening of colour until the dark chocolate becomes almost black? A swirl of something dangerous? I don't know.

She nods slowly, and I wonder if she sees recognition in my eyes. "Just your great Aunt Lilith, bubbeleh."

Our conversation comes to an abrupt ending when my fathers return from their date. They don't know about my penis, they don't understand what happens to me once a month, and they certainly don't know what I believe about 'Great Aunt Lilith', so I ask them how their date went.

I can see that my dad is a little puzzled by Lilith being in his living room when it wasn't someones birthday, a funeral, or Hanukkah, but he is always super polite around her, so he kisses her cheek and asks her if she's well as daddy chats to me about the movie he and dad saw.

"How was the party, baby?" Daddy asks. "You're back earlier than expected."

"Quinn bought me home because I wasn't feeling well." I send a smile to Quinn.

Daddy arches a thick brow at me. "Not alcohol related, I hope?"

I shake my head. "I only had a wine cooler, daddy. I just don't think it and the Sun agreed with me."

My aunt keeps quiet, which I am grateful for. We'd told her that I got sick so that I had an excuse to leave the room and knock one out. I really hadn't had a lot to drink and i hadn't been feeling well because of penis pain. I wasn't lying to my dads.

"Quinn's spending the night. I hope you guys don't mind."

"Not at all." Daddy beams at Quinn.

"You're welcome to stay too, Aunt Lilith." My dad turns to Lilith. "I can make the spare room up for you."

She waves her hand at him. "Your generosity is appreciated, Hiram, but unnecessary." She smiles widely and out of the corner of my eye, I see Quinn cock her eyebrow. "I have a room waiting elsewhere." Lilith is smirking and I suspect that her room somewhere involves a married man. She had once told me that she prefered married men because they weren't so clingy. This facet of Lilith only helps me confirm her identity.

"Will I see you again before you leave, Aunty?" I speak up when it looks as though she's about to say her goodbyes. I didn't fail to notice that Lilith gave me very little information this evening.

"Of course, bubbeleh." Her lip curls into a sly smile. "Call me sometime tomorrow afternoon once you've had enough of playing with your friend."

My mouth drops open as a deep blush flushes my cheeks with colour. Did she mean my penis or Quinn? Lucky for me that both of my dads were busy sending courteous smiles between Lilith and Quinn to notice my embarrassment. I take a deep breath and plaster on my show face. "Will do, Aunt Lilith."

She chuckles as she takes her leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, bubbeleh." She reminds me and I nod.

My dad is looking at me now as we all stand in the hall. "Did your aunt drive here? I didn't see a car waiting for her."

I'm unsure so I shrug. "She was here when I got home, dad."

"Oh." He pushes his glasses further up his nose. "Strange." He says, but he never once questions the reason as to why she was here.

My daddy starts to laugh. "That's your family in a nut shell, Hiram."

"Hey!" Both dad and I speak together, but he takes no notice and continues to laugh.

"At least she left before she tried to cop a feel of my ass." Daddy exaggerates a shudder as he looks over to Quinn. "That woman does not know the meaning of boundaries and she certainly has no filter on that mouth of hers."

Quinn is smirking at him knowingly. "I did notice that, Mr Berry."

Daddy grins. I think that he's a little enamoured by the pretty blonde girl standing in his home. Hell, aren't we all. "Would you like some hot chocolate, Quinn?" He asks his guest before turning to me and daddy. "Hot chocolate?"

"That would be lovely, daddy." I smile. "But if you don't mind, we'll take it in my room. I have a movie that Quinn is in desperate need of seeing and I'm sure that you both," I look between my fathers. "Don't want to sit through Funny Girl for a third time this week."

My daddy chuckles deeply. "You'd be right there, baby girl. I love Barbra as much as the next stereotypically gay man, but three times in one week is too much even for me."

"You've already watched it twice?" Quinn looks a little green at the prospect of watching the movie tonight. "We can watch something else then if you'd like. Funny Girl can wait until you've convinced Mr Schuester to let you show it in Glee."

"Oh heavens, Quinn," Dad's bemused, I can tell by the way his lip is twitching. "Rachel has worn out three video cassette tapes; and a DVD of Funny Girl. She's seen the movie too many times to even remember."

"I really don't mind watching it with you tonight, Quinn." I smile widely. "And then again in Glee."

Her voice is barely a whisper, but I still catch her sarcastic exclamation of 'oh joy!'

I'm too tired out by today's events to hide my disappointment effectively and she must notice my dejected look because she quickly flashes me a smile. "Fine, Funny Girl it is, but only if we can watch Beauty and the Beast afterwards. I'm more than certain that you'll have that tucked away somewhere."

"I do." I perk up, returning her smile.

"Good." She raises her brow at me. "I'm only guessing from the tone of that song that you keep singing that the movie is more drama than comedy, so I'll need Disney to brighten my mood afterwards. I refuse to fall asleep with depressing thoughts in my head because Mom says it leads to wrinkles."

My smile widens further. "While the title could be considered a misnomer, it does have its funny moments, Quinn. I'd personally put it in the dramedy genre of film."

She sighs and shakes her head, but I can tell that she isn't really upset about watching the movie with me.

"Okay girls." My daddy interrupts. "Why don't you start the movie and I'll bring your hot chocolate up when it's done?"

We say our goodnights to my dad because he looks about ready to drop and I know that he has to be up early in the morning for work. As he heads to bed, I know that daddy won't be too far behind him once he's brought us our drinks and finished his own chocolate.

I hold my hand out in front of me. "After you, Quinn." She smiles and takes the lead. I'm wily and polite all rolled into one petite package. I rarely get the opportunity to check out Quinn's ass, so I'm going to take advantage whenever I can.

Quinn stretches her arms out above her head and yawns as we enter my room. I catch sight of a sliver of her toned stomach and bite down on my lip. I know that I saw her in her in a bikini just a few hours previously, but that delightful view has been hidden from my eyes since then.

She sits on the edge of my bed and I push my bedroom door until it is almost closed. "Are you really going to make me watch Funny Girl twice?" She leans back on her hands as she softly speaks.

I freeze momentarily as I watch her. She runs her tongue across her lower lip as she looks up at me through her lashes. I wonder if she's doing it on purpose, turning me on that is, or if she's lowered her voice because my dad has just gone to bed.

Swallowing thickly I make to reply, only to find that my voice has left me. I clear my throat. "If you really object to watching the movie, Quinn, we can just go ahead and watch Beauty and the Beast instead, or you can pick something else."

She cocks her head as I speak and starts to smile. "You're like her, you know?"

"Her, who?" I frown at her sudden change in topic.

"Your aunt." She smirks. "You don't have the slight middle-eastern accent or the scary eyes, but you talk the long way around most things like she does, and you both have the same smile."

I take a step towards the bed. "You've noticed my smile?"

She throws her head back and snorts as she laughs. "Everyone notices your smile, Rachel."

I can't help but grin at this Quinn. She seems so relaxed and playful and while I know that the Quinn Fabray who slushied me and called me names is still there underneath the surface, I'm happy that she's allowing me to see this side of her. My cock is also happy at seeing this side of Quinn because her belly button, and throat, and her shoulders are exposed, and I really want to touch every inch of skin that I can see.

Her eyes sparkle, and her cheeks are pink when she finishes laughing. "You want to make out until your dad comes up with the hot chocolate?" She returns my grin with one of her own.

God damn, I love this Quinn. My smile widens and I nod my head.

"Put in a movie, and get over here." She smirks.

"Which movie?" I pause on my way to my DVD player.

She rolls her eyes. "I really don't care, Rachel. It's not like we're going to watch it."

TBC


	11. Certainly not bigger than a bread bin

Part 10

I don't even see which movie I fumble into the DVD player. I honestly don't think I took my eyes off of Quinn, afraid that she would change her mind if I did, but she just keeps looking back at me with a shy smile playing on her lips and amusement in her eyes, at my scrambling with the remote.

"Eager much?" she smirks.

"Yes." I answer truthfully. "Honestly, Quinn? It's been quite a while since I've enjoyed kissing someone as much as I enjoyed kissing you earlier. Add to that the fact that you know my biggest secret and haven't run screaming for the hills, has me very eager to make out with you again. It's a refreshing change not to have to hold back or hide a big part of who I am."

"I thought you said that you were average?" That smirk of hers, coupled with an innocent looking tilt of her head is driving me crazy over here.

I take a calming breath as I near my bed. "You've seen it, Quinn." I return her smirk. "It's not exactly bigger than a bread bin, but I have heard that it's not the size that counts but what you do with it."

She snorts at that.

I lift my knee onto the bed as she scoots back a little, but I stop when I feel the painful pull of spandex slipping into an unpleasant area. Reaching down to adjust myself in my shorts, I watch as Quinn's brows furrow.

"Are you still feeling pain?" My face heats at her concern and I think my heart just gave a funny flutter.

I shake my head. "Spanks are just a touch uncomfortable at the moment."

"You wear them to bed?" She seems horrified by the thought, though she had been a cheerleader who was made to wear their uniform constantly while at school, so I guess she has reason to be horrified. "I can understand you wearing them at school because of the short skirts and all, but why did you put them back on after your shower?"

I had put my spanks on before Quinn had asked to see, and then touch; my junk because I thought that it would be easier for her if my wang wasn't flopping about in my boxers. Ha! I love that. Wang. It's an amusing word referencing the male genitalia and I wonder momentarily to the origin. And then I remember that Quinn is lying on my bed, waiting to make out.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Take them off."

My eyes widen.

"Come on, Rachel." She rolls her eyes at me but she's still grinning. "It's not as though I haven't seen it before."

"But you want me to put my boxers on, right?" I'm just asking for clarification. I don't know if I can handle making out with the gorgeous girl stretched out before me without having to think of Barbra, and that's with spanks and pyjamas on. If she wants me to do this, sans bottoms, I'll be sporting an erection within seconds. Hell, I already have a squashed semi as it is.

She stares at me for a little while and then shakes her head. "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"I'm sorry if I've crossed a line with you, Quinn. I'm more than a little trepidatious with our whole situation, and I'm unsure as to what you want of me." I stand up and cross my arms nervously over my chest. "I don't want to stop, but I don't want to push you too far either, so I'm really just going along with whatever you want."

She slides herself to the edge of the bed and pulls herself up into a sitting position. "I don't want to do anything that you're not ready for either, Rachel. You need to say something if I'm confusing you, or if I'd like to try something that you don't want to." She reaches out and curls her hands around my thighs, tugging me towards her. "Right now, all I'd like is to be able to kiss you whilst you're on top of me, but I want you to be comfortable first. Take off the spanks and wear what you normally wear for bed."

Holy moly! Quinn Fabray wants me to be the top. She's stretching the elastic waistband of my pyjamas between her fingers, seemingly waiting for my permission, which I give by nodding my head, before she pushes the cotton fabric over my hips and down over my thighs.

"Catch up, Rache." She chuckles softly. "Or do you want me to do this for you?" There's a sparkle of humour and mischief in her pretty eyes.

I stretch over towards my dresser and pull out my favourite pair of boxers, careful not to stumble and fall onto my face. Quinn's hands are on my ass, supporting me, and she's laughing at my awkward reach, but I really didn't want to move away from her. I drop my boxers into her lap. "Well, you have already seen it, Quinn, you may as well continue with what you were doing." I smirk back at her.

She rolls her eyes at me, but I don't think that she's really complaining about helping me change into something a little more comfortable.

My spanks are extra tight, they have to be to hide my dick whilst I'm wearing my skirts, and Quinn is struggling to pull them down, but when she does, I see the blush colour her cheeks when she finds herself eye level with my penis.

She licks her lips. Fuck me. She actually lips her lips before pushing my spankies down my legs and off of my feet when I lift each one in turn. She turns her head now, focusing on the alarm clock on my bedside table as she helps me pull on my boxers. I'm wondering if I've gone a little too far, but she doesn't say anything.

She's fingering the soft cotton of my form fitting, pale blue boxers when she finally looks back up at me. "I like these." She swallows visibly. Her warm fingers trace over the leg of my underwear and on to the sensitive skin of my thigh. "They're almost as soft as your skin." She breathes as her eyes focus intently on mine.

I take in a deep shuddery breath. "Shall I put my pants back on?"

She shakes her head and grabs at my pyjama vest, pulling me down to her. "Let's just be kissing, now."

I almost crash into her but I manage to steady myself at the last second by planting my knee on one side of her hips. I cup her cheeks, tilting her head up to me and press my lips to hers. It's just us, pressing against each other until we both take a breath at the same time and slant our lips closer together. I go left and she goes right, her bottom lip slides between mine and suddenly we're in motion.

I push her back into my bed as she fists her hands into my vest, pulling me down on top of her. We scramble about, not stopping kissing for even a second, until Quinn is no longer draped painfully over the edge of the bed and is now lying amongst the pillows. I take a breath through my nose, sucking her lower lip into my mouth. She gasps and then moans, letting me suckle for a few moments before she becomes more aggressive. Her hands are in my hair, tugging at me, encouraging me as she slips her tongue between my lips. She parts her legs and I slide between them.

"Girls?"

Shit! We jump apart until we're at opposite sides of my bed.

"Yeah?" I blush when I realise that he could've walked in on us because I hadn't shut the door fully. "You can come in, daddy."

He nudges at my door with his foot and walks in holding three cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He is so busy concentrating on not spilling our drinks that, thankfully, he fails to notice my flushed appearance and Quinn's scowl.

Just as my daddy looks up at us, Quinn slams a pillow into my lap.

"I hope you guys want marshmallows." He grins at Quinn because he knows that I would never turn down marshmallow in my hot chocolate.

Quinn forces a smile onto her face. It looks a little too excited for what the situation warrants but I certainly wasn't about to suggest that she take a few acting classes with me at some point. "Marshmallow sounds good, Mr Berry."

"Oh, call me Leroy." I think my daddy is blushing. "No one calls me Mr Berry, that's my husband."

Quinn's smile becomes genuine and she nods her head as she accepts the large mug handed to her. She takes a long sip and moans at the taste. Damn, did my pillow just move? My daddy makes his hot chocolate from scratch and it's good, but not good enough to deserve a moan like that. I blink at her and she's smirking. She knows what she's doing to me. Crap! I think I'm in big trouble where Quinn's concerned.

We both tear our eyes away from each other and look over towards my daddy. He's standing to the side of the bed, giving my TV a puzzled look.

"You decided not to watch Funny Girl?"

I look to the TV.

"I don't think I've seen this yet." Daddy sips at his drink and leans his hip against my bed post. "She's the Man, right? With one of those Nickelodeon kids that you used to watch?"

I nod when he looks at me for a reply.

She's the Man? Really? I can feel the bed move besides me and when I look to my right, I can see that Quinn is trying to stifle her laughter. Ha! Ha! Very funny. Why hadn't I looked at the case before slipping in a DVD? Oh yeah, that's right. We weren't going to watch the movie anyway.

My daddy takes another sip of his hot chocolate, his warm brown eyes focusing once again on the TV.

I blink widely, wondering if he's decided to watch the movie with us without saying anything. I wriggle around until I'm leaning against the headboard, the pillow still hiding my deflating hard-on and I don't know if I should be angry that he's still in the room, or grateful that his presence is causing me to lose wood. If I continued to make-out with Quinn for much longer, especially with how in to it she got, I'm afraid that I would've ended up having to change my boxers, or leaving to go sort myself out in the bathroom again.

I look to my right and Quinn is scowling at my daddy again. She mouths the words 'do something' at me and I clear my throat.

My daddy turns to look at me as I give him my version of a 'what the fuck?' face.

"Oh!" Daddy's eyes widen. "I'm sorry, girls. You two probably want to talk and braid each other's hair, and while I'm normally up for a little girl talk, it's getting late and Hiram will be waiting up for me." He smiles widely at us. "I'll take my drink and leave you both to your movie. Goodnight both."

"Goodnight, daddy." I return his smile and kiss his cheek when he leans down to me.

"Goodnight, Mr ... Leroy."

"Sweet dreams, girls." He says as he walks across my room and shuts the door behind him.

I'm tempted to get up and lock my bedroom door, so I hand Quinn my mug, move the pillow from my lap and dash across the room. I twist the lock and turn around to give Quinn a wide eyed look. That was close.

She's smirking again, but she isn't looking at my face. "While it's still not bigger than a bread box, it's definitely bigger than it was earlier." She's arching a brow when she lifts her eyes to meet mine. "Lord, Rachel, you're as bad as Finn."

Oh no she didn't just say that. I place my hands on my hips and huff my displeasure at being likened to our ex. "I most certainly am not, Quinn Fabray." I'm not pouting. I refuse to pout at her insult. "I do not go running from the room muttering 'mailman' when we kiss." I swing my hair over one shoulder as I look at her.

She giggles. "Barbra Streisand, Rachel."

My mouth opens and closes then opens again but I fail to form any sort of come back to her comment. It takes me a few seconds. "I sing People, not because I'm about to come in my spankies, Quinn, I do it as a way to stop myself thinking dirty thoughts that cause an erection."

She's still smirking and I really want to kiss it off her lips, but first I need to be back on my bed, so I walk, trying not to show just how eager I am, across the room.

"So, you were thinking dirty thoughts?" she asks before taking a sip of her hot chocolate, licking her lips afterwards.

My eyes follow her tongue as I clamber back onto the bed and I nod. I dip forward to kiss her but she hands me back my drink. I frown because I wanted to be kissing again.

She barks a loud laugh and I can't help but smile at how at ease she seems to be with me. "We have all night, Rachel. Finish your drink first."

I really wish that I can arch my brow at her, but I can't, so I sigh, get comfortable and drink my hot chocolate whilst watching the movie.

"So," Quinn shifts a little closer to me after a moment. "Dirty thoughts? Like what?"

It's my turn to smirk now. She's curious about my naughty thoughts but is it okay, now that she's touched my cock, if I tell her that most of them involve her? Or is that a case of too much too soon?

I look to her, trying to gauge how much I can get away with. "Whilst we were making out?"

Her brow shoots up at my words. "How often do you think dirty thoughts, Rachel Barbra Berry?"

My smirk widens as I dip my face so that I can look up at her through my lashes. That's sexy, right? "I think you'd be surprised, Quinn. Even without the penis, I'm a very sexual person."

She licks her lips again. "Oh." She breathes. "Well …" Quinn reaches over and takes my unfinished drink from my hands before turning to place both mugs on the bedside table. She scoots a little closer to me. "What were you thinking while we were making out? For starters."

"I tend to think ahead of myself." I swallow thickly; my eyes once again focus on her mouth. "We're kissing, but I'm thinking about touching you. Your stomach and hips. And when your fingers were in my hair, pulling me closer to you, I started thinking about you twisting your fingers around until you're pushing me down instead of pulling me closer."

"Pushing you down?" Her voice has become deep and raspy and I honestly believe that she has never sounded sexier.

I flicker my eyes down to her pyjama pants. "Yeah, pushing me down."

Her eyes widen. "Really? You would do that?"

Holy shit would I do that in an instant if she let me. I nod slowly. "If you'd like." I nip at my full lower lip.

"No one's ever …" She squeaks. "Why would you?"

I take a second before replying because this could be me, not only crossing the line but straddling it and going reverse cowboy on the sucker. "Because I would really love to find out how good you taste."

She gasps and I can see the flush of heat colour her cheeks. "Can we try that? Not right now," she rushes. "We should give it a couple of weeks, or months even."

I pause for thought then because Quinn is talking semi-long term and I'm being included in her plans. I wonder at just how long she's been thinking about me as something more than RuPaul, surely longer than when she walked in on me in the school bathrooms.

I fight the huge grin and instead I smile like a normal person. "What ever you want, Quinn."

She blinks at me and smiles in return. "Then can we forget about the chocolate and the movie and get back to making out?"

I nod furiously as I clamber onto my knees before swinging one leg over Quinn's lap. Her hands squeeze my thighs, then my ass, sliding up along my back and into my hair. I think she likes playing with my hair and that gives me a little hope that she's into me as a girl and not just a girl with an occasional penis.

She pulls me down until our mouths crash together in a heated kiss and I'm trying my hardest not to get ahead of myself this time. I stop thinking about what comes next and start enjoying what we're doing at the moment. I really like kissing Quinn and from the little noises that Quinn is making, as well as her fingers tugging at my hair, I'm guessing that Quinn enjoys kissing me too.

She's so soft and pliable under my lips, neither too forceful nor aggressive with her tongue. She's just kissing me back as though we could be doing this and nothing else for the next few hours, and I'm perfectly fine with that.

Her hands move from my hair. She scratches gently at my neck, and holy cow that feels good, before trailing over my back and disappearing. I can feel myself frown as we kiss. Where have her hands gone? Then she touches my fingers, lacing them with her own, and I think that I could easily fall so deeply in love with this Quinn Fabray.

She's playing with my fingers as our lips mesh and meld so I slide my tongue past her lips and deepen our kiss. She moans softly into my mouth and my cock twitches in appreciation. I love all of the sounds she's making. The soft mewling sound when I pull away for too long, the groan when I suckle at her lip, the shallow pants of breath she grabs between kisses, and the moan when my tongue wraps around hers.

"Jesus, Rachel." She gasps. "Where did you learn to kiss like this?"

"Certainly not from Finn." I grin as we press our foreheads together, taking a few needed seconds to regain control of our breathing. "Nor Jesse and Puck." I press a quick kiss to her lips. "Whilst both Jesse and Puck were seemingly good kissers, I had little comparative experience, so I decided to research techniques."

"You researched kissing?"

I nod. "Most teenagers garner experience through several partners and through this, their own particular way of kissing develops. I have only ever kissed three boys, for brief periods, and so lacked the experience to develop my own techniques. So, I Googled 'How to kiss'." I press another quick kiss to the corner of her mouth and then against her jaw. "I found numerous sites very informative."

Quinn tilts her head back as I continue to kiss a path down her neck. She moans softly when I dart my tongue out to taste a particularly sensitive patch of skin just where her neck meets her shoulder. I suck gently and she moans again.

"Thank the Lord for Google." Quinn groans throatily and then gasps. "No hickies, Rache."

I move my lips to a different spot, sucking and kissing until the skin flushes but doesn't bruise. I untangle one of my hands from hers, and as I move my mouth up over the ridges of her trachea and then back down to her slightly protruding clavicle, I follow the path of reddened skin with scratchy tickles of my finger nails. I feel Quinn shudder beneath me. Thank you, boxfairy24, for that little bit of information.

"Rache?" She arches into me, pressing her chest against mine, and fuck me running, my cock is swelling. She grabs my face and pulls my mouth to hers.

"Girls?"

We freeze at the quiet knock to my bedroom door and my daddy's whispered voice from beyond.

"Are you asleep?"

I blink owlishly as I take in Quinn's flushed features and I wonder if her heart is beating as wildly as mine.

We hear the door handle jiggle. I dive to the side of my bed as Quinn pushes away from me, and I grab for the TV remote, plunging the room into darkness before remembering that I had locked the door when he left earlier on.

"You're paranoid, Hiram." We hear him whisper then. "They must've turned the movie off and gone to sleep." I can hear Daddy huff just outside of my bedroom door. "It's probably just the neighbours making strange noises."

Quinn's hazel eyes dart to me then. "I thought that your room was soundproofed." Her voice is so low that I can barely hear her.

"It is." I whisper back.

"Then how can we hear Leroy, and how could your dad hear what we were doing?" She glares.

"My door is just a normal interior door, Quinn, but I'm not sure that it was us he could hear anyway." I shuffle about on my side of the bed and flop backwards until my head hits the pillows. I'm suddenly feeling drained of all energy. "The soundproofing in my room isn't exactly one hundred percent effective against some of my high notes, but it surely would be effective against a little moaning and groaning. My dad probably did just hear the new neighbours."

I can feel her staring at me through the darkness, so I turn to look at her.

"Are you sure that they couldn't hear us?" She's still whispering, but it's a little louder and I don't have to strain my ears.

I reach for her hand and give it a tug, encouraging her to lie down beside me. "I'm almost completely sure that it wasn't us they heard." I sigh. Damn, it has been a really long and tiring day, coupled with the arrhythmia caused by almost being caught making out with Quinn, twice, and I was ready to get some much needed sleep.

"Rache?" Quinn sighs as she settles next to me. "What about that?"

I lift my head to see what she's pointing at, and that's when I notice the tent I'm making in my boxers. Crap. I am too tired for this shit.

She presses her chin into my shoulder as she moves a little closer to me. "Are you going to take care of it, or would you like me too?"

Tbc.


	12. Is it me, or my penis, that you want?

Part 11

"Rache?" Quinn sighs as she settles next to me. "What about that?"

I lift my head to see what she's pointing at, and that's when I notice the tent I'm making in my boxers. Crap! I am too tired for this shit.

She presses her chin into my shoulder as she moves a little closer to me. "Are you going to take care of it, or would you like me too?"

* * *

><p>She chuckles when I gasp.<p>

"You're a tease, Quinn Fabray." I shake my head at her.

I take a second to evaluate my situation. Do I really need to get out of bed to go masturbate in the bathroom, or will it go away by itself? Then I feel something and my cock jumps. Quinn's tongue darts into my ear again before she nips at my earlobe. I suck in a deep breath as she continues to kiss and nip at my ear and just behind it. Wow! Not one of my previous boyfriends ever spent much time kissing my neck, let alone my ears, and it never occurred to me just how erotic a tongue flitting into my ear could feel. My cock hardens and I find that I have to reach down and touch myself through my boxers. "Quinn?" I swallow. Does she realize what she's doing to me?

"What is it, Rachel?" she breathes into my ear.

Yup. She knows what she's doing to me.

"Are you sure?"

I can feel her nod against the side of my face. "If you think that you can keep quiet," she snorts softly. "I'd really like to watch you."

"The lights?" I can't help but moan as she dips her tongue into my ear again. "My dads might see."

"Leave them off then." She sucks on my sensitive lobe. "It's not all that dark in here now that I've gotten used to it. I can see what you're doing well enough for now." For now?

Do I take my boxers off, or slip my hand inside? How much of this does she actually want to see? And if she does watch me as I jerk my dick, will it frighten her off? Will I remind her too much of her ex-boyfriends? Not that she's ever asked them if she could watch them masturbate. Well, I don't think she has anyway. Just kissing, right? That's as far as she's ever gone? Making-out?

"Rache?" I hum as she whispers my name to let her know that I heard her. "Where did you go just now?"

"Sorry, Quinn." I turn my head so that I can see her face. She's hidden slightly in shadows, but she's right when she said that she could see well enough because so could I. She is still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. "I was just thinking about how to do this."

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Rache." She nips at my ear again. "I can wait."

I tilt my head into her as she presses wet kisses to my neck. There is no way in hell that I'm going to be able to sleep now, not with a raging hard-on. I find her lips with mine and kiss her softly as I push my right hand into my underwear.

She tears her mouth from mine when I groan. I'm cupping my junk, giving my cock a squeeze, feeling myself up. Her eyes are on the movement of my fingers beneath the fabric of my boxers.

"What does it feel like?" She breathes.

"Warm." I clear the frog from my throat and begin to stroke myself. "Hard." I sigh. "It feels really good, Quinn."

"Can I see?" She shudders next to me.

I stop touching myself long enough to push my boxers down to my knees. I spend a quick moment just admiring the view of my hard dick as it twitches against my lower stomach. They're not exactly aesthetically pleasing, I'd still rather look at a vagina, but I find that I'm proud of my cock. It's a mighty fine specimen of biological ingenuity if ever there was one. I would say that it was perfect in every way, but that would be boasting and Rachel Berry does not boast. I don't. I advertise my extraordinary talents, but I do not boast.

"Touch it." she breathes as she throws her leg over my right and scoots a little closer still. It takes me a few seconds to realise what she's doing, but then it clicks when she pants harshly against my cheek and I feel her press herself against my hip bone.

"Fuck." I gasp. Turning quickly I reach over to my bedside table, knocking my alarm clock to the floor in the process. We both freeze, listening to hear if my dads heard the thump. When it's clear that they're not climbing out of bed to hammer on my bedroom door again, I fumble in the drawer and pull out a bottle of lotion. A few squirts onto my hand and I'm back in business.

I fist my hand and twist as I coat my dick in lotion. I feel Quinn's quick breaths ghosting past my chin. She must be looking down between my breasts and past my stomach as she watches me slowly drag my hand up and down. She almost has the same view that I do, but I'm focusing more on the flex of her thigh as she presses her groin into me. I rub my thumb over and around the head of my cock a couple of times, smoothing the pre-cum all around. I'm jerking it a little faster now, rapid tugs to the end of my dick before slowing my ascension by squeezing my fingers rhythmically around my shaft until I reach the base.

Quinn whimpers when I shake my dick. She's saying something beneath her breath, but I can't quite catch what it is.

My left hand joins in the fun and I massage my balls as I stroke myself. I hear her soft words then as she grabs my waist and grinds into me.

"Slut."

I blink rapidly, trying to clear my mind of my approaching orgasm. I slow down my strokes and concentrate on the words that she's breathing against my shoulder. Is she trying her hand at dirty talk? Because really, the first time doing something even remotely sexual with someone is not the time to experiment with such things. Dirty talk isn't enjoyable to everyone. It's something that needs discussing first, and then researched to optimise the erotic value of said words. Calling someone a slut, could be considered sexy to one person and offensive to another. I, for one, do not enjoy being called a slut. I would've much preferred her referencing her genitalia perhaps joining with mine. Now that is sexy.

"… In trouble again."

Huh? What was that?

I stop her then. My hand is no longer wrapped around my dick but is instead stopping the rapid jerk of her hips against mine. She looks up at me, and I don't think that she even realises that she has tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She whispers. "Why did you stop?"

I wipe my hands on my vest before running my thumbs under her eyes. Her pretty eyes are shrouded in shadows but I can still make out the shimmer of unshed tears, so I press my lips to hers, then to both cheeks and then back to her lips again. It clicks for me as I kiss her, so I kiss her again, just a comforting press of my lips to hers.

"Rache?" She sighs against my mouth. Her arms wrap around me, pulling me as close to her as possible.

"You are not a slut, Quinn Fabray, and I am not Noah Puckerman."

She chokes on a sob as she buries her face against my neck.

"I am seriously going to kick that boy in the testicles next time I see him." I shake my head in disappointment.

"It's not all his fault." She sniffles. "I let him do it, Rachel. I said yes."

I huff as I run my fingers through her hair and over her back. "That might be so, Quinn, but he knew what he was doing when he gave you drink after drink, and he knew what he was doing when he failed to protect you both. I would never, will never, do that to you, Quinn. I will always protect you."

She takes in a long shuddery breath and lifts her face so that she can kiss me. When she pulls away, she looks into my eyes. "I always end up getting into trouble."

I can feel my brows furrow at her words. "We can stop." I hate saying it more than I thought I would. "We can go back to how things were."

She shakes her head. "What if I don't want to?"

"Quinn?" Her eyes lift to meet mine again. "Is it me, or my penis, that you want?"

"What?" She seems confused so I elaborate.

"You're curious about boys and boy parts, and I look to be the safer option right now because you know, deep inside, that I will never take advantage of you or push you too fast." I take a deep breath and sigh as I release it. "It's not as though I will tell anyone what we've done, or even what we continue to do if you so choose because no one can know about me, Quinn. And, really, I might be your safest option, but you're my only option. You're the only person I'm attracted to who knows about me."

Even through the shadows I can see her arch a fine brow at me. "Who else are you attracted to?"

I shake my head at her. "No one, Quinn, and that's beside the point. Do you still want to touch my penis?"

It takes her a second, but then she nods. "Yes."

"What about when it's gone? Do you want to touch my vagina?"

She gasps. "Do you have to say it like that, Rachel?"

I can't help but smirk at her prudishness. It's oddly endearing that she finds some things hard to handle, and yet only a few minutes ago, she was watching me as I masturbated. "Do you want to watch me as I touch my … pussy, Quinn?" She used that word herself earlier on today, she probably heard the other cheerleaders use it a lot more frequently than the biological reference, so she might be more comfortable with it.

"Rache?" Am I wrong here or did her voice suddenly become deeper?

I lick my lips as I touch my fingers to her chin, gently guiding her face away from my pillows so that I can breathe against her ear. "Do you want …" I whisper softly. "to watch as I run my fingers," I take her earlobe between my teeth and nip before flicking my tongue against it. "all over my wet pussy, Quinn? I would be so," I kiss her ear. "very," I kiss her cheek. "wet," I kiss the corner of her mouth. "for you, Quinn." I can feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest, and I know her answer even before she pants out her 'yes' and captures my lips with her own. I guess there is a place for dirty talk in our first sexual experience together after all.

"You're wrong, Rachel." She breathes against my mouth.

I pull away from her.

"I'm not curious about boys at all." I can just about see her smile. "I'm curious about you."

I return her smile with one of my own just before I kiss her again. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to stop either." Lord above, I never want to stop. "But you need to know that you're not a slut for wanting this."

"Girls want sex as much as boys, right?" Her voice sounds a little weaker now, a little less sure and even though she mentioned sex, and my cock is doing a happy bobbing dance, I know that I need to reassure her.

"Of course they do." I nod. "And really, Quinn, you've only ever had sex once, so in what world does that make you a slut?"

She's silent for a moment. "In a world where I get pregnant by my boyfriend's best friend, and then thrown out of my home by my strict, ultra-religious parents."

Damn.

"You're not a slut in my world, and you're more than welcome to come live in it anytime you want to." I know I'm a little stern, but Quinn really needs to start believing in herself as much as I believe in her.

She giggle-snorts and my eyes widen at the sound because if she's laughing, then she's no longer crying, and I much prefer a giggling Quinn to a crying Quinn.

"I don't know, Rache." She presses her nose to my clavicle as she continues to giggle. "I might be a bit too tall for Munchkinland."

I huff, but I'm not angry. How can I be when she's laughing? "I'm going to go to Rite Aid tomorrow, before I go see my aunt, and pick up a box of condoms."

She stops laughing and starts to cough violently.

"Even the pill isn't one hundred percent effective, so using both, if we ever decide to go as far in our experimentation as full copulation, will be safer for you in preventing pregnancy."

"Lord, Rachel." She takes a breath.

"There's nothing wrong in being prepared."

She shakes her head but I know that she's smiling when she kisses my shoulder. "Okay."

"Okay." I smile and kiss the crown of her head.

We take a few minutes then, revelling in our closeness. At least that's what I was doing. I don't know how long this 'thing', for lack of a better word, will last with Quinn. I don't know exactly how far we'll go, or how things will be once we're back at school on Monday, but I am willing to go all the way with her. Oops, talk about a Freudian slip. I mean, I'll be there for her, for as long as she'll have me.

I sigh softly until I feel kisses against my neck and warm fingers wrap around my still hard cock. I had had every intention of taking care of it once Quinn was settled, I hadn't thought about her taking care of it for me.

"Can I, Rachel?" She hums against my ear and I nod, unable to voice my permission at that moment. She lifts onto her elbow, raising her head until I can see the sparkle in her eyes and the smirk playing on her lips. "No more serious talking, for now."

I let out a bit of a strangled moan as she rubs her thumb over my dick, just like I had earlier. Damn, the girl must've been taking mental notes on my masturbation techniques. I reach out and grab for her thigh, hoping that she'll take the hint and start up that sexy grinding again, but she shakes her head.

"No." She glances from my dick in her hand, to my mouth and then to my eyes.

I can't help the whine that leaves my lips. She jerks the end of my dick and I lift my head to kiss her. I slide my fingers into her hair until I'm cradling the back of her head and I hold her against me as I slide my tongue between her lips.

Quinn pulls away from me, shushing me softly as I repeat her name over and over. Why won't she kiss me?

"Rachel?" She's staring at my mouth. "I want you to touch me too."

"Fuck." I gasp.

Quinn's kissing me now like there's no tomorrow and I'm running my hand down along her arm until I reach her fingers. I give her hand a quick squeeze before I slip my fingers beneath the waist band of her pyjama pants and into her panties.

My hips jolt at the moisture that greets my fingers and the long, throaty moan erupting from Quinn's mouth. She hisses against my lips when I quickly find her clit, rubbing around it slowly.

I'm so fucking close now. I've been on edge for far too long and I know that there's no going back.

"Damn it, Rachel." I love it when she says my name. "I want to feel you inside of me." She groans.

I pull back so that I can look at her face and I smile at her as I gently slide first one finger and then two, inside of her. There's this look of relief that passes over her face and I just want to be inside of her forever.

"I didn't …" she pants against my lips. "think of that." She grins widely at me and I think that she finally believes that my earlier words - when I said that I'll always protect her - were nothing but the truth. I will protect her from others, and from herself.

She's kissing me again; and back is the earlier aggression and need and heat. I'm thrusting inside of her, concentrating so hard on how she feels and not coming before she does, and she's twisting her fingers around my dick as she jerks me off.

"Quinn!" I gasp. "So close." I stop the deep thrust of my fingers and instead focus on short rapid thrusts, curling my fingers so that they rub against the sensitive spongy patch just inside of her as I roll my slick thumb around her clit.

She's whining and gasping into my mouth, and I can't hold off any longer. I push her hand to the base of my cock as I squirt onto my stomach. It's then that I feel the beginning flutters turn into a strong rhythmic grip of muscles against my fingers as Quinn comes, groaning my name.

We slump exhaustedly against each other, fighting for breath and feeling the occasional shudder as our orgasms ebb. I press my lips to the corner of her mouth as I gently extricate my fingers from the warmth between Quinn's legs, wiping my fingers and stomach on my vest.

I take a deep breath and pull up my boxers with sluggish movements before tugging the comforter over the both of us.

"I didn't think it would ever feel like that," Quinn sighs softly as she snuggles into my side. "And to think, there's a lot more to try."

I might be tired beyond belief, but I still find the strength to laugh a little too loudly at her. She slams her hand across my mouth and I yelp.

"You'll wake your dads." She chides.

I peel her hand away from my face and pout. "You hurt my mouth."

She's shaking her head at me, but she still leans in to kiss me. "No more laughing, Rachel. We don't want Leroy to come in here and see what we've been up to."

"Fine." I roll my eyes at her. I have jizz on my vest - which my daddy really doesn't need to see - and I'd really like to take it off and throw it across the room, but I don't know how comfortable Quinn will be if I am topless. I squirm, pulling my sticky vest away from my stomach.

"Take it off." She yawns as she snakes her hand over my hips. I don't fail to notice that she's only touching my boxers and not my vest. "I saw what you did."

I chuckle softly as I lift my upper body enough to pull the vest over my head. Grinning widely, I throw it in the direction of my bathroom door.

"That's better." Quinn sighs, her fingers trailing over my sides to find a resting place just below my breasts.

My eyes snap open when I feel her thumb brush against my nipple. This is going to be a very long night.

Tbc.


	13. Not exactly sweet dreams

Part 12

"That's better." Quinn sighs, her fingers trailing over my sides to find a resting place just below my breasts.

My eyes snap open when I feel her thumb brush against my nipple. This was going to be a very long night.

...

"Down girl." Quinn chuckles softly. "It was an accident."

How can it have been an accident if she's still fiddling with my pebbled nipple? "Quinn? We're both in need of sleep, but if you keep doing that with your fingers, I'm afraid that it'll be a while longer before we're asleep."

She hums and I can tell that she's amused by my reaction to her touch. "I didn't know that I would like doing this." she palms my breast and I gasp. "But I can't seem to stop." she giggles and then yawns.

I grab her hand and hold it over my stomach. There, that was better and it didn't give the rocket in my pocket such a happy. "We have plenty of time to discover other things that you 'didn't know you would like', but please, let's get some sleep first."

She sighs against my ear as her fingers lace with mine. "Fine," She yawns again and I find it catching. "Rachel?"

I hum softly; my senses are already dulling as sleep overtakes my body.

"You want to do this too, right?"

I open my eyes and turn my head so that I can see her. "More than I thought I would, Quinn." I smile at her and then press a quick kiss to her lips.

She sighs softly as her eyelids flutter shut. The moon must've disappeared behind a cloud because my room darkens even further, but even though I can't see much, I can see that she seems content and relaxed. It's been a long time since I saw anything but anger and sadness on Quinn's pretty face and I'm happy that it was I who helped to take that away for now.

I don't know what will happen tomorrow. Quinn might freak out, especially after what we've done, but she might also fully embrace this thing that we've started. She said it was me that she was curious about, right? Not boys, not my penis? Me. I wonder tiredly as to how long she's been curious about me. Was it before or after she saw me jerk off in the second stall of the girls' bathroom? Was it before I split up with Finn? Perhaps that question could wait until after breakfast. I yawn widely as I turn into Quinn's warm body and she slips her hand from mine so that she can curl it around my hip and pull me closer to her.

It doesn't take me long to follow her into slumber, but I do suspect that I have the biggest smile on my face when I do.

* * *

><p>"Rache." I hear my name whispered against my ear on a warm breath. "Rachel?"<p>

"Yeah?" I breathe, fighting the urge to fall back asleep. My fingers flex. I feel for Quinn behind me and pull her closer. I've never been any kind of spoon, big or little, before, but I think that I could become seriously addicted as heat meets my ass in a slow grind. "Oh god," I sigh.

"Remember that … thing that you said you'd do," She tugs at me until I roll onto my back and I blink up at her. The room is much brighter now that the early morning sunshine peeking through my curtains, bathes the room in golden light. She looks like an angel and I can't help but smile at her. "If I really wanted you to do it?"

My smile falters slightly when realisation hits me. I swallow thickly and nod my head. Hell yes I remember.

"Will you do it now?"

I blink furiously as she scoots up and onto her knees. She's pushing down her pyjama pants before I've even replied, but then, from the way that my semi-erect dick is already twitching against my thigh, she probably knows that my answer is going to be a yes.

"Quinn?" My voice is almost a moan when I finally see her down there. "Are you sure?"

She's nodding her head and I almost come when she reaches down to stroke herself. "I need you, Rachel." She's chewing at her lip and I can see from the shimmer in her hazel eyes that she's asking me not to say no to her.

"How?" I move to sit up, but she's got her free hand on my chest and she's pushing me back down on to my pillows. I'm a little confused. Shouldn't this be her position? I need to be between her legs. Suddenly, she's lifting her leg and placing her knee into the pillow besides my head and I can't help but grab for my penis.

"Like this." She sighs in relief as her fingers circle her clit.

She's straddling my face, and all I can do is stare up at her as she masturbates above me. My penis swells in my hand and I rub up and down. I lick my lips, wondering how good she tastes.

I feel her hand in my hair then. She's fisting the long strands, making me tear my eyes away from the slick and swollen flesh between her legs. "Do it, Rachel." She gasps as she nudges her clit one last time before dragging her damp fingers away from her folds and up towards her navel. "Please."

I grab for her ass with both of my hands. I don't need asking again and it would be rude to make the girl beg. This here is one of my biggest fantasies about to be realised and I roll my tongue around my mouth, preparing it as I finally get to take the girl of my dreams into my mouth.

"Rachel?"

I can't help but frown at the sharpness of Quinn's tone. I blink up at her as she smirks down at me. It's then that I hear her say my name again, but her lips aren't moving.

"Morning, Leroy."

I grab for the sheets surrounding me as I startle awake. God damn it. I turn towards my bedroom door seeing not only a smirking Quinn, but also my daddy looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry, sweetie." My daddy apologises. "I know it's early, but your dad and I are heading over to the farmers market and we wondered if you and Quinn would like to come."

I really, really would like to come, but certainly not in the way my daddy thinks. Crap! I move around, hoping that it just looks like I'm getting comfortable, but what I'm really doing, once again, is hiding my boner. I really need to work on controlling this thing. Hell, who can blame me for sporting wood after the dream I just had?

I send my daddy a fake sleepy smile because I am anything but sleepy right now. "Thanks for the invite, daddy, but I'm still tired and I have to meet Aunt Lilith later on. Maybe next time?"

He chuckles at me. "You girls up all night chatting about those Twilight boys?"

I blink widely at him. Oh dear lord. Did he honestly think that that is what teenaged girls talk about? Wait! Perhaps they did, but not us. We talked about my penis, and we talked about contraception, and then we made out and other stuff, but we definitely didn't bring up the Twilight boys.

"We just talked, Mr – Leroy." Quinn blushes prettily and I find myself no longer scowling at my daddy but smiling at Quinn.

"Very well." He smiles back at her. "I'll leave you two to get some more sleep and we'll see you later, Rachel."

I lift my hand and wave at him as I flop back until I'm lying down. "Have fun, daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Bye." And then my cock-block of a daddy was gone.

Quinn's chuckling softly as she nears the bed and I narrow my eyes at her. "Sweet dreams, Rachel?"

I run my hands over my face and smirk. "It wasn't exactly what you could call sweet." I reply as I reach under the blanket. I was as hard as a two-by-four and I didn't think it was going to go away by itself any time soon. I raise my eyes to her and wonder if she would like to touch me again like she did last night, but then I realise that she's no longer in my pyjamas. My mouth waters when I notice that it's my jeans and blouse that she's wearing with her flip-flops. My jeans must've been a little short on her because she's rolled them up until they half way up her calves. I never thought that I would find someone else wearing my clothes so arousing. "You're dressed?" I clear my throat.

She nods as she runs her hands over her ass and tucks her thumbs into the back pockets. "Santana texted. She says that Puck left the house and back yard in a mess but that she'd help clean if I was back before she and Brittany got too bored and tested out every usable surface in my home." She grimaces then and I can't help but smile widely.

"They're together?"

She rolls her eyes. "Apparently so. I've got the feeling that I'll have to burn my sheets and maybe my mattress when I go home."

Quinn's acting all disgruntled, but I honestly think that she's happy that her friends have finally gotten over the whole Artie and gay panic thing. At least I hope so. I don't think Santana would be so obvious in her intentions where Brittany is concerned if she was still firmly in the closet.

"Would you like an extra hand?" I move towards the edge of my bed and sit up. I was reluctant to leave Quinn's company at the moment and I really didn't mind helping to clean if Noah has left that much of a mess. "It's still early. I've got a couple of hours yet before I call my aunt."

She's smirking at me and I realise that my erection amuses her greatly. "Shouldn't I be the one asking if you need a hand, Rachel?"

I return her smirk with one of my own, but I keep myself covered by wrapping the blanket around my body as I stand. "Really, Quinn? If you were to touch me right now, we wouldn't be leaving this room at all for the next few hours. Give me twenty minutes to wash, change and get rid of this thing," I glance down at the bulge I'm making. "And I'll be ready and willing to help you out."

"I never thought that you would be so much of a tease, Rachel Berry." She's standing there with that damn eyebrow raised and I wonder if she'd mind if just stare at her while I masturbate.

I sigh because once again, we wouldn't be leaving my room any time soon if she let me do that. "Dad should have coffee waiting if you'd like to go down and make us some?"

"You're trying to get rid of me?" she laughs.

"Yes. Now go before I do something that I've fantasized about for a very long time, and just might be construed as going too far too fast." I really, really want to bite her for laughing at me again. I'd suck at her neck before sinking my teeth in as I rub my cock between her wet folds. Holy hell, I wonder what that would feel like if we both had our vaginas, rubbing them together while she gave me a hickey. I want her to mark me in the worst possible way, and I know that she told me not to give her a hickey, but we don't share the same qualms.

She's clicking her fingers in front of my face which startles me out of my smutty daydream. She's biting her bottom lip and I take in a sharp breath.

"Where did you go?" She has a pink flush to her cheeks which makes me think that she knows exactly where I went, but that she'd like details.

"Quinn?" I swallow thickly. "Would you be averse to kissing my neck rather forcefully while I masturbate?" I avoid using the hickey word just because I don't know exactly if she's opposed to giving them as well as receiving.

She licks her lips. "Santana will notice that's something's going on with us if she sees a hickey on your neck, Rachel."

I have a feeling that she would like to mark me almost as much as I want her too. "I'll wear a turtleneck."

"It's eighty degrees out."

I shrug. "Since when has the weather ever influenced my choice in what to wear? Well, except for the rain, and snow. Obviously then I'd need galoshes and a suitable sweater vest."

She's amused again, I can tell by the way her lips are twitching, but from the twinkle in her eyes and the pink dusting to her cheeks, I can also tell that she's tempted.

I stumble over my sheet toga as I make my way over to my closet to pull out a pale blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt. "The material is quite thin, Quinn. Paired with this skirt," I flick through my clothes, clicking the hangers in my rapid search, and pull out one of my skirts. It was short with a blue and black plaid pattern, one of my favourites actually. "I'll be sure to remain comfortable."

Her throat bobs as she swallows. She takes a couple of steps towards me and touches her fingers to the skirt I'm holding up. "I like this skirt, but will it hide this?" She moves forward a little more until her hip brushes my erection through the sheet I'm wearing.

My breath hitches and I can actually see her hazel eyes become darker than I've ever seen them. "It's done the job before." I squeak. "Paired with my spanks, and an avoidance of anything I find sexually stimulating," I give her a pointed look because really, she needs to hold off on even looking at me like she is right now whilst we're in company. I won't be held accountable for my actions if she doesn't. "I should be able to keep the gun in its holster."

She snorts as she giggles. "I can't believe you just said that."

I shrug as I smirk.

"Can you be quick?" She arches a fine brow at me as her tongue darts out to dampen her lips.

I sigh. "Embarrassingly so, especially if you're involved."

"Right." She blushes again. "How do you want to do this?"

I was going to take care of my average problem (certainly not little) in the bathroom before washing up, but if Quinn is going to be kissing my neck, then sitting on the toilet isn't going to cut it, and lying down, like how it happened last night, would probably end up as something more. I glance around my room, but find nothing suitable.

Quinn huffs. "Lord, Rachel." She shakes her head at me but she's smiling so I can tell that she's not pissed. "It's not rocket science. Sit on the bed."

I shuffle my way across the room to do as she says. I wonder if she realises that it turns me on when she orders me about. I'm looking up at her then until she lifts her knee on to the edge of the mattress and disappears behind me. She runs her hands over my shoulders and down along my arms as she nuzzles her face into my hair.

"I don't know what I was expecting." She breathes. "But I didn't think that you would smell so good."

I take in a shuddery breath as I reach up to move my hair away from the side of my neck. Her nose is brushing softly against the sensitive skin behind my ear and her hands are parting the fabric of my toga.

"Do your thing, Rache," I can feel her smirk. "And I'll do mine, but you owe me."

"What?" I moan the word as I start to stroke my dick.

She kisses and licks my neck before opening her mouth to gentle graze her teeth against me, making me shudder violently. "You don't think," She sucks me a little before kissing me again. "That seeing you again," She nips at me. "Isn't turning me," She runs her tongue over the tender patch of skin where my neck meets my shoulder. "On as much," Oh god, she sucks more firmly now between her words. "As it does you?"

"Erm ..." I would be disgusted by my lack of eloquence but she was back to mouthing my neck and I was tugging rapidly on my cock.

"You. Owe. Me." She breathes against my ear before returning to my neck.

I nod quickly. "Anything, Quinn." Honestly? I would give her my first Tony award just as long as she kept sucking on my neck like she was right now.

I was a little preoccupied so I didn't take much notice of what Quinn was doing with her hands until I felt the fabric surrounding me, slowly slip away. Her hands were on my breasts then and her bites become a little sharp, but holy shit it felt so good.

"So beautiful." She whispers against the tender skin beneath her mouth as she pinches my nipples between her fingertips.

My hips rock forward at the sudden pressure. I roll my head to the side as I jerk myself off. I was so close. "Kiss me, Quinn."

I don't need to ask twice. Her lips are against mine and her tongue is in my mouth and I'm grabbing her hair with one hand as I come into my fist.

I'm still holding her close to me and the tremors are still wracking my lower half. Wow! That was a good one. Seems like every orgasm involving Quinn is better than the last. I'm panting into her mouth and she's looking at me with the deepest flush of colour to her cheeks. She's stunning and I think that I could easily fall in love with her if I wasn't already part way there.

"Quinn?" I speak softly as my breathing begins to return to normal. "Are you sure that you don't want me to return the favour right now?"

She closes her eyes and draws in a long breath through her parted lips. "Santana's waiting." I feel her shudder against me.

"Then when?" Because if I were in Quinn's situation, where the need and heat is practically radiating off of her body in waves, and let's face it, I was only ten minutes ago, I'd want to do something to relieve the ache right now.

She swallows thickly. "I'll be okay." Her smile is tremulous and I reach out to smooth her hair away from her forehead. "I'm used to denying myself."

I know that I'm frowning but I nod anyway. "Okay, Quinn. I'll go clean up and get dressed so that we can set straight the mess that Noah has left."

She repeats my nod, but just as I stand; she grabs for my arm. "Stay with me tonight?"

I blink at her. Did I hear her correctly?

"My mom's away until tomorrow afternoon and I know that you're seeing your aunt later, but I'd like to know what happens with her, and we could watch a movie, or maybe we can try some of that other stuff that you think about that takes you miles away from here."

I can't help but blush at her ramble. Does she even realise what it is I think about when I'm having one of my smutty daydreams? Me between her legs, eating her out until she collapses in an exhausted mess from all of the fabulous orgasms I give her?

"Yeah." She's staring at me, and I think that she has an inkling of an idea of what it is I think about. "I'll let you do whatever it is that you were just thinking about to me."

My hands clench as my body shudders with what feels like an aftershock from my previous orgasm and I suddenly remember that I have jizz in my hand. Nasty. "I'll call my dads before we leave and let them know I'm staying at yours for the night." Really? How could I turn down an offer like that?

Tbc


	14. We're through

Part 13

It wasn't my fault that Santana and Brittany emerged from Quinn's room with an entirely too satisfied look on both of their faces. It wasn't. I may have slowed down our departure from my home by searching for something suitable to wear for tomorrow morning and packing it in to a small carry-all, but it was Quinn who picked out simple soft pink boxers and a t-shirt for me to wear to bed. Therefore, it was her fault that it took us an extra thirty minutes before we even started the drive to her home.

Huh? I hear you say. Well, Quinn Fabray is some sort of cotton fetishist because her hazel eyes became glazed over as soon as she set them to my underwear draw.

At first, I watched in amusement as she fingered a pair of my plain white briefs. They certainly weren't what I would call sexy but they were definitely my most comfortable and well-worn panties. Then I watched a slow blush colour her cheeks when she ran her fingers over a faded pair of blue 'Wednesday' boyshorts, and then my, what used to be red, 'Friday' shorts. I don't know what happened to the rest of the days of the week, they were probably thrown away some time ago as they fell into disrepair.

I only had a single pair of what I would call sexy lingerie. A matching lace bra and panty set in a beautiful rose pink, but Quinn didn't even look twice at those as she continued to riffle through my underwear draw.

"Really, Quinn? I'm fully capable of choosing what to wear for our sleepover tonight." I shook my head, but I was still highly amused by her.

She flicked her gaze at me and blushed further. "You'll need boxers again." Her throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly, fully ignoring what I had said.

I huffed as I pulled out my second drawer. Sweat shorts, booty shorts, boxer shorts and board shorts. I didn't fail to notice the quirk of her lips when she spotted the brightly coloured board shorts, but she didn't say anything about them. What Quinn actually did was zero in on a pair of pale pink boxers. She pulled them out of the drawer, stroking the material between her fingers.

"Do you like these?" She breathed and I was half expecting her to rub the soft material against her face.

I nodded. "They're one of my favourite pairs."

"Good." She seemed reluctant to hand them over to me, but she did so before tugging open the next drawer down. She ran her fingers over my sleep shirts, pyjamas and vest tops. It was a greyish/white jersey t-shirt that had seen much better days, that took Quinn's fancy this time. Granted, it was one of my favourite t-shirts to lounge about in, but the threadbare material was starting to drop into small holes, and would not give the right first impression if I were by chance, seen by Mrs Fabray.

"Quinn?" I was exasperated by her choices. "I do have other, less worn, shirts to wear for bed. Please, let me choose one of those?"

She shook her head at me then. "Please, Rachel?" Her face is flushed, and not all of the colour stemmed from our earlier activities. I honestly believed right then and there, that Quinn Fabray liked cotton in a freaky way. "They're so soft." She blushes furiously and I'm taken aback by her embarrassment. "They're as," Her voice was barely above a whisper and she couldn't look me in the eye. "Soft as your skin."

Oh wow! She's a sweet talker alright, and I'm a pushover where she's concerned, so I sigh. "Fine."

Next thing I know is that I'm being pushed up against my drawers, and Quinn is ravishing my mouth while her hands are in my hair, tugging me closer, and all the while I'm begging her to let me repay my earlier debt.

See? It was Quinn's fault that we were longer than what was prudent, oh, and we stopped for soy Frappuccino's, so I don't know why she is currently glaring at me while Santana and Brittany just look smug.

I stiffen slightly when Brittany bounces over to hug me. She's still a little sweaty from whatever she and Santana have been doing in Quinn's bedroom, and I really don't need to be thinking about what it was they had been up to. I was only human after all.

"Are you feeling better, Rachel?" She's looking down at me but she hasn't released me from her arms. "You had us all worried, even San."

I can't help the smile that stretches across my face when Santana blushes. "I wasn't feeling too well last night, Brittany, but Quinn stayed with me and now I feel just fine."

"You stayed all night?" Santana's frown mars her beauty as she looks to Quinn and then back to me. "Weren't your dads home? I felt for sure that they'd string Fabray up as soon as they saw her."

Quinn scowls as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"My fathers were going out." I gently extricate myself from Brittany's hug and stand closer to Quinn. "They would've stayed home to look after me, but Quinn offered to stay and help me out. I didn't really want my fathers to know just how ill I'd been because they would've been all worried and then they'd start talking about calling out the emergency doctor or taking me to the hospital. They can overreact horribly sometimes, but I didn't feel up to being left alone."

"Breathe, Berry." Santana shakes her head at me. "I don't really care if you and Q spent the night together. We're a team after all, and we need to help each other out."

My eyebrows rose at that. Did Santana Lopez just call us a team?

She scowls at my incredulous expression. "Things have changed, Berry, especially after the debacle that was Nationals."

"You threatened me in Spanish."

"And I'm not apologising for that." The Latina snaps. "I was angry that you and Finnocence got all up on each other in front of everyone and ruined our chances of winning."

"That was Finn." I huff but hold off on stamping my foot when I see a smirk start to lift the corners of Quinn's lips.

"I don't care who was to blame," Santana glares. "As far as I was concerned, your lips and his lips together made me want to vomit, and lost us the Nationals title. Now, you've broken things off with him and for the first time, I get the impression that it's permanent." She crosses her arms over her chest as she continues. "I also get the impression that you didn't like losing as much as I didn't, and that you broke Finnept's heart for the good of Glee. That makes you like Jesus in my book or Bruce Willis in Armageddon. Why do you think I've been so nice to you?"

Did I miss something? She's been nice to me? My eyes snap to Quinn when she snorts.

"That movie made Lord Tubbington cry." Our eyes turn to Brittany and then back to Santana when she doesn't say anything else.

"Anyway," Santana quirks a smile at me. "We're good now." She says it as though the last few years were just a snarky argument between best buddies. "I still wonder why your dads even let Q here through the front door though."

"My dads know who Quinn is," I sigh. "But they also trust my judgement. They also believe in the adage 'to err is human, to forgive, divine'."

"So all is forgiven between you two?" Brittany looks puzzled until she starts to smile. "Great, we can double date."

I swallow harshly and Santana laughs. Quinn doesn't even bat an eyelid at her friend's remark.

"You've got it all wrong, babe." The Latina turns to her girlfriend. "You and I date, but Q and Berry are just friends." She then glances over at Quinn. "You are friends now, right?"

She shrugs her shoulders before looking to me. "You could say that."

Dear Lord, Quinn Fabray would be hell to play poker with. The girl can seriously keep a straight face.

There is way more than friendship going on between us, but I'm grateful that she's keeping quiet for now. I certainly don't have any desire to share what we've become with others, or explain what it is that we're actually doing, when I can hardly come to terms with it in my own mind.

"Cool." Santana grins. "Britt-Britt and I'll go put some music on and start clearing up cans and bottles outside." Her grin slips into a sly smirk. "We've stripped your bed and put the sheets in the hamper, but you'll probably need to open the windows and shit. Stinks like sex in there."

I groan and shake my head as the new couple saunter off down the stairs with their pinkies linked.

Quinn's scowling at me again. "This is your fault, Rachel."

My eyes widen as she points at her bedroom door. "If I'm not mistaken, Quinn, you were the one who spent an inordinate amount of time searching through my panties, and then kissing me within an inch of my life. Not the other way around."

A fine blonde brow shoots up. "Are you saying that you didn't like it?"

"Well," I huff. "I could've done without the ten minutes spent rifling through my underwear."

She's back to blushing, and maybe I shouldn't keep mentioning the underwear thing because it seems to embarrass her. I didn't really mind, not at all, I just don't like being blamed for something that I didn't do.

She steps towards me, backing me up against the wall besides her bedroom door. "And, what about me kissing you to within an inch of your life? Did you or didn't you enjoy that as much as I did?"

"Of course I did." I gasp as she presses her body into mine. "But that was your doing, Quinn," I swallow. "Therefore, it's not my fault that Santana and Brittany had sex in your room."

"It's still your fault," She breathes just before our lips collide. "Because I keep on," She sucks on my bottom lip and my knees give, but she's holding me up by the press of her body. "Needing to do this." She grabs my hips and kisses me forcefully before she pushes away from me and sucks in a deep breath.

"Okay." I relent dazedly.

"Could you open the windows when you drop your bag in there?" She's back to smirking at me. "I need to go check on San and Britt. They're probably christening the kitchen table and I'll never be able to eat there again if they are."

"Okay." I'm still feeling that toe curling kiss and I would do anything for Quinn right now. I turn and open her bedroom door as she saunters off down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough, Berry." Santana stops gathering the glass bottles as she turns to smirk at me. "What were you doing up there? Enjoying the ambience?"<p>

My lip curls with distaste. "That's disgusting, Santana." I scowl because honestly? I tried to get out of Quinn's bedroom as quickly as I could. I don't know what sex smells like, and unless its the scent of Quinn and I that permeates the air, I really don't want to find out, but I'm not sure if Little Rachel would feel the same way, and getting a rise around the Cheerio's would certainly end in disaster. "I was in the kitchen looking for the Fabreeze, if you must know, or at least some scented candles, in case the open windows don't do the trick."

Santana scowls at me. "Shut up and go wake up the jolly green giant."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion and I place my hands on my hips as I look around the Fabray garden.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn drops yet another empty can into a bin bag. She comes closer to us, looking around too.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Observant aren't we?" She points over to where part of the garden had been landscaped with small bushes and shrubs.

Both Quinn and I's matching expression of aversion must amuse Santana because she's currently laughing herself silly.

"He wouldn't like it if I woke him." She waggled a half full bottle of stale beer and raised an eyebrow at Quinn. "And, I don't think he'd appreciate Q kicking his ass out of here." She pulled out one of the garden chairs, tipping it up so that the chips fell off and then collapsed into it. Santana then reached for one of the four Frappuccino's that I'd bought and that Brittany had placed on the garden table before taking a seat herself.

Quinn's eyes flashed dangerously at seeing her ex snuggled up to one of her mother's plants. I really can't blame Quinn for her anger towards Finn, especially after he convinced her to cheat on Sam for him, treated her so badly at prom, and then broke up with her at a funeral. The boy was anything but sensitive, and I'm glad that we're both no longer tied to Finn Hudson in any way, except for the fact that he still keeps asking me out. I also suspect that Quinn's anger doesn't completely stem from the way he acted with her, but also how he acts with me. Is it too early to think that maybe she's a little jealous?

I grab for the vanilla flavoured iced beverage that Quinn had chosen before and hand it to her. "I'll be back in just a moment. Please guard my drink from anything that Santana thinks would be funny to put in it."

Quinn's eyes narrow at me for just a moment before she relents. "Fine." She then turns her gaze to her friend. "Don't, Santana."

Santana just smirks and relaxes back in her chair as three sets of eyes watch me walk away.

I really don't want to do this and wonder as to why no one made sure he got home once the party had ended. I would never be so irresponsible and thoughtless.

I can feel her eyes on me as I close the distance between myself and a slumbering Finn Hudson. My lips curl into a smug smile. She's watching me like a hawk, I just know it.

Bending at the knees, I'm careful to keep them together so as not to give Finn, or the girls behind me, a show, I shake Finn's shoulder. "Wake up, Finn. It's time to go home."

"Rache." He grumbles sleepily before a huge smile starts to stretch his face. I grimace at the little sticks and leaves stuck to his dirty face and I swear that he smells like alcohol and vomit. "I knew we'd," He yawns and throws his arms out to stretch as he turns over to grin up at me. "Hook up at Puck's party. How was I?"

My eyes widen at his erroneous assumption. It's then that he notices a pale blue sky above him and not a bedroom ceiling. He looks around quickly, probably spotting the others, before scrambling ungainly to his feet. I reach out to steady him as he wobbles and grabs his head, but I'm grateful when he seems to right himself.

"We didn't hook up?"

I sigh. "Finn, I went home whilst you continued to drink yourself into an unsightly mess. We certainly did not, and never will, hook up." I feel like pressing the point of my finger into his chest, but I really didn't want to touch him. I still hadn't worked out wear that god-awful smell was coming from.

"But, Rache." He whines. "We were so good together."

I can't help but scoff at his remark. "I've offered you friendship, Finn. That is all I'm offering, and if you continue to badger me into going back out with you, I will rescind that offer." I place my hands on my hips. "We were never all that good together, Finn. We both deserve better."

"But, Rache," He whines again. "You love me. We're Finn and Rachel."

I roll my eyes. "I thought I loved you, but I get it now. Our relationship was always something that I thought I should have, instead of what I really wanted." I'm back to sighing as my shoulders slump with the realisation of what I did. "You're tall, dark and handsome, Finn. You're leading man material for some girl, just not me. Not anymore. I used you, and I'm truly sorry for that." I glance over at the other girls, letting my eyes settle for a second on Quinn. I'm already fighting off a smile at just seeing her. I never felt like that for Finn. It was all forced and fake.

"But, Rache."

"No, Finn. Go home." I watch as he frowns at me and I pretty much know what he's about to ask before it even comes out of his mouth.

"There's another guy, right?" His frown deepens and I take a step backwards. "Is Jessie back in town?"

"There's not another guy." I purse my lips, trying to figure out just how much to tell him. "I just want to be myself, and I can't be that with you."

"But, why?"

"Because she's not interested, Finncompetent." Santana scowls up at him, and when I turn around, I realise that she, Brittany and Quinn have all crossed the yard. "I think it's time for you to build a bridge and get over it." She shakes her head at him. "Go fuck a Cheerio or two. I'm sure that that'll take your mind off of the heartache. It did last time."

"This isn't any of your business, Santana." Finn growls.

I don't like the flash of anger I see in Quinn's eyes so I take another step back. Before I can go to her though, Santana has thrown her arm around my shoulder and is pulling me into her side. I might be rapidly blinking my surprise, but years of acting classes help me to convey to Finn that this is actually normal.

"Berry's a friend, so it is my business." Santana scowls back.

Finn seems to grow impossibly taller. "Since when?"

"Since she broke up with you, douche bag." She turns her dark eyes to me and gives me a sly wink. Now I'm starting to get nervous that Quinn will get the wrong idea about her and me, instead of Finn and me. "And, since her clothes stopped making my eyes bleed. Nice bikini yesterday by the way. Congrats. You gots to show off the hot bod a little more."

Finn's mouth opens and closes and then opens again before Brittany pipes in. "Kurt's on his way to pick you up, Finn. You can meet him on the curb out front." She waves her cell and steps to my other side as she glares at my ex. Quinn comes into line and I send her a quick smile.

I really don't have a clue as to what is going on here, but I am grateful for Santana's help. Finn can be more than a little intimidating when he towers over you.

Finn huffs as he looks at me. "Fine, Rachel. We're through."

"That's what I've been saying, Finn." I narrow my eyes at him but he just huffs again and then storms off across the yard towards the gate. I watch him carefully until he's gone and then I send Santana a puzzled look.

"What?" She slips her arm from my shoulders and grabs for Brittany's hand, tugging her back towards the table.

"What was that, Santana?" Quinn calls after them, but she lingers back with me. Her fingers brush mine and I'd really love it if she would hold my hand.

I try to hide my surprise when Quinn links her arm with mine and starts to walk towards the others, pulling me at first until I step in time with her.

"You and Rachel are friends now, since when?" Quinn hands me my Frappuccino as we all sit down, ignoring the rest of the mess for now.

Santana looks at me for a little while before she smiles softly. "She's not as bad as I thought she was." She shrugs. "And like I said earlier, breaking up with Hudson for the sake of Glee, that was the most unselfish thing I think she's ever done. She's all good in my books."

I return her smile and turn my gaze to Quinn as Santana leans forward to press a kiss to Brittany's lips. I lick my lips and watch as her eyes darken.

"Looks like Finn's off your back for now." She's smirking and I can't help but smile widely at her. "So, you want to be yourself? Is that anything I can help you with?" Her voice is low enough for only me to hear even if Santana and Brittany weren't currently occupied with each other.

I nod coquettishly. "I'm more than positive that you're all the help I need, Quinn."

Tbc


	15. Making lemonade from lemons

Part 14

Though it probably should have taken us half the time, it took most of the morning to clean the back garden and then the kitchen. Whenever Santana and Brittany disappeared for a few minutes, Quinn would drag me into a different room before kissing me senseless. If the others noticed our kiss swollen lips, they didn't mention anything, but I suspect that they were far too focused on each other to notice that our faces were flushed from our passionate dalliances.

Quinn had asked me not to go see my aunt and leave her alone with the frustrating new couple. Though I truly felt sorry for her in her condition, I really did need to talk to my Aunt Lilith.

Condition? You ask. The poor girl has been in an almost constant state of arousal ever since she sucked on my neck while I tugged on my cock. I tried to persuade her into accompanying me to a room with a lock, but she continually refused, stating that she would be okay until later. But, being around Santana and Brittany certainly wasn't helping. The duo were very touchy feely and they were so hot together. Quinn might have found my humming amusing, but I thought it downright hilarious when she started muttering the Beauty and the Beast song under her breath every time she caught the pair making out.

We were now all enjoying a spot of midday sun in Quinn's immaculate backyard, and I had just sent my aunt a quick text to see what time she would like to meet up. She agreed to meet me for lunch once she was finished with her latest boy-toy, which meant I had another hour to wait.

Brittany hums her approval at a bottled strawberry smoothie that Quinn had fetched from the fridge, until she sees me sip at my water. "Don't you like strawberries, Rachel? This is really good." She took a long drink.

"I love strawberries," I smile. "But those smoothies aren't vegan friendly, so I'll stick with water for now."

Santana scanned the label of her bottle. "No meat or fish in this one, Berry."

"It contains yoghurt," Quinn sips from her own bottle of water. "Which is dairy."

"What's wrong with dairy?" Brittany puzzles. "That's milk and eggs, right? The cow or chicken doesn't die, right?" She looks to Santana for confirmation and then back to me.

"For me," I twist the lid back on my bottle and place it on the table in front of me. "I try to avoid most, if not all, animal products because of the way that they are treated." I lean forward in my seat, and even though I'm talking to the group as a whole, I'm focusing my attention on Brittany, making sure that she understands me. "I've seen horrible videos online showing how animals are slaughtered for food, fur and other products, and how baby chicks are sorted into male and female as soon as it's possible to tell. All of the male chicks are then gassed because they can't lay eggs. The cows we get our milk from have machines attached to their teats, and they're milked for hours on end."

"We get it, Berry," Santana sends me a look that's telling me to calm it down and I think it's more for her girlfriend's benefit. "No more lecture. We're all capable of making our own decision on the matter and I, for one, will never stop pouring half a carton of ice cold milk on my cereal or drinking a delicious fruit smoothie."

"But there are alternatives, Santana," I sit back in my chair because I don't want to come across as confrontational to my new friends. I just want to inform them of their choices. "The Frappuccino you both drank earlier on was made from soy milk."

"What's a soy?" Brittany frowns.

"It's soybean, Brittany," Quinn speaks up. "And the milk is made from crushing the bean with water."

"So the bean dies?"

"It's a bean, babe. It's dead as soon as it's picked." Santana adds.

Brittany's looking at me funny and I'm starting to feel as though I'm not very good at explaining my preferences at all.

"So, the bean gets smushed to make milk, but a cow just has its teats tweaked?"

Oh lord, what can I say? "Erm, the cow has its teats 'tweaked' for hours on end, Brittany. How would you like your teats tweaked for hours on end?" I know as soon as it comes out of my mouth that I've said the wrong thing and now Santana is snickering and Quinn is trying to stifle her laughter behind her water bottle.

"I really wouldn't mind at all," Brittany smiles widely. "In fact, both San and I enjoy having our teats tweaked."

"Nipples, babe," Santana chuckles. "And they get a bit tender after a while, so I don't think I'd like to be a cow."

"Oh. Okay." The blonde just shrugs. "Does that mean we have to stop eating cheese and yoghurt? I really like cheese and yoghurt and milk duds."

"It's really your choice," I sigh. "And it's not a choice to be taken lightly, Britt."

"Then I don't want to be a virgin." She states.

I blink at her and wonder as to why we're having this conversation in the first place.

"Vegan." Santana leans over to kiss her girlfriend. "Q?" And that's the end of that conversation and I'm entirely grateful. "We drinking tonight? I know your mom isn't back until tomorrow, and if it's just us, then you can let your hair down and enjoy yourself."

Hazel eyes are looking at me intently.

My eyes widen. Our plans certainly don't include any other amorous duo except for ourselves.

Quinn shakes her head as she sips her water. "I was just going to have a relaxing evening tonight, S."

Dark eyes narrow at Quinn and then dart to me. "Does this relaxing evening," I can see that she's trying to keep the sneer from her voice when she says 'relaxing', but she fails miserably, "include Berry?" She's staring at me now. "I saw that huge bag you dropped in Quinn's room." Her gaze is back on Quinn. "What's going on?"

"Rachel's spending the night," the blonde stares back at her friend and then huffs. "Like you, she knows that I'm supposed to be alone tonight and didn't like the idea."

"Really, anything could happen to a young girl alone in a big house." I lean forward in my seat. "Have none of you seen Friday 13th, When a Stranger Calls, or any of the plethora of horror movies centred around a teenaged girl left all alone at night? Mutilation, murder and rape."

Quinn is sending me a horrified look matched by Brittany. What? My house has an intricate alarm system, dead bolts on the exterior doors and windows, and a panic room. I never even noticed a chain on Quinn's front door or an alarm.

Santana snorts. "Jesus Christ, Berry."

"San?" All of our eyes turn to Brittany. "I don't think Quinn and Rachel should be here alone tonight. If two is safer than one, then four has got to be way safer than one. We should stay with them."

I think I just shot myself in the foot.

"That's what I was thinking, babe." Santana smirks at Quinn. "There's still a bottle of tequila left from last night."

Quinn just glares at me and it's then that I decide it's time to go meet Aunt Lilith.

I make a show of looking at my watching and smiling regretfully. "Oh dear, I need to get going."

"I thought that you didn't need to go for another hour." Quinn grumbles at the same time that Brittany worriedly asks if I'll be back later because four is still safer than three.

I turn to Brittany as I stand. "I should be back in few hours. I'll bring snacks for tonight." We had pretty much lost our alone time as soon as Santana had mentioned staying for the night, so, I, being someone who has always been one to make lemonade from lemons, decide to make the best of it, even though Quinn is still scowling.

I then turn to Quinn and offer her a sincerely regretful smile. "I need to pick up a few things from Rite Aid and Wall-Mart. I may as well do that before seeing Aunt Lilith because then I can come straight back here."

Quinn's pouting. I don't think she even realises that she's doing it, but there it is, and I have to say that she's incredibly cute when she pouts. "I'll walk you out."

My smile widens and then I become devious. "Oh, and don't forget that you need to put fresh bed clothes on the bed." I give her a sly wink when her brow furrows. "If you do it now, the fabric softener will have time to banish any lingering scents that certainly aren't supposed to be in your room." I send a pointed look to Santana but she only shrugs as she chuckles.

"Fine." Quinn huffs. "I'll be a few minutes, guys." She's standing from her own chair.

"High maintenance much, Berry?" Santana laughs. "Wait, does that mean that B and I get the big bed in your mom's room tonight?"

"No." Quinn glares at her friend. "You and Brittany will get the blow up mattress in the living room. You're not allowed upstairs, S, not after you defiled my room."

Santana only laughs louder and if I weren't going to be spending the night in a bed where the Latina and her girlfriend have recently had vigorous sexual intercourse, I probably would've found it amusing too.

"Come on, Rachel." Quinn takes my hand in hers and starts to drag me towards the kitchen door, totally unaware of how Santana's brows just shot up to her hairline.

It takes a few seconds of stomping before we reach the front door to Quinn's home and I pull my hand from Quinn's. I glance at my purse sitting where I placed it on a key tray earlier, but before I make a grab for it, Quinn pushes me against the heavy wooden door.

I swear that I've never been pushed against so many doors before. I'll probably end up with bruises on my shoulder blades, or even the back of my head. Those thoughts flee when Quinn cradles my face as she steps into me.

"Please, don't go. Not yet." She breathes.

I sigh against her lips. "Quinn."

"I know." She swallows. "I'm sorry. I know that you don't get to see her very often and that you have questions that seriously need answering," She honest to god nips at my chin and I'm starting to feel a little dizzy as blood begins to divert away from my head. "But, please, I can't wait any longer, not if I've got to be around those two for the next few hours."

Holy shit! "You want me to ...?" I'm blinking a mile a minute and yep, my dick is having a happy.

Quinn looks around quickly, glancing at the stairs and then at the arch way leading towards the living room. "Get on your knees."

It's my turn to look around. Really? She wants to do this up against the front door.

She must notice my hesitance because she's looking at me and then kissing me deeply.

"It's," I pull my mouth away from hers, "our first time, Quinn. Wouldn't you prefer it to be on a bed, or even on a couch?" I look down at the dark wooden flooring. "Somewhere with carpet or a cushion, perhaps?"

She's kissing me again, and I suddenly comprehend her desperation. "We can do it in bed tonight." She whines against my lips. "I just, I really need you now."

"I can do other things." I grab her hips as I twist us around until her back is against the front door.

She shakes her head at me and I think that there are tears in her hazel eyes. "Anything else will take too long." Her breath hitches as my fingers dance under her – my – t-shirt, and across the soft skin of her stomach until I'm gripping the button of my jeans. "I'll … come," she blushes furiously at the word," really quickly, if you use your mouth. Santana and Brittany will get suspicious if I'm gone too long."

Okay, I'm done. No more protests from my lips.

I kiss her, pushing her against the door as I twist the button on the jeans she's wearing. I start to trail little wet kisses over her jaw and down her neck, over her t-shirt and between her breasts. I really wish that I had more time so that I can get Quinn naked as we did this, but she did say that we could do it again later on tonight, so right now, I focus all of my attention on getting Quinn off.

I tug at her jeans until they're part way down her hips and I'm pushing up the t-shirt so that I can kiss her stomach and trail my lips over the waist band of her panties.

My god she smells so good.

I let the t-shirt drop and I nuzzle my face into her as I continue to pull the jeans over her ass and down her thighs. She trembling under my touch and when I open my eyes, I can see her hands fisting at nothing. "Hold onto my hair." I mouth against the cotton of her underwear.

Her fingers are in my hair and she's pulling me against her. I dip my fingers under the elastic of her panties and slowly tug them down until they're at her knees. I swallow hard as I spend a second just looking at her. She's swollen and flushed and oh so wet, and it's all for me. I lick my lips, catching the barest taste of her before I dive in and kiss her messily. I'm all tongue and lips. I barely know what I'm doing, but from the soft moans and pants coming from above, I don't think that I'm doing anything wrong.

She's my ambrosia. I've never tasted anything better than her under my lips and I've decided that I only ever want to taste her.

Quinn's grunting now, pushing herself harder against my mouth, so I ease up on the bruising hold I have on her thighs and slide two fingers inside of her. Her head slams against the wooden door. I want to look up to see if she's okay, but she's grinding down on me and holding me firmly in place.

I can already feel the flutter of muscles against my fingers and know that she was right when she said that it wouldn't take her long to achieve orgasm. I suck gently on her engorged clit as I finger that spot inside of her and suddenly she's coming against my lips and I'm lapping at her like a greedy cat.

"Rache?" She gasps from above me. "Kiss me."

I never need asking twice, so I slowly slip my thumb against the bundle of nerves so that she can ride out her orgasm as I clamber ungainly to my feet. I'm kissing her with all that I am because, even though she tugged me off yesterday, and sucked on my neck this morning, this here, getting her off with my mouth, is the best I've ever felt.

She's giggling and I'm grinning my biggest smile ever.

"You can wipe that grin off of your face, Berry. You weren't all that."

I might have been offended by her knocking my sexual prowess if she wasn't smirking. "Try telling me that again, Quinn, without the post coital flush of colour to your cheeks or my fingers inside of you," I grin cheekily. "I might believe you then."

She arches a brow at me but she's still giggling. I kiss her again, distracting her as I ease my fingers out of her and discretely wipe them on her panties as I help her pull them up. When I help pull up the jeans, that I may as well let her keep because they've never looked that good on me, I catch her staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

She swipes her thumb under my lip and across my chin. "Not anymore, stud." Her smirk slips into a tender smile. "What about you? Do you need to, you know?"

I shake my head and return her smile. "I should be fine until tonight just as long as I avoid all thoughts of what I just did to you." My smile widens and I flick the button to her jeans and tug up the zip. "Honestly, Quinn." I add because of her incredulous look. I can hardly believe it myself, but I don't feel any urgent need to masturbate. I think that I was so focused on Quinn and her reactions to my touch, that I didn't really think all that much about how I felt.

She pulls me into her and she presses her lips to mine in a long, slow kiss that sets my body humming. "Perhaps, we can think about me returning the favour a little later on."

This girl will be the death of me. I'm back to singing Barbra and she's snorting her laugh. I glare at her, shaking my head as I step away from her addictive warmth. "I should go."

She nods.

"I need to pick up prophylactics and snacks before I see my aunt," She groans and it's my turn to chuckle. "I'll see you later, Quinn."

"Yes, you will." O-_oh_, she's smirking again. "Hopefully, all of me."

I almost pull the front door into my face, but luckily, my senses return and I shake my head at her.

"Hurry back." Her smile is shy as she waves her goodbye.

"I'll try." I don't know how long my visit with Aunt Lilith will take, we have a lot to talk about her and me, but I'm also hoping to be back here with Quinn as soon as possible. I just wish that Santana and Brittany weren't going to be here too. I can't believe that I'll get cock-blocked while Santana Lopez gets her grope on.

I'm scowling at my car, just thinking about Santana and her girlfriend invading my alone time with Quinn, but I turn to see that Quinn is still watching me from her step and I'm smiling again. To hell with the Latina. I'll take being in the same room with Quinn Fabray any day over being at home alone, even if we won't be able to touch until much later.

I send Quinn a quick wave as I climb into my car. Right, big box of condoms and popcorn, here I come.

Tbc.


	16. Friends with benefits

Part 15

Okay, I'm not being vain, but I am secure enough with my body image to admit that I am quite beautiful when I cry, and I'm currently sitting at my vanity, teary eyed as I stare at myself in the mirror. What I'm not so secure about is the reason why my Aunt Lilith stood me up.

Didn't she want to spend that little bit of time with me? Was it preferable for her to have sex with someone else's husband than meet up with her niece for lunch? Am I so bad to be around that she couldn't be bothered to even leave me a note or text me to tell me that she couldn't make our lunch date after all?

The tears build in my eyes, spilling occasionally down my cheeks to fall on the turtleneck I'm wearing. Except for my awesome morning with Quinn, so far, today has not been the best and it was only three o'clock.

I had headed straight over to Rite Aid after leaving my … Quinn. I have to remind myself then that what Quinn and I are is just an exploration. We're not girlfriends; we're barely even friends really. I can't hold back the sob that bubbles up from the back of my throat. Why would she want to be my girlfriend when my own family doesn't want to spend time with me?

Anyway, Rite Aid, and the mortification of being seen buying the bigger Trojan Pleasure Pack by Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schuester who also just happened to be shopping for condoms, or maybe feminine hygiene products. I don't know if it was the pleased smile on Miss Pillsbury's face, telling me without words that she was proud of me for not relying on a guy to provide prophylactics, or the tomato faced Mr Schue, who looked as embarrassed as I but couldn't decide on if it was because he had also been caught buying condoms, or because I had; and I was one of his students, that sent me scurrying as quickly as I could to the checkouts, grabbing other items along the way that I didn't need. It was there that I remembered that Rite Aid fully embraced their equal opportunities policy and that Artie worked Saturdays, and was currently serving the large man in front of me.

I will admit to panicking. Finn would hear about me buying condoms and he would explode. He would want to know why I suddenly need condoms, when I wouldn't even let him get past first base. Normally, I wouldn't care what Finn Hudson, Artie and Mr Schuester thought, but this wasn't just about me. I turned, flustered at being seen yet again, and bumped straight into a magazine stand.

At that moment, standing in a mess of strewn magazines, clutching a thirty-six pack of condoms, a stuffed lamb and a bag of Hershey Miniatures, I vow to myself that once those thirty-six condoms have all been used, Quinn will have to get the next pack.

I spent a few minutes calming the flaming heat in my face before I ventured over to Wall-Mart to buy snacks, and then onto the restaurant where my Aunt asked me to meet her.

I waited for over an hour. My aunt never called or texted to tell me that she couldn't make it, she left me there to wait, only to stand me up.

I know that there has got to be a valid reason for her not to meet me, but I can't help but feel let down by her. My head's telling me that maybe I'm overreacting, but my heart just hurts, and that's why I'm currently staring at myself as I cry my disappointment.

I look down at my phone. I've been clutching it in my hand, waiting for a reply to the texts I've sent Lilith, but now I'm contemplating texting Quinn and telling her that something's come up because I really don't feel like being around anyone right now. My fingers hover over the buttons until my cell suddenly chirps. Opening the message, my eyes widen and I have to look up at the mirror to see what I actually look like when I'm surprised. Taking a quick mental note so I can emulate the expression for my acting class, I re-read my text message from Quinn.

Oh dear lord. Quinn is sexting me.

I quickly swipe the tears from my face before looking back to the open message.

'I want your mouth on me right now.'

Erm. I tilt my head to the side, wondering as to what I can say in response. I've never sexted before, not really. Finn's efforts left me cross-eyed as I tried to decipher his version of text talk and Puck was always too coarse for me to even deem replying to. My cell chirps again before I've even formulated a suitably sexy riposte.

'Damn it, Rachel. I want to feel you inside of me.'

My breath hitches as I read the two texts over and over, and I drop my hand to my skirt. I can already feel the tight confines of my spanks getting tighter. 'You need to stop, baby. You're making me hard.' I type quickly, not realising that I'd written 'baby' until after I'd hit send. Crap! Was that going too far?

My phone chirps. 'Don't touch yourself.' I read. 'I want to do it for you.'

I swallow thickly as I press down on my cock. 'That's not helping.' I reply.

Standing from my chair, I move to my bathroom and wash my face. My eyes are still puffy and my nose is red, but hopefully, all signs of tears will be gone by the time I get to Quinn's house. Why did I even contemplate not going back to Quinn's when she's been the best part of my day so far? I straighten out my skirt and grab my car keys.

* * *

><p>I knock on the six foot wooden gate that led to Quinn's backyard and wait for someone to come and open it for me. I had knocked on the front door, but after no response, I remembered the gate, and that the three other girls were probably still outside, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun.<p>

I didn't wait long before the gate swung open and I was face to face with a soaking wet Santana. Oh joy! It looks as though they had all donned bikinis again. I know for sure when my eyes find a tall athletic blonde climbing out of the pool.

"What's wrong?"

My eyes snap to the Latina before she catches me staring at her girlfriend. It takes me a moment to register her question. "Nothing's wrong." I really do try to keep my eyes on her face, but her breasts are just there.

She reaches out and I startle, thinking that she's about to slap me for ogling her chest, but instead, she pushes my hair away from my face. Her brows furrow. "You've been crying, so something must be wrong."

My shoulders drop. "It's silly." I sigh.

"Q?" Santana yells over her shoulder. "Get over here."

"Really, Santana. I'm fine." My eyes dart from her face to the blonde looking over towards us from a sun lounger. I watch as Quinn stands and starts to walk towards us.

I can see her eyes narrow at me as she nears. She too must be able to see that I've been crying, but I plaster a huge grin on my face anyway.

"What's happened?" Quinn reaches for my hand and tugs me into her garden as Santana lets the gate close behind us. "Is everything okay?"

I can tell that she's worried and probably jumping to conclusions about my conversation with my aunt. It's then that I remember that my favourite aunt actually stood me up and my lower lip begins to tremble. "Everything's fine." I shrug as I feel tears sting my eyes. "She didn't show up." I shake my head. "It's no big deal."

At Santana's incredulous look, Quinn pulls me into her and wraps her arms around me. "Who didn't show up? What the fuck's going on?"

I clutch onto Quinn as I start to cry again. I don't understand why I'm so upset; I've been stood up before, quite often actually.

She sighs heavily. "Rachel was supposed to see her aunt today, and I'm guessing by the tears, that her Aunt Lilith didn't even have the courtesy to let her know in advance that she wasn't going to show."

"She didn't." I hiccup against Quinn's collar bone. "I waited for an hour at the restaurant before they asked me to move to the bar."

"Wow. Talk about rude." Santana didn't sound pleased, but my face was still buried in Quinn's neck, so I couldn't see her facial expressions. I did feel her reach out to touch my back though. "And this is a relative?"

I sniffle again as I lift my eyes. "I don't see her very often. We were supposed to talk about stuff."

"Well," Santana's hands were on her lips. "It's her loss. Now you get to shimmy your ass into that banging bikini of yours, and enjoy our company instead of your stuffy old aunt's."

My mouth drops open for two reasons. Firstly, my Aunt Lilith is anything but stuffy, and hearing her referred to as such was almost funny. Secondly, I could not wear that bikini for another four to five days. My penis does not look good in those briefs.

"I'm sorry; Santana, but I left my swimsuit at home." My sad face is my most realistic, but it's also partly real. Being in the pool would feel wonderfully relaxing right now.

The brunette frowns at me. "I'm sure that Q has a bikini you could wear." She looks to Quinn.

Quinn seems a little flustered by the request but covers it nicely by calling me fat. "I do." She nods at Santana. "But, I don't think any of them would fit Rachel's fuller figure."

Santana scoffs. "Fuller figure? You've got to be kidding me, Q?"

Quinn shakes her head and I can see that she's only trying to protect me. "She's got bigger boobs than I have."

"And your ass is bigger than hers, so things should even out in a bikini." Santana scowls at her friend.

Hazel eyes become piercing as Quinn glares at her friend. "Are you saying that I've got a fat ass?" I step back when she puts her hands on her hips.

Santana just smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Honestly, Q? I'd do your ass."

"Me too." Brittany adds as she bounces over. "You've got the best ass at McKinley out of all the girls and guys. San and I voted on it."

I swallow thickly. They weren't wrong. And then, all eyes turn to me. Crap! "They're not wrong, Quinn."

"See? There was no insult, Q. Even Berry thinks you've got a great ass."

I blush furiously and so does Quinn.

"So," Santana grins. "Let's cheer Berry up with bikinis, tequila and a dip in the pool. Go get changed you two." She then turns around and walks back towards the pool with Brittany's hand in hers.

I look over at Quinn. "I can't wear a bikini."

"No kidding." She sighs. "I'm still traumatized by the sight of things falling out." She shudders playfully and I smack her arm.

"And there I was with the distinct impression that you liked my 'things'." I give her a pointed look but I can't hide the smile on my lips.

She blushes further and huffs. "Shut up."

My smile widens into a grin when she once again takes my hand and pulls me towards her house. This hand holding thing is starting to become a habit with her, a habit I hope she doesn't break, even as I spot Santana nudging Brittany and nodding her head towards us. I slip my fingers between Quinn's and let her lead the way.

When we get to her bedroom, she doesn't push me against the wall to ravish me like I was hoping, she just looks at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She steps into me until we're hip to hip. "You looked really upset."

I sigh when I feel her breath against my lips. I drape my arms over her shoulders and smile. "I guess that she hurt my feelings by not letting me know that she wouldn't be there." I dip forward a little and rub my nose against Quinn's, making her giggle softly. "I'm okay now though, except for the fact that Santana is trying to get me back into a bikini and she apparantly wants to 'do your ass'."

She snorts at me and I find it adorable. "Jealous?" She chuckles.

"Quite frankly," I press a lingering kiss to her lips. "Yes." I breath. "I want to be the only one to 'do your ass'." Oops. I really didn't mean to say that last bit aloud.

She freezes in my arms and I swallow thickly at my mistake.

"Rachel?"

"Ignore that last bit, Quinn." She steps away from me and I miss her warmth immediately. "It came out all wrong."

She stares at me, her arms folding over herself. "I don't want to ignore it." She chews at the corner of her lip. "You were only being honest and I should probably do the same." Fine blonde brows furrow as she continues to look at me.

I step forward but she holds up her hand to stop me.

"Am I your number five, Rachel?"

I feel the air rush from my lungs as she brings up the conversation we had yesterday.

She sits down on the edge of her bed. "I just need to know, before I say anything else."

I nod my head. "Yes."

I watch as she blows out a long breath. "I don't want to stop whatever it is that we've been doing." My eyes flicker between her lips and her eyes as she speaks. "And I don't want you to let anyone else touch you while we're doing ... whatever."

My brows furrow as I concentrate on her words. Did she just say that she wants to be exclusive?

"I have no intentions of being with anyone else, Rachel."

I blink at her.

"I'd like us to be friends with benefits." Oh, I think my heart just broke a little. "Who … maybe dated too?"

"Okay." I squeak out immediately. What else am I going to say to that? No? I don't think so. Quinn has been my number five for a very long time now, longer than I'd care to really admit to myself, so there's no way in hell that I would ever turn down the chance at dating her for real.

"Okay?" Quinn lets out a long breath as her lips twitch into a smile. "But, not like how you and Finn dated, right?"

I'm a little confused so I ask her to elaborate. "What do you mean?"

"We still get to do stuff, right?" She blushes a deep pink and I can't help but smile at her embarrassment. "We can continue with what we've been doing? You won't make me wait until you're twenty-five or anything?"

I make my way over towards the bed and stand just in front of Quinn. "I told you yesterday that I only said that to Finn because I was sick of him pressuring me into having sex." I reach out and smooth blonde hair away from hazel eyes. "You and I have already gone much further than what I did with Finn, and to be totally honest with you Quinn, if you asked me to have sex with you right now, I would, and we haven't even started dating yet." I lift my knee onto the bed besides her hip and coax her into moving back before lifting my other knee. "I would really like it if we could continue getting to know each other intimately, and I would really like it if you let me take you out to dinner."

"When?" Quinn's breath hitches audibly in her throat as I ease her down onto the mattress.

"Whenever it's most convenient for you," I brush my nose against hers. "I will make myself available."

She lifts her knees until I'm nestled between her thighs. "Tomorrow?"

That soon? I can work with that. I smile down at her, pressing soft kisses to her nose, lips and chin before I rotate my hips into hers. "Six o'clock?"

Quinn moans as she nods her head. Her darkening eyes flutter shut and I can feel her pelvis tilt up into mine as we start to grind against each other.

I capture her lips with mine and she deepens the kiss immediately. I try not to think too much about the fact that Quinn is only wearing a skimpy bikini otherwise things would be over way too quickly for my liking. I would dearly love to touch and kiss every inch of exposed skin but once again, we have to be careful and quick, just in case a nosey Latina comes looking for us.

"Rachel?" Quinn gasps as she grabs onto my turtle neck. "Take this off."

She's already pushing up my top as I lean back onto my knees. I pull it over my head and toss it to the floor. I take a few moments to look at the beautiful girl beneath me. Her hair is mussed, her lips are swollen from our kiss and she has a flush of colour spreading down from her face and over her chest. "Be my girlfriend?" I blink. "I know that you'll probably want to keep things between us for now, and I don't mind, really. It's just; can I call you my girlfriend, even if it's just to me, when I think about you?"

She's breathing hard as she stares up at me. Her hands are holding onto my hips and suddenly she tugs at me until I'm falling back down on top of her. I barely manage to catch myself, my face hovers above hers, and then her hands are sliding underneath the cups of my bra.

"When I told you that I didn't have a five," She breathes against my lips as she palms my breasts. "I lied to you." She hisses when my hips roll into hers. "You're my number five, Rachel." She bites her lip and I think that she can feel my erection rubbing against her bikini briefs even through my skirt and spanks. "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

I press my mouth to hers, kissing her with everything that I have as we thrust against each other. I'm grinning and groaning and feeling so many things that I've never felt before, I would be an idiot to ever say no to Quinn Fabray. My girlfriend.

She gasps. Her pelvis jerks against me more quickly as she hooks one of her legs over my hip until her foot is against my ass, pulling me harder and harder against her.

"Damn it, Rachel." Her back arches into me. "You feel so good." Her hands squeeze by breasts over and over before she finds my nipples.

"Fuck." I bury my face against her shoulder so that I can concentrate on my grinding. I kiss the skin beneath my mouth and bite down when she pinches my hard nipples.

"Rache!" Quinn whines. "I'm … so close."

What I wouldn't give right now for there not to be clothes between us. I rotate my hips again and again and suddenly she tenses beneath me, but I continue to thrust against her until I jerk one last time and freeze.

She's breathing harshly against my ear and holding me tightly to her as I collapse against her. I try to roll to the side so as not to hurt her, but she holds me still.

"Dear god, Rachel," She pants. "If it's that good with clothes on, what the hell will it be like when we're both naked?"

I giggle against her neck as my senses return. Oops. I think that that reddened patch might bruise, but she really can't blame me for biting her when we were doing what we were just doing, can she?

I lift my face so that I can see her pretty eyes and I smile down at her.

"You look goofy." She chuckles.

"So do you." I kiss her. I don't care that I look like I've just dry humped the most beautiful girl at McKinley High because that's exactly what she is, and now she's also my girlfriend. If I didn't have to move, I would do a happy dance that involves jazz hands.

The banging on the bedroom door makes us giggle harder. We knew it was coming.

"If you two have stopped bumping uglies, I need to know where Mrs F is hiding the limes, Q." Santana, of course.

I was kind of expecting Quinn to freak out, but she doesn't, but then she didn't seem at all bothered when Santana saw us holding hands either. That's something I should probably ask Quinn about.

"They're in the fruit bowl in the dining room." Quinn calls out over my shoulder. "She needed green to offset the colour of the grapes and oranges."

"I don't care why they're there; I just wanted to know where they were." Santana grumbled through the door. "Get your bikini's back on girls, it's party time. Oh and don't forget to wash up before you come down. I do not need to smell sex and sweat on you two. Disgusting."

I look at Quinn and she looks back to me, but she just grins and shakes her head. I cannot believe Santana just said that after what Quinn came home to earlier on.

"Come on." Quinn shuffles out from underneath me and pulls herself to the edge of the bed. "I have spanks and shorts that you can wear, along with a bikini top. Hopefully, nothing will be too obvious."

I'm grateful that Quinn thought of spanks because I think that I might have just ruined mine, at least until I can run them through a mixed fabrics cycle on the washing machine.

Tbc.


	17. The tell tale VPL

Part 16

She's sitting on the bed in a different bikini when I emerge from the bathroom.

"You didn't need to wait for me, Quinn," I smile as I cross the room. I lean down and give her a sweet kiss. "But it is very much appreciated."

She tugs me back when I go to stand up, kissing me again. "Don't think I haven't noticed the hickey, Rache."

Oops. "I didn't mean to do it,Quinn."

"It's fine. I know that you didn't do it on purpose." She smiles at me. "I should be able to cover it with concealer for school." She seems happy and relaxed and certainly not pissed at me for marking her. I like this easy going side of Quinn.

I return her smile and kiss her again. "Santana's waiting for us." I breathe against her lips before kissing her again. I'm a little touchy feely right now, but I blame Quinn for being my girlfriend and giving me yet another orgasm. If we keep going the way we have been, I'll be rubbed raw by Monday, but I shall grin through the wince as I walk the halls of McKinley because I have a girlfriend and we do things that are very sexual in nature. Yeah, did I mention already that Quinn's my girlfriend?

"Let her wait." She slips her tongue against mine and I moan into her mouth.

"Quinn? Rachel?" Brittany is outside of the door now. "If you guys are still doing it, maybe you could hurry it up before San comes up here with a bucket of water to seperate you two?" I rest my forehead against Quinn's.

"We're coming, Brittany." She calls out.

"That's nice, Q," The ditzy blonde calls back. "I know its been a while for you, but we're still waiting and it's getting boring."

Quinn groans as I chuckle. She pushes me away and I pull her to her feet. She slips her hand in mine as we cross the room. I pull open the door to see Brittany staring at her bare feet as she shuffles them into the carpet.

"Let's go, Britt." Quinn arches a brow at her friend.

"Your carpet tickles my toes, Q." Brittany grins. "It feels nice. I'd bet it would be really good to have sex on."

I snap my head around until I'm looking at the blonde over my shoulder. "Why on earth would you want to have sex on the landing when you're so close to a comfy bed?"

She's giving me this look that, even with my extensive vocabulary, I can only describe as 'Awww, you're so cute.' If she wasn't looking straight at me, I would've thought that she was looking at a baby duck, or kitten, or a baby duck snuggling with a kitten.

"Awww, Rache, you're so cute." Brittany slides right into my personal space and wraps her arms around me. "Sometimes, you just can't wait until you're in bed. Haven't you ever been so horny that you just have to do something about it?"

Quinn giggle snorts, so I shoot her a glare. What do I say in response to her question? Sure, there's been several times at school that I've had to jerk off in one of the girls' bathrooms? No. Just – No.

I smile up at Brittany. "Santana's waiting." And then I proceed to pull Quinn along the hallway to the stairs.

"Bout time, bitches." Santana's grinning at us as we enter the kitchen. She's chopping limes up and putting them into a small bowl. "I thought that I was gonna have to turn the hose on you guys."

Quinn arches a fine brow at her friend as I splutter ungainly. "We were trying to find something suitable to wear, Santana." I place my hands on my hips.

She holds up her knife and waves it at Quinn and I. "One – we could hear you two out in the back yard. You left the windows open, remember? Two - You're sporting matching hickies."

I slam my hand against my neck. I'd forgotten that the whole reason that I had been wearing a turtleneck earlier was because of the dark bruise.

"Three? You guys have been all up on each other since you got back here from spending the night at Berry's." Santana smirks. "The hand holding thing is a real give away, plus the fact that Q has had a major crush on you since, like, we joined Glee."

"I was dating Finn." Quinn scowls.

"Since when does dating Finnocense make a difference to who you're crushing on, Q?" Santana steps away from the work surface with the bowl of limes. "I did the deed with doufus, and I was in love with Britt."

I look to Brittany, wondering if she was upset with the reminder of Santana's past, but the girl is just smiling brightly at her girlfriend.

"That's different, San." Quinn grumbles. "You've been in love with B since kindergarten."

"And?" Santana smirks."How's that any different to you crushing on Berry ever since we started Mckinley?" She arches a dark brow at my girlfriend before turning to me. "And, Rachel has had lady wood for you ever since you became a Cheerio? It's so obvious."

"You two have totally been into each other for almost as long as San and I." Brittany jumps up onto a work surface and swings her legs. "But you were both in the Nile until last night's party."

"Denial, babe." Santana quickly corrects Brittany before narrowing her eyes at me. "You okay, Rache? You're looking like you're gonna hurl."

I'm shaking and I suddenly feel icy cold despite the warm weather. I swallow thickly. "What?"

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Quinn's looking at me with worry clearly visible in her beautiful eyes. "Does it hurt again?" She takes a few steps until she's directly in front of me. "Is it like last night?"

"Please don't tell anyone." I'm still looking at Santana over Quinn's shoulder. "Please, Santana. I'll do anything."

"What the fuck, Berry?"

I'm absolutely terrified. She knows my secret - apparantly since the three of them became Cheerios. "Please, Santana." I'm begging her now, imploring her with my entire being not to tell. "They already think I'm a freak at school. Please don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Santana is frowning at me and I don't know if she's playing me or playing innocent. Is she trying to get me to say it out loud? Has she got a recording device hidden within her ample cleavage?

"Rachel!" Quinn snaps and my eyes dart to hers. "Santana doesn't know what you're talking about." She widens her hazel eyes at me. "She doesn't know."

"Know what?" Santana huffs. "What the fuck?"

I turn my eyes back to the Latina, feeling my cheeks flush with heat at my over reacting to her 'lady wood' comment.

"Rachel thinks you're going to tell people about her penis." All of our eyes turn to Brittany as she shudders at the sour taste of a piece of lime she's snagged. "It is a penis week, right Rache? You're wearing spanks or granny panties instead of your usual panties, so I'm thinking that it's a Mr Peepee week."

I'm looking at Brittany wide eyed. I don't know wether to be aghast at her knowing or seriously impressed with her observational skills. Wait! How on earth does she know what underwear I wear?

"It's your V.P.L." she smiles at me as she answers the question I had yet to ask. "When you don't have one, I can tell that you're either going without undies or wearing spanks, or big knickers like on Bridget Jones."

"That doesn't mean Berry's packing though, Britt." Santana is still frowning her confusion at the conversation.

"Packing? where's she going?"

"I mean packing as in wearing a strap-on."

Oh holy hell. Why are they talking about me like I'm not dying of embarrassment over here?

Brittany smirks. "Rachel doesn't need a strap-on like we do, San, at least not this week anyway." She turns a big beaming smile at me. "Isn't that right, Rache? You have a real life penis, just like Pinnochio when his wish came true. Did you make a wish too?"

My jaw drops open.

"Wait!" Santana is staring up at her girlfriend, her brows furrow further in her confusion. "You think Berry is a chick with a dick just because of her lack of a visible panty line?" Oh, so that's what she meant by V.P.L. "It's not possible, Britt. Berry's a girl with girl bits, just like you and I."

Brittany nods her head in agreement and then shakes it as her own brow furrows. She looks at me with bright blue eyes. "Why do you have a penis, Rachel? I know you're a girl, we've shared a locker room. I've seen you naked, but -" She looks down towards my crotch and I fight the urge to cover myself with my hands. "You leave the toilet seat up sometimes."

I blink owlishly at her. That's her reasoning? Moses, this girl has to be like some crazy C.I.A. code breaker outside of school. While we all think that she's a little lacking in the intelligence department, Brittany S. Pierce is probably a secret savant. I clear my throat and open my mouth but nothing comes out. What do I say? Do I lie through my teeth like I did with Quinn and then have it back fire spectacularly in my face. Would it be so bad to have two other people on my side just in case the faecal matter hits the fan? Can I trust Santana and Brittany not to say anything to anyone else?

I flick my gaze between the two of them as I feel Quinn take my hand into hers. I open my mouth again. I've made up my mind.

"Ay dios Mio!" Santana gasps and her eyes widen. She looks from my face to the shorts I'm wearing and then back up to my face. "It's true?"

She doesn't sound at all sure, but her eyes are now trying to burn a whole through my baggy shorts. She steps forward, I step back and that's when she looks to Quinn.

"That's why you were on your knees in the janitors closet. You wanted to see it."

Quinn's eyes widen and then she's dragging me out of the kitchen and into the washroom I was trapped in last night. She swallows thickly.

"Quinn." I try to breathe in deeply as tears prickle at my eyes.

She sighs softly and presses a kiss to my lips. "Brittany knows, Rache, we may as well tell Santana too."

We. She said we, and if I wasn't panicking right now, I think that I would've declared my love for her, but I'm currently seeing spots in front of my eyes resulting from the hyperventilation I'm experiencing.

"You need to calm down, baby." Quinn coos at me as she breathes slowly. "She might be a crazy bitch, but she'll keep your secret." She's trying to catch my eye as she exaggerates her slow breaths and, finally, I catch on.

It's hard. No not that; and this is not a 'that's what she said' joke. This is serious. I'm trying to slow my breathing until it matches hers, but I'm struggling to calm the sharp pants that are making my lungs ache. I hold onto my girlfriend, crying as I continue to panic. Suddenly, there's a rap on the door.

The confusion is still there on the Santana's pretty face as she pulls me out of Quinn's arms and sits me down on the edge of the toilet, but I can also see her worry. She kneels on the floor in front of me before holding a brown paper bag that smells faintly of onions; to my mouth. "Breathe, Berry."

My breaths are shuddery as the bag inflates and then deflates.

She's watching me carefully. "I promise that I won't tell anyone." I'm a little startled when she reaches out to wipe away my tears. "If you don't want to tell me about it, or talk about it, that's fine, but I do promise you that B and I will keep our mouths shut. No one else will know unless it comes from you."

I can't help but cry a little harder even as my breathing becomes easier. This could just be the end of everything for me. In only twenty-four hours, three people know my secret, by tomorrow that number could quadruple and include the entire glee club. If my maths is correct, my secret could spread like that killer virus in Outbreak. After the other gleeks find out, next is the entire school, followed by Lima, the entire state of Ohio, then the other forty-nine states, eventually the world. Everyone will want to know about the girl with the were-penis. I'd be famous, but my monthly dick is not what I want to be famous for.

It hurts when Santana grabs my chin, forcing me to focus on her.

"I promise, Rachel." She glances towards Quinn who looks about as scared as I feel, before looking back to me. "You're with my girl now, so that makes you family. I protects my family to the death, Berry, and if by some chance someone like that sleeze Jacob finds out, no one will believe them because Britt-Britt, Q and I will say differently."

I take in a deep shuddery breath and swipe at my blurry eyes.

"You can trust us, Rachel." Brittany speaks from over by the door and Quinn nods. "We'll keep your secret."

I sniffle nastily until Santana hands me some tissue. "Thank you, for everything."

She smiles at me and slaps my knee. "No probs, Berry." Her smile becomes a smirk. "Now, lets go enjoy the sun and water while we get our drunk on cuz I gots to know how come you get a dick and a vag." She stands. "I don't know whether to be jealous or happy that there's no way I can pop a tent around my baby when we're in school."

I blink, still a little stunned by everything that's happened.

"Does that happen, Berry?" Santana throws over her shoulder when she wraps her arm around Brittany's waist and guides her back to the kitchen. "Cuz I'd sure as hell would always be hiding my crotch behind a folder if i had a dick."

Quinn snorts and really, that's all the reply Santana needs as she laughs loudly.

"Nice, Berry."

* * *

><p>I didn't think for one second that it would feel like this to have people - multiple people, know my secret. I've got my back to the side of the pool, my feet barely touching the bottom, with Quinn brushing her lips against mine in long languid kisses, and even though I'd been a little freaked out to start with, I'd quickly learnt that if I want Quinn to keep kissing me, I'd ignore the way Brittany and Santana kept watching us as we made out.<p>

This all felt so normal and relaxed, and sexy as hell. I really should not be thinking sexy thoughts of having hot cheerleaders watch us whilst Quinn and I did naughtier things than just kissing. Who can blame me though?

I've never denied the fact that being in front of an audience just does something to me. I feel exhilarated and excited and thoroughly turned on during a performance, and then the entire crowed shoots to their feet with cheers and applause as a climax. Well, let's just say that I also experience my own kind of climax, albeit nothing like that which Quinn gives me, more of a full body shudder that has every nerve ending standing to attention. So, why wouldn't I feel like that and more, imagining that I was performing with Quinn in front of an audience? Quinn's back bows as I fuck her deliciously. Her fingers gripping at me, or the sheets beneath us, as our performance reaches its crescendo. Turning our eyes towards our audience of two as we gather ourselves, our applause and cheers are the breathy moans and wet kisses of the two girls slipping dextrous fingers inside of each other.

"Fuck, Rachel." Quinn breathes against my ear before she nips at my sensitive lobe.

I feel the cool water then, lapping around our bodies as Quinn tries to grind against my hip bone as subtly as possible. I turn my face to her and capture her lips with mine.

"You're hard again." Her words are whispers but I can still hear her desperation. She wants me.

Her fingers slip from my hair and under the water, and I squeeze my eyes shut. I know what she's going to do, and perhaps I should stop her, but then I open my eyes to see Santana staring again, and I think that I might just come before Quinn even manages to push her fingers into my shorts and spanks.

Santana smirks. She knows what's going on; I can see it in her darkening eyes.

"I want to see it." Santana's smirk widens as she speaks from across the pool, and I'm getting the impression now that she's been waiting till just the right moment to say that.

Quinn spins around in the water until her ass presses against the bulge in my shorts. "No fucking way, Santana." I can hear the scowl in her voice even if I can't see her face.

"Oh, c'mon." The Latina rolls her eyes. "I'm not gonna touch it. I just wants to see how Berry measures up to some of the guys."

"Like I said, no fucking way." Quinn pushes back further into me, and really, her possessive nature and the way her glorious backside is just there against my cock, really isn't helping my erection. "Rachel's not showing you her penis."

"But, you've seen it." Brittany frowns.

"That's because Rachel's my girlfriend, Britt." She's treading water, so I reach out to grab her hips, holding her afloat so that she can cross her arms over her chest. Did I ever tell you how sexy I find angry Quinn, especially when that anger is pointed at someone else? Yeah, I find it hot when she's angry at me, but being able to watch her, without being in the line of fire, is something else entirely.

"She wasn't your girlfriend last night." Santana raises her eyebrow when Quinn splutters her ire. She then turns her dark eyes to me. "Don't you wanna know how you measure up to the guys, Rache?" She's smirking again because she knows that she's playing me like a fiddle. Who wouldn't be curious to know how their junk compares to a friend or ex per se? I'm proud of my average penis and I take very good care of it, but could Noah or Finn say the same thing? What about Artie or Kurt?

"Alright." I narrow my eyes at the two girls across the pool. "But, this isn't going to be about size." I wrap my arms around Quinn's waist and give her a reassuring squeeze before kissing her neck. "While I know that I am perfectly average in size, and probably don't measure up to Finn or Noah in length or girth, this little show and tell is about aesthetics."

"You want to know who has the prettiest dick?" Santana chuckles.

"Not prettiest, exactly." I can't help but giggle with her. I'm getting into this little competition. "Once you've seen it, I'd like to know, whose penis you prefer."

"Oh," Brittany pipes up. "Like One to Five, Who Would You Do? Santana's my five." She grins at her girlfriend. "And, I'm hers."

I can see that Quinn is still scowling at Santana, so I nip at the purple bruise I left on her neck earlier. "It's okay, Quinn." I breathe against her skin. "Once she's seen it, the novelty will wear off, and then she'll forget that I'm a little different. And, at least this way, I'll get to assuage my desire to know how I compare to others in the penis department without having to risk my secret by faking a concussion and mistaking the boys and girls locker rooms during the next football match I'm asked to play in."

Quinn turns around in my arms as her eyes widen. "You're not playing football again, Rachel." She says as though she's horrified by the suggestion. "Do you even realise how hard it was for me to watch you out there, thinking that at any second, some overgrown jock would mow you down?"

I blink at her concern for me, but she continues before I can voice my indignation at being told what I can and can't do.

"I've dated jocks, Rachel." I watch as she buries her face against my neck. "They get hurt, a lot. I want to date a Gleek now. I want to watch you sing and dance. I don't want to watch you get hurt by jerks who weigh five times what you do."

"Okay." I whisper against her ear. Who am I kidding? I'll do anything she asks, and it's been over a year since I've played so the chances of being asked again are slim to none.

I can hear Santana make fake gagging noises from across the pool until Brittany splashes her and tells her that we're cute. I'm still cuddling my girlfriend as they swim over to us.

"C'mon then, Berry, let's see the little miracle penis." Santana smirks as Quinn moves to my side.

I huff. "I would appreciate it if you didn't make disparaging remarks about my size, Santana."

"You mean that it's not in direct proportion to your foot size?" She looks down into the water as though looking at my feet. "I heard that if you have big feet, then you've got a big dick. You've got pixie sized feet, Berry." She laughs when I huff again.

"I heard it was all about the nose." Brittany beams over at Quinn. "You're a lucky girl, Q, Rachel's nose is huge."

"Anyway," Santana is still laughing, and I'm so glad that I amuse her. Not really. "Hop up onto the side and we'll give you a minute to think of Quinn in her little red Cheerio's skirt. Wouldn't be a fair comparison if you're only at half-mast. "

So she was watching as Quinn and I made out, waiting until I was at least semi-erect before making the suggestion. I try to quirk my brow at her smugly, only to feel both eyebrows rise. Damn it, why am I the only one not able to raise a single eyebrow? "There's no need." I disguise my failure at looking smug with a smirk. I turn and lift myself out of the pool before sitting on the side, my erection clearly visible through my shorts.

Santana reaches out and slaps Quinn's shoulder. "Damn it, Q, what were you thinking?" She grimaces. "Britt and I are in the water too. If I'd have known Berry was so close to popping her cork, I'd have made you both get out."

Quinn's eyebrow shoots up. "You didn't seem so concerned about the rest of us when you gave Puck a hand job in the hot-tub a couple of years ago, or when you and Brittany had sex in the hotel pool at Nationals, or when you and Brittany faked illness at cheer camp and did it on every usable surface in our cabin, including my bed, the living room table and the table that coach used to divvy out the vitamins she was giving us all."

Santana had the good grace to look chastised before turning her guilt into a frown. "Let's do this, bitches. I wanna see Berry's junk."

I have my fingers just under the elastic of my shorts. "Firstly, Santana, I would just like to elucidate for you that I was not about to 'pop my cork' as you so eloquently put it. Unlike some of the boys that you've experienced teenaged lust with, I am able to hold an erection for quite some time. And, even though Quinn excites me to the point of a full erection quite quickly, and some times, being with her is so erotic that I find myself on the precipice of climax in an embarrassingly short amount of time, I can sustain said erection until I have fully satisfied my girlfriend even if I have achieved climax." Even though Quinn and I have yet to have fully penetrative intercourse using my penis, I am proud to admit that I can achieve multiple orgasms. "Also, I wouldn't have come in the pool, knowing full well that you were both in here with us. It's quite unsanitary."

Three pairs of eyes just stare at me until Santana shakes her head. "Way too much information, Berry. Now show us your cock."

I sigh before peeling down the wet material of my shorts and then the tight spanks, reaching inside to release my erect penis. It only takes looking at the darkening irises of my girlfriend to make my erection bob against my stomach.

The water swishes as Santana and Brittany move closer. They're tilting their heads in contemplation as I watch their eyes take in all of me.

"It's not as big as Puck's, and it's not crooked like Finn's." Santana purses her lips as she stares.

"Kurt, Artie and the janitors are smaller, but Matt's was way bigger." Brittany licks her lips. "I've never seen Mike's."

"Me neither." Santana hums. "I like how it's circumcised and cleanly shaved."

"I epilate." I clarify. "I don't like shaving rashes, and epilation only really hurts until you get used to it."

Santana nods her head. "It's a nice size." She looks towards Brittany. "Looks comfortable."

"Yeah," Brittany smiles over at Quinn. "Not too big and not too small. It looks about the same size of the dildo that San and I use."

"You don't need to tell them that." The Latina blushes. "It doesn't have that lingering pissy smell either."

I must look absolutely horrified because both Santana and Brittany are laughing at me.

"Some guys aren't the cleanest." Brittany chirps.

I am so glad that boys didn't pan out for me. Quinn always smells so delicious.

"Your ball sack is kinda tight too." Santana dips her eyes to where my testicles rest against folds of damp material. "Personally, I never liked a baggy ball sack." Brittany nods her head in agreement. Santana takes a deep breath then and looks to Brittany. They seem to share some kind of telepathic communication because then they both look to me. "You're a five, Berry."

"Totally." Brittany agrees.

Santana holds her hand up out of the water, her palm facing Quinn and, pensively, Quinn slaps it with her own. "Congrats, Fabray. You have a 'hell yeah' of a five, and the best of both worlds going on."

Hazel eyes look up to me as her chin and smile duck beneath the water for a second. "I already knew that." Quinn says as a faint blush colours her cheeks.

"You want to tuck that thing away now, Berry. I'm sick of it following me with its eye." Santana arches her brow. "Or perhaps, you and Q would like a few minutes alone to calm the raging Berry-beast." She snickers as she lifts herself out of the water and turns to hold out her hand to Brittany, hauling the blonde out of the water. "It's getting chilly out here. B and I are gonna go dry off and make cocktails. We'll see you both inside." She laces her fingers with Brittany's and tugs her towards Quinn's house.

"Are we going to compare vag-jays next week, San? Rachel will have hers back by then."

I can't help but grin as I hear Brittany as they walk away. I'm still smiling even through the gasp when Quinn pulls me back into the nippy water.

"Definitely my five." Quinn grins as she wraps her arms and then her long legs around me, brushing her bikini crotch against my penis.

I gasp again, feeling as she starts to rub herself against me. "And you're definitely my five." I press a kiss to her lips.

"What would you give Santana and Brittany?" O Oh, Quinn's chewing on her lip, looking up at me coyly and for a second I think that this could be a trap, but only for a second because Quinn's knows that she is my only five.

"One being 'not even with yours', five being 'hell yeah'?"

She snickers softly and nods.

"They're both extremely attractive, Quinn." My breath hitches when the head of my dick brushes against Quinn a little more rapidly. "Earlier, I would've probably said four." I swallow thickly.

Quinn's brows furrow and I think that she's probably thinking the worst, that maybe I've bumped the pretty pair up to a five.

I thrust a little harder, watching as Quinn's eyelids flutter shut. "I'll give them both a three." I nip at her lips.

Quinn's eyes snap open. "Why?" She shudders against me, her thighs flexing tightly against my waist.

"Because," I breathe, "I think that I can start to consider them friends now, and I really don't want to have sex with my friends, unless that friend is you."

Quinn's blush deepens. "But, you're not giving them a one?"

I hold her firmly, rocking quickly. The flush of colour from her cheeks is spreading down her neck and across her chest. I know she's close, I can tell by the way her pelvis is jerking against me. "It's Brittany and Santana." I pant into her ear. "No one … in their right minds … would give either of those two … a one."

Quinn giggle snorts against my cheek before pulling at my hair and claiming my mouth with hers. It's all quiet now, except for the slosh-slosh of water and the soft moans as we rub our bodies against each other. It doesn't take long for my girlfriend to come and for me to quickly follow as I feel her twitch against me through the thin material of her bikini bottoms.

I've just jizzed on Quinn Fabray, and I cringe when I realise that other people will be using the pool at some point. But then Quinn whispers against my ear and I can't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry about it," She laughs as she pushes me against the side. "Puck's on pool cleaning duty tomorrow."

Tbc.


	18. Half way between Heaven and Hell

Part 17

It was the worst night of my life, except for me bringing Quinn to orgasm three times through oral sex, it was horrible. Terrible even. Quinn begged me for sex and I'd forgotten the condoms, but that was only the start.

* * *

><p><em>She had whispered it whilst we were still in the swimming pool. <em>

"_I know that we were going to wait a little while and get to know each other, but I need to have you inside of me, Rachel."_

_And I'd just blinked, asked her if she was sure and nodded my head. I wanted to be inside her too. Waiting could go and fuck itself as far as I was concerned and my penis was in agreement. _

_After we'd gone back into the house, dried off and changed into sleep shorts with vests, I'd run out to my car to grab the Rite Aid bag, and it was then that I'd remembered. The box of thirty-six Trojan condoms was hidden away in the back of my bedside table._

_I wasn't going to come back. I was so upset about my aunt not showing, that I'd buried the condoms away from my fathers' prying eyes and was about to text Quinn, until she started to sext me. I had grabbed the paper bag containing Hershey's Miniatures and the stuffed lamb, along with the bag of snacks that I'd said I'd bring, and ran out of the house to my car, forgetting all about the condoms._

_Later that night, when Santana kicked us out of the living room so that she could get her snuggle on, Quinn and I retired to her room. I hadn't yet dared to tell her while Santana and Brittany were listening, but I walked to her room like I was going to the gallows. _

_There had been kisses and soft touches by the door before Quinn's excitement over took and she bounced over to her bed. I loved seeing this playful, happy side of Quinn. She might be nervous about what we were about to do, as was I for a different reason, but she was just too stimulated to want to slow things down or stop._

_That's when she grabbed for the paper Rite Aid bag and emptied it out on the bed. My face fell immediately even though I already knew that what she was looking for wasn't in there, but Quinn was too busy giving the little lamb a cuddle and tossing the chocolates onto her night stand. It was only after she gave the now empty bag another cursory look, that she looked up to me._

"_Rachel?"_

"_I'm so sorry, Quinn." I started to ramble as tears sprang to my eyes. "I wasn't going to come so I hid them from my fathers, but then you texted me and I just forgot to grab them."_

"_Not even one?" Quinn blinked and I swear that her chin trembled._

_I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around myself. "Perhaps Santana or Brittany has one?"_

"_Go ask."_

_I chewed at my lip, really not feeling comfortable with going downstairs, halting whatever it is that they're doing since they had turned the TV up super loud, and asking them if either of them have a spare condom._

"_Please, Rachel." Quinn swallowed hard as she moved to the edge of the mattress. "I've never felt like this before." Her eyes fell to the carpet. "I know that we can do other stuff, but I want you. I don't want to wait."_

_I really didn't want to wait either, so I steeled my resolve and left the room. It didn't take me long to reach the closed living room door, it probably took me longer to build up the courage to knock if I were honest. I curled my fist and lifted it to the door but received no reply. Huffing softly and frowning at the door I rapped my knuckles harder against the solid wood. No one answered, so I cracked open the door and called out for Brittany. _

_The Fabray living room was only lit by the flickering light of the large TV. The music playing was loud, so loud that it was perfectly understandable that the two occupants didn't hear my knocking. I call out for Santana this time and stepped into the room. I walked around the sofa to where the air-mattress was set up and frowned at the writhing covers._

"_Santana!" I was desperate and I think that that desperation showed in the volume of my voice._

"_What the fuck, Berry?" Santana's head shot out of the bottom of the bedclothes. She wiped at her mouth as she glared at me. "Get out."_

_Suddenly, Brittany's head popped out of the top of the mess of sheets. "Santana, be nice." She emulated Santana and wiped at her mouth. _

_I blinked owlishly before I slammed my hands over my eyes, turned quickly and promptly walked in to the antique end table that just so happened to be at crotch level._

_The pain I experienced when getting my late penis was nothing in comparison to the pain of slamming my junk against the very corner of a table. Maybe I'd forgotten exactly just how much I had hurt yesterday, but right then, feeling the bile rise up in my throat as I dropped to the floor, sweat beading on my skin, tears in my eyes and blood in my mouth from how hard I'd bitten my lip to stop from screaming out, I thought that this was way worse._

_I cupped my crotch and tried to breathe through the pain. I would never have kids. My penis was surely broken. Oh dear Lord, I would never get to have sex with Quinn Fabray, and that's the straw that broke the camel's back. I started to cry and heave and roll around on the floor. I couldn't keep still._

"_Holy shit, Berry, what did you do?"_

_I could hear Santana's voice - she was much closer than before - and I just hoped that they were both wearing clothes because my perfect little penis wouldn't be able to handle naked cheerleaders at that moment. I felt her hand on my shoulder as she tried to roll me over to see what I'd done._

"_Is that blood?" I heard Brittany gasp._

_My eyes flew open and I lifted my hands up. What the fuck? I moaned as I slammed my head into the floor and curled my knees up._

"_It's just shadows, Britt," Santana crouched over me. "Put the light on."_

_It wasn't blood. There was no blood. But there was pain. Awful pain that didn't seem to be going away._

"_Get Quinn." The Latina glanced up at her girlfriend and then back down at me. "Breathe, Rachel."_

"_I," I took in a shuddery breath. "Think I'm going to be sick."_

_She helped me onto my side just in case. I took deep breaths and swallowed thickly. I could not vomit on Mrs Fabray's carpet. What kind of impression would that make?_

_Santana's rubbing my back but I'm still crying when Quinn rushes into the living room. She fell to her knees and glared at Santana. "Jesus, Santana. We only wanted a condom." _

"_She didn't do this." I gasped when Quinn knocked my knees. "They were … " I so glossed over the fact that they had been performing an act that Quinn and I had yet to try, but hopefully, we'd get to it eventually. "And then I hit the end table." My breathing and sobs had started to become a little easier by this point, but then I suspect that it was because I had started to get used to the pain, rather than it ebbing away._

* * *

><p>So, that's what happened during my worst night ever and what leads to me sitting on a bag of frozen peas whilst we're eating breakfast. Well, I suppose that it wasn't actually my worst night because I did manage to convince a frustrated, but cuddly and considerate Quinn Fabray into sitting on my face.<p>

I smile over at her before a grimace mars my features as a clump of peas melt and I shift a little. The dull ache was nothing like how it felt last night, but I still wasn't a hundred percent sure that I hadn't broken my penis. Even having my face full of writhing blonde didn't get a rise.

* * *

><p><em>She was so concerned for me, helping me back up the stairs, getting me into a comfortable position on the bed before situating the only ice-pack in the poorly constructed, and might I add miniscule, first aid kit, against my crotch. She<em>_wrapped her arms around me and kissed my face over and over, making me giggle softly._

"_I'll be okay, Quinn." I didn't know for sure, but I felt the need to comfort her. "Santana said that guys are always getting knees to the crotches, or baseball bats in her case, and they're still back hours later, trying to get you to jerk them off. Her words, not mine." I turned to face her fully when I felt her thighs clench and her hips shift._

"_Sorry." She mumbled as she blushed._

_I pressed a kiss to her lips. "This is my fault." I breathe. "If I hadn't have forgotten the condoms, or been severely disturbed by what I had witnessed downstairs, we could've been doing other things right now."_

_Quinn bit at her bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth as she nipped. "But if I hadn't sent you downstairs, we could've been doing something, at least. Like earlier in the pool or against the front door." Her face seemed to be getting more and more flushed and she could hardly keep still._

_I rolled carefully onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. "Quinn?"_

"_Hmm." She buried her face against my neck._

"_We could still do it, you know?" _

"_You're in too much pain." She mumbled disappointedly._

_I smoothed her hair away from her face then and tilted her chin until I was able to look into her eyes. "I wouldn't have normally suggested that we try this so early on in our relationship, but seeing as I'm incapacitated at the moment and even the thought of trying to sustain a fully erect penis, let alone having it touched, makes me feel more that a little nauseous, I really would like to taste you again."_

"_Rache," She shuddered against me. "You can hardly move right now. You can't get on your knees."_

_I pursed my lips and really looked at her, hoping that I didn't have to voice my suggestion aloud. She didn't get it. My beautiful, sweet girlfriend didn't get that I wanted her to straddle my face. "I was thinking that you would be on your knees, Quinn."_

_She looked down along the bed clothes, seeing the cold mound of the ice bag resting over my groin, and then back up to me. "Oh. Oh!" Realisation dawned. "You want me … on my knees," She swallowed thickly, "Over your mouth?"_

"_Hell yes." I nodded my head._

"_I don't know, Rache. What if I hurt you?" _

_I took in the trepidation on her face. My girlfriend was worried for me, and that made me smile. "Just stay away from anything naval down and I should be just fine, Quinn." I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. "I want to do this for you as much as you want me to do it, Quinn, perhaps more so." I licked at my full lower lip, remembering how she tasted. "You're extremely addictive."_

_Her soft, embarrassed smile became a smirk. "And you need your fix?"_

_I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned. "Absolutely."_

_Quinn's eyelids fluttered shut and I watched as she took a deep breath. "Okay." _

_With her bottom lip caught between sharp teeth, Quinn shuffled around carefully as she removed her sleep shorts. She leaned over me then, her face hovering over mine. "Kiss me?"_

_Like I even needed asking._

_I lifted my chin as I reached up to cup her face and pressed my lips to hers. She slanted her mouth and opened her lips. I slipped my tongue against hers, curled it around before darting back, urging her to kiss me back. She moaned as I sucked on her tongue and nipped at her reddened lips. I have never known kisses quite like those that I shared with Quinn. Never before have I been turned on yet so completely satisfied at the same time._

_I couldn't help but gasp when she bit my chin with a little more force than necessary, but she looked so hungry that I forgave her with a smile. "Come on, Quinn." I breathed against her lips and I patted at my chest. "Come up here."_

"_Oh Lord, Rachel." She shuddered before scrambling on to her knees. _

_She seemed hesitant then, so I reached out to run my fingers over the heated skin of her thighs, touching the hem of her vest. I couldn't see what I wanted to see just yet, so I dipped my fingers under her top and trailed my nails a little higher._

"_Fuck." Her balance wavered as she curled in on herself whilst simultaneously rocking her hips. Quinn raked her fingers back through her hair, steeling herself before she lifted her knee and carefully pivoted around until her could push it into the pillow besides my head. "Oh god." _

_Her eyes are on mine when I look up, and if my broken penis wasn't currently doing its own impression of Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh – yes, I know that it's not entirely appropriate to compare my cock to a depressed character from the classic children's books, but really, my penis is so thinking 'oh dear' right now - I probably would've come in my shorts._

_My hands on her ass encouraged her to relax into my touch. I pulled her down to where I needed her and nudged away the edge of her vest with my nose. She bunched it up then, holding it between clenched fingers and I finally got to see her again. She was so swollen and wet and I salivated in response._

"_Damn, Quinn." I moaned._

_She lifted her vest further, holding it in one hand as she reached out to hold onto her headboard with the other. "I've been thinking," she cleared the gruffness in her throat, 'about having you inside of me, Rachel."_

_She shuddered above me as I licked my lips. "I wish that my dads weren't home tonight." _

_Her eyes sharpened as they look to me. "Why?"_

_I moved my chin a little so that I could speak properly. "Because," I really couldn't believe that we were conversing in that position, but oh well. "Because, we could've gone back to my home after our date tonight. I have thirty-six condoms waiting for us there."_

_She chuckled. "I'd almost forgotten about our date." She laughed again when I act offended, which was quite ridiculous when I was inches away from her vagina. "My mom will be back by then too." She sounded disappointed. _

_I hummed and she trembled in my hands. "We have plenty of time."_

"_I know, Rachel." She sighed. "But as much as I really want to do … this," She waved a hand between my face and her crotch, "to you, and I do so very much, I'm still impatient. I want to feel you fill me up."_

_Fuck._

_She rocked her hips into my chin and hissed at the fleeting touch._

_Double fuck. Okay, so enough talking, but first – "Soon, Quinn. I promise you, within the next three days." She wasn't the only one who couldn't wait until next month before we would go all the way._

"_Really?"_

"_Even if I have to skip ballet class on Tuesday and spend a small fortune on a room for us at The Hampton."_

"_I'll help pay." She started panting as her hips rolled down._

_I swallowed thickly. Her scent was intoxicating and I couldn't wait to have her in my mouth. "My dads don't get home until after seven on Monday. If you want to give that a try first?"_

_She shook her head as she grinned down. "Why didn't you mention that before the hotel?"_

_I couldn't help but take a quick taste before I replied. I licked a strip from bottom to top, moaning as her flavour exploded on my tongue. "I just wanted," I breathed her in. "to ensure you that it will happen."_

_I licked her again and she finally sank down onto my waiting mouth with a long drawn out sigh. Damn, she tasted so good. I kissed and licked her all over before pushing my tongue between her slick lips, lapping at her before flicking against her clit. She writhed against me, pushing harder against my lips and chin. I squeezed her ass between my fingers and pulled her against my face as I slid my tongue inside of her._

_She moaned above me, rolling her hips down onto my tongue, and when I looked up, her eyes were closed, her skin was flushed and she flexed her fingers over and over in her cami vest. She was my blonde goddess and she was whispering my name, over and over._

"_Rachel."_

"_Rache, right there."_

"_Oh god, please don't stop, Rachel."_

_Her words were breathy and barely heard over the squeaking of her bed as she continually rocked into me, but I watched her beautiful face as it flushed further with heat. I didn't think I had ever seen a more erotic sight. _

"_Don't ever stop, Rachel." _

_She jerked more forcefully against my mouth, my tongue slipping in just a little further as my nose nudged her clit back and forth. If I hadn't had the beyond par lung capacity that years of singing had afforded me, I would have been in serious danger of suffocation right then, but seriously, what a way to die. That was how I wanted to die, in perhaps another seventy or so years, trapped between Quinn Fabray's legs. _

_I shook my head of thoughts of dying and grabbed harder onto her glorious ass, moving her just a little so that I could take in a much needed breath. She moaned pitifully above me, so I sucked her clit into my mouth and rubbed my chin against her. _

_Quinn froze then, as I suckled her over and over like I would her nipple, and then she shook hard and my mouth and chin was flooded. _

_I lapped at all that she gave me before going slipping one of my hands awkwardly between my breasts and her thighs so that I could slide two fingers into her. "Again, Quinn."_

_Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she looked down on my, chewing at her lip. She released her vest and placed her hand on the wall behind the headboard as she rolled her hips onto my fingers._

_It was only after she was thoroughly sated, after two more tremendous climaxes, that I relented and helped her into the blankets. She kissed me messily before wrapping her arms around me. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to drift off to sleep as I stared up at the ceiling with the biggest grin on my face._

* * *

><p>I shift around on the frozen peas before deciding that my balls really are getting all the benefit, so I lift my ass and grab for the damp bag, placing it on my lap instead.<p>

"Don't look so sad, Rachel." Brittany frowns over at me as she sucks on a segment of orange. "You'll feel better soon."

I sigh softly and smile over at the blonde.

"Yeah," Santana adds with a shrug. "It happens all the time to guys, and they keep coming back for more." She bites into a slice of toast. "And if it is broke, you've only got it for a couple more days."

I try not to think of the pain I might experience if my penis is indeed broken, and then goes through the process of 'disappearing'; I don't know how else to say what happens when my vagina returns. When my penis arrived early, the pain was excruciating, but I'm normally asleep when it happens. Will I be able to sleep through that?

"San's right." A beep causes Brittany to look down at the cell phone sitting next to her plate. "You'll be able to have fun with your vag-jay then." She speaks without looking up, oblivious to the reddening of Quinn's face and mine.

Santana snickers.

"Do you want to come to the mall with us?" Brittany lifts her eyes to me and then Quinn.

"We're going to the mall, babe?" Santana frowns.

Brittany nods. "Kurtcedes just invited us. Tina's coming too. It's a girls' day out."

Quinn looks to me, and I must look pretty crappy because she then shakes her head at Brittany. "I'm sorry, Britt. Maybe we can do it next weekend. I don't think Rachel should be walking the mall at the moment."

Thank the lord that Quinn turned them down, because I don't think that I can ever say no to Brittany, and frankly, Santana still scares me. I would've followed behind the group taking the smallest steps imaginable, just so that I didn't have to say no.

Brittany just shrugs her shoulders and then sends a beaming smile to Santana. "Changing room sex. Yay!"

I hide my chuckle as even Santana blushes, but she catches my grin and sends me a mischievous smirk.

"You're right, Q." Santana looks to my girlfriend and nods her head in agreement. "It'd be much better for Berry if you kept her here and played nurse until your mom comes home." Her smirk widens and her dark eyes shine. "I'm sure that Rache will really appreciate it you kissing her boo-boo better."

I knew that I shouldn't have taken that sip of orange juice. It burns my nose and throat as I splutter.

Quinn blushes furiously, even as she slaps my back to help with the choking.

Santana laughs while Brittany just looks confused. "Anyway, We're gonna leave you bitches with the dishes, seeing as my baby cooked." She pushes her chair away from the table and holds out her hand to Brittany.

Neither of us mentions that all Brittany did was make Santana's toast as Quinn cut up fruit for the fruit salads.

"Come on, Britt." She smiles at her girlfriend and waggles her eyebrows. "Let's get our retail therapy on." She throws us a wave. "Later."

We watch as they leave the kitchen to grab their bags from the living room. It's not long before we hear the front door slam, so I turn to Quinn as she raises her coffee cup to her lips.

"Do you normally leave them to show themselves out?"

Quinn just smiles at me and nods. "I don't consider them guests; they're more like annoying relatives, so I don't feel the need to follow proper etiquette with them, Rachel. They're here more often than my mom."

"Oh." I swallow and then look back to their empty seats. Suddenly remembering Santana's words about Quinn kissing my boo-boo, I feel the blush colour my cheeks again. When I look back to Quinn, she's nipping at her lip. "So," I draw out the tiny word. "What now?"

Quinn tilts her head as she regards me. "Would it make you feel better?"

I blink rapidly. "Huh?"

She swallows and leans towards me. "If I kiss it, would you feel better?"

I feel the breath whoosh from my lungs. "Oh, erm." My extensive vocabulary fails me – big time.

"I would, you know?" Her expressive eyes show me how nervous she is. "If it would make you feel better." She fingers the ends of my napkin. "I mean, you did it for me, and I want to do it for you, like you did it for me, but I should also want to do it for you, like you are now, too, right?"

I find her nervous babbling so utterly adorable, even if she is talking about oral sex. I curl my fingers around hers and pull her hand into my lap as I look into her eyes. "You don't have to." I smile. "I wouldn't ever say no, to what you're offering, Quinn, but you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I want to." She swallows thickly. "It's just that I've never…"

"Me neither." I say quickly.

"What if I hurt you?"

I lift her hand, turning it over in mine so that I can press a kiss to her palm. "I'm a little sore still, but I'm already semi-hard just thinking about you kissing me there." I'm telling the truth. My cock had twitched when Santana made the suggestion and even though I was fighting to breath at the time, I didn't feel pain like I thought I would. Also, I was overjoyed by the fact that my dick still apparently worked, and now, just the thought of Quinn being face to penis had my cock swelling as though it had never experienced the blunt force trauma from last night.

I feel Quinn's breath on my lips when she dips forward to kiss me. I meet her lips with mine, enjoying the sweet kiss that only served to excite me further.

"What if I don't do it right?"

She's frowning when we pull away and I giggle softly before kissing her again. "You'll know." I smile. "Just like I know when I'm with you. I know that you prefer me to suck at you rather than flick my tongue over your clit." She blushes at my words but I continue. "And I know that you like my fingers or tongue in you by the way you murmur my name over and over."

She looks down into my lap and grabs for the soggy peas. "Are you sure about this?"

I nod my head. "I am if you are."

"Now?"

I shrug, faking nonchalance because, hell yeah, I want it now. "Whenever you want."

She smiles at me and kisses my lips, chin and jaw before trailing upwards towards my ear. "Let me just put the plates in the dishwasher and I'll meet you upstairs."

"I can help with the dishes." I offer but she shakes her head.

"Give me a few minutes, Rachel. I'll be up real soon."

I swallow thickly and nod. "Okay."

...

First thing I do when I get upstairs is bypass Quinn's bedroom and head to the bathroom. I brush my teeth again before filling the basin with warm water. I pull my sleep shorts down and take a good look at my junk. Damn, I have a triangular shaped bruise half way down my still partially erect penis, but it looks nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be. I touch it softly, and even though it was tender, just as long as we were careful, I think that things will be just fine. More than fine. Having Quinn's mouth on me will be absolutely fucking grand. I grin widely at my reflection before soaping up my dick and giving it a thorough wash and rinse.

Quinn looks worried when I enter her bedroom. "I thought that you'd left."

I shake my head. "Why would I leave?" I frown. "I was just washing up."

"Oh, okay." She still looks nervous, but now she's looking around her room instead if at me. "How shall we do this?"

I look to her bed. "I can sit on the bed."

"And I'll be on the floor?"

"You can be on the bed too." Is it this hard for guys?

She purses her lips. "I think it'll be better if I'm on the floor, on my knees."

I almost swallow my tongue at that visual.

I follow her across the room and grab for a pillow, dropping it to the floor. She's frowning until I sit on the edge of the bed with the pillow resting between my feet. It takes her a second before she drops to her knees and then she's looking up at me through long lashes.

"You should take your shorts off."

I should've thought of that before I sat down.

"Or you can leave them on." She stutters a little. "Maybe just pull them down."

"Are you sure that you really want to do this?" My heart is pounding like it does before a big performance. "We can do something else."

She reaches out to touch me through my shorts then. I haven't worn my spankies since our dalliance in the pool, so I can feel her fingers ghost over me almost as though I were completely nude. Or perhaps I'm just extra sensitive right now. I'm swelling under her touch as she continues to trace my shape.

I can't help but shiver when she licks her lips. I dip forward and capture her lips with my own, kissing her hungrily as I tug at the waistband of my shorts, pulling and pushing at the material until it's part way down my thighs and my cock is springing free.

"Lord, Rachel." Quinn's eyes shimmer once we've pulled away from each other and she's looking at my dick, and I can only describe her look as hungry.

My cock twitches into her hand as she curls her fingers softly around it, dragging upwards until her thumb brushes across the head. I moan loudly and she looks up to me. I have never seen her eyes as dark as they are right now.

She scoots closer to me and rests her arms over my knees. Her left hand moves slowly up and down my cock as her right hand disappears under my t-shirt. She's looking so intently at my penis and I'm trying so hard to keep my eyes open as fingers tickle and scratch over my stomach. I think she's found what she's looking for because I suddenly feel her lips against my shaft.

Oh, she's kissing the bruise.

"Quinn." I moan as her lips brush up along my length until she can lick at the very tip. I moan again and I think that she likes that I'm louder than normal because she's suddenly taking me between her lips as she gives a tentative suck to the sensitive head.

Her fist around me moves slowly up and her mouth moves down until they meet somewhere in the middle and reverse direction. She's back to sucking me, swirling her tongue around me, and I fight so hard to keep still but it becomes impossible when her right hand moves under my sports bra to cup at my breast.

I jerk into her, feeling my cock hit the roof of her mouth and then I'm panting and apologising profusely. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to do that."

She lets me go with a wet pop. "Shush, baby. It's okay."

My cock pulses when I see her swollen lips and I'm so afraid that I'm about to jizz, that I stop her from taking me back into her mouth. "Wait," I start to hum frantically. "Give me a second." I continue to hum 'People' and she starts to giggle, but she waits patiently.

When I think that I have enough control over myself, I give her a nod. This time, she's a little bolder as she strokes my cock and leads it between her lips.

Holy hell, I never thought it would feel so good to have someone suck me off. This feeling is second only to me having my mouth on Quinn. I realise now, that performing is quickly slipping down my top five favourite things. Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens? Did Rogers and Hammerstein never experience the intensity of oral manipulation?

I run my fingers through her hair as she bobs her head up and down, her lips wrapped tightly around me. I smooth strands of blonde away from her face so that I can watch her take me. Fuck. Her lips are dark red, her cheeks are flushed and she's slurping as saliva moistens my cock. She stops sucking every now and again to kisses and lick at every part of my dick, she even nuzzles her nose against my balls. I hiss and tug at her hair. I can hardly keep still, and I know that I'm getting close so I reach over to Quinn's nightstand just as she sucks me back between her lips, grabbing a handful of tissues from a box.

She sucks me harder and her strokes become firmer. I can feel the bruise throb but the pleasure of everything blurs it from my mind. I take a few seconds to truly enjoy the feel of being in her mouth before my stomach tightens and I drag her off of my cock.

I curl forward, kissing her open mouth. I plunge my tongue inside, taste us together as I curl the wads of tissue over my dick just as I spasm and jerk.

She grabs at my face, kissing me back with a ferocity that matches my own, as I spurt.

We're panting into each other's mouths when she finally pulls away from me. "How long before I can do that again?"

I swallow thickly and shrug as a lazy grin spreads over my face. "Probably about as long as it takes me to make you achieve climax."

She chuckles. "Good, because I really need to 'achieve climax' after that."

My grin widens. We've only got a few more hours before her mom comes homes, and I suppose that we could've joined the others at the mall, but there's really no need when we'll see them tomorrow at school anyway. We really should make use of our alone time while we can.

Tbc.


	19. Finn, Femmes and Movie Gems

Part 18 – Finn, Femmes and Movie Gems.

"See you later, Quinn." I send a quick wave over my shoulder and dart towards my car as Quinn's mother makes her way along the path to her home. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Fabray."

"Who was that, dear?" I hear just as I slam my door shut, but I don't look up.

"Just Rachel from Glee, mom." Quinn replies before the sound of my engine drowns her out.

I pull away from the curb, keeping my eyes on the road ahead. It's only after I've made the first turn off of Quinn's street do I pull my little car back into the curb and drop my forehead to the steering wheel with an embarrassed huff. That was too close for comfort.

Just moments before Mrs Fabray had arrived home, Quinn had been mauling me against the front door. Not that I objected in the slightest. But, even as the older Fabray turned into her driveway, Quinn insisted that she continue to help me out with yet another erection. Seriously, I don't think that I haven't not been in a state of arousal since Quinn proved that my dick wasn't broken.

Her hand had been in my pants, her fingers stroking up and down as best she could within the confines of my capris, and Mrs Fabray had just turned off the engine to her car. I could hear her heels telling me that she was walking along the path when I came all over Quinn's fingers. I tried to grab them, to clean them off on my cami, but she just hissed at me about her mom seeing my stuff all over my top. She held her hand behind her back, kissed me quickly and told me that she'd see me in a couple of hours.

So, Quinn was currently greeting her mom while her hand was covered in my jizz. Awkward.

I take a deep breath before flicking down my visor. Staring in the tiny mirror, I'm happy now that I had gone against etiquette for greeting my future mother-in-law. I can't help the smile that lifts my lips at that thought. I know, I know. Talk about putting the cart before the horse, but a girl can dream, can't she? Anyway, back to my flushed complexion; kiss swollen lips and pupils that scream 'high as a kite' or 'just experienced yet another fantastic orgasm at the hand of my stunningly attractive girlfriend'. Mrs Fabray would've known what we had been doing only moments before with one look at my face.

I return my visor and start the engine. I've calmed down enough now to drive safely and I have a date to organise.

* * *

><p>I haven't had much time to prepare, so there would be no extravagant picnic, and I didn't have much cash at hand, so there would be no expensive restaurant, but I did have a plan that would hopefully sweep Quinn off of her feet. A movie - her choice, of course; dinner at Breadstix – where if conversation waned, we could talk about the movie, and then I will drive us to a secret spot I know just off of Coopers Pond, so that we can make out. Then it's home before curfew with a shared kiss on her doorstep.<p>

Simple, yet tried and tested by almost every courting couple since the early to mid-twentieth century. A lavish date, that I've only ever dreamed of taking Quinn on, could wait just a little longer.

I run past my daddy as he opens the door to our home. I can feel his amused eyes on me even as I sprint up the stairs.

"Don't I even get a 'Hi, daddy. Where are you going? Can I come?'?" He shouts after me.

I stop. Even though he'd opened the door just as I got there, I hadn't realised that he was going out. Turning around, I look at him and smile brightly. "Hi daddy. Where are you going?"

He arches a dark brow at me and returns my smile. "I'm going to get sorbet. Your dad fancy's something sweet and apparently, I'm not enough. Do you want to come with me? I'll let you pick the flavour."

I shake my head. "Sorry, daddy. Normally I'd love to, but I have to pick Quinn up in-" I duck my head so that I can see the wall clock in the living room. "Just under two hours. I need to get ready."

"But you have two hours, sweetie." My daddy gives me his big brown puppy dog eyes. "I hardly get to see you, and it only takes twenty minutes to get sorbet."

Sighing softly, but still smiling, I descend the stairs and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around him, forcing him to lean down so that I can press a kiss to his cheek. "Sorry, daddy. I'll be home by eleven thirty; we can have hot chocolate together."

"Fine." He sighs dramatically and I giggle. "Go do whatever it is you girls do that takes so long." He shakes his head.

"Love you, daddy." I throw over my shoulder before dashing back towards the stairs.

First, I need a date night preparation playlist. Then, I need to lay out what I want to wear, shower, dry and style my hair, get dressed, and then go meet Quinn.

Two hours is really cutting it close when I have no clue as to what to wear. I chew at my lip as I stare into my extensive wardrobe of clothes that all look very much the same. Suddenly, my cell phone beeps and I sigh at the interruption to my concentration – I swear that I was only seconds away from discovering the perfect outfit.

I read my text message out loud. '_What are you wearing?'_

My eyebrows reach for my hairline and I quickly tap out a reply. _'Really, Quinn, I don't think that this is the best time to attempt sexting again.'_

A few seconds later, I get a reply. I sit down on the edge of my bed because if Quinn insists on getting naughty, who am I to protest? If we're too late for a movie, it's her fault.

'_I meant, dressy or casual? Lol.' _I stare at the three letter word at the end of her message. I really did despise text talk. That _'lol' _could mean a dozen different things and I now had to decipher which one Quinn has meant. Lots of Love? (Probably not)Lots of Luck? (Damn, does she think I need it?) Lips on Lips or Lots of Licks? (Yeah, I could go for either one of those)

My cell beeps again before I can formulate a reply_. 'Laughing out loud, Rachel *sigh* Just tell me where we're going so I can put some clothes on.'_

Oh, so she was laughing at me. It was my turn to sigh now. Do I tell her where we're going? Why not? _'We're going to see a movie of your choice, followed by dinner at Breadstix and then I thought we could drive out to Coopers Pond to make out.' _Wait, is Quinn naked right now? _'Are you naked?'_

'_Yes, but not for much longer now that I know to dress casual.'_

Oh lord. I swallow thickly and look back over towards my wardrobe. Time is dwindling and I still haven't chosen an outfit. A skirt with spanks? I want to be comfortable tonight, not restricted. Jeans are out of the question because everything would be way too obvious. My poor pant suit has suffered an irreparable accident (so says Kurt), so that is a no no. My gaze then settles on a top that I've never actually worn since Kurt convinced me to buy it.

I stand from my bed, leaving my phone on the bedside table, and pull the drapey black tube top from amongst my clothes and hang it on the door. I then flick through my pants to find a pair of dark coloured skinny jeans that I'd only ever worn for a performance. Paired with a pair of heeled ankle boots (also something that my best gay convinced me to purchase), I think that I've just found my outfit for tonight and the tube top is long enough to cover my crotch.

Honestly, taking a shower and doing my hair took me less time than picking out my date clothes. I have just walked under a fine mist of perfume, added the finishing touches to my make-up and I'm now looking through my accessories for something with a little colour. Perfect – an antique butterfly broach that my bubbeh passed on to me. It's a little on the large side, but I feel that I need the veritable rainbow to offset all of the black.

I take one last look in the mirror to make sure I look okay, giving my hair a final primp, before taking a look at my watch. I still have almost thirty minutes before I drive over to Quinn's, so I check the listings for the local cinema.

"Rachel, baby?" My dad is calling up the stairs so I leave my room to see what he wants.

As soon as I get to the top of the stairs, I see Finn towering over my dad. Damn it.

"Hey, Rache." He waves but I can see his eyes narrow as he looks at me. "Are you going out?"

I start my descent. "Quinn and I are going to see a movie." Why did I never notice how squinty he was when we were dating? Probably because I was always chest level rather than eye level. I don't know whether to be happy or sad that I don't have that same problem with Quinn. "Speaking of which, I need to go?"

"Wait!" He reaches out for me as I gather my keys from the key hook labelled with a gold star. "I thought that we could talk. I'm sure that Quinn wouldn't mind if you blew her off."

I fought the urge to smirk at his choice of words. Yeah, I can be immature too. "I'm sorry, Finn, but you know how much I hate letting anyone down, and I really was looking forward to seeing a movie tonight."

"But, Rache."

I shake my head and huff. "Perhaps I wasn't clear enough, Finn. I'm going out, and you need to leave me alone."

His dark brows furrow and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Who are you really going out with? You're not dressed like that for a movie, Rache." I really dislike how he keeps shortening my name. "Is it Puck? Are you going out with him to hurt me?"

I grab his elbow and drag him towards the door. "I'm not doing anything to hurt you, Finn. When will you get that through your head? You and I are over; we have been for a while, but you've been too busy with the cheerleaders to really take much notice that I have moved on. It's about time that you do the same. Now, please leave before I'm late."

He scowls angrily at me but he no longer affects me the way he used to. I no longer feel infatuation, or what I thought was love, and I certainly don't feel guilt as he changes tactics to give me his puppy dog look.

I just sigh heavily and point towards the front door. "If you continue to badger me, Finn, I will have no choice but to withdraw my offer of friendship."

His mouth drops open in surprise at my threat.

"I had hoped that we could be friends, but your constant harassment has seriously made me reconsider." I purse my lips. "Leave me alone, Finn."

He swallows thickly. "Fine. Just don't come running to me when your new friend shows you her true colours and you end up standing in the middle of the corridor covered in slushie. Quinn doesn't like you, Rache, this is all just some twisted joke to her."

"You're wrong, Finn." So very, very wrong. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I pull open the door, waiting for Finn to leave before I follow him out. "I'll see you later, dad, daddy." I call back, knowing that both of them have been standing just the other side of the kitchen door listening in on my conversation.

"Have a good time, sweetie." I hear just before I shut the door.

Finn is already in his truck, revving his engine, when I climb into my car. I watch him in my side mirror, staring at me before he slams his hand against the steering wheel and drives off. Releasing a shaky breath, I start the car and back out of the drive. I'm a little early, but hopefully Quinn won't mind.

* * *

><p>I pull up in front of Quinn's home with fifteen minutes to spare, so I grab the cell phone out of my purse. I text my girlfriend, letting her know that I'm here. A few seconds later, Quinn walks out of her home with a smile on her face.<p>

"I would've come up to the house, Quinn," I start apologising as soon as she opens the passenger side door. "But, I didn't know if I should wait until the appropriate time before I approached. You could've still been getting ready."

"I've been ready for an hour, Rachel." She grins at me before flicking on the overhead light. Her hazel eyes take me in and she licks her lips. "Wow, you look great."

"Really?" I smile widely at her. I hadn't been sure when I'd picked out my outfit.

She nods her head and looks past me towards her home before clicking the light back off. She leans forward and presses a quick kiss to my lips. "Really great." She swallows. "I feel under dressed."

I look down at my clothes and frown. "Isn't this casual?" Looking over at her in her summer dress, I think that she looks beautiful like usual.

She smiles at me as she touches my tube top. "More dressy/casual than regular casual. You look really good though, so don't worry about it."

My cheeks hurt because I'm smiling so wide. "So," I take her hand in mine. "Do you know which movie you'd like to see?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "The new Twilight if it's something that you'd like to see too."

I purse my lips. I'm not the biggest Twilight fan; I have issues with the overall story and characters, but I have seen all of the previous movies. "Okay."

Quinn releases my fingers so that she can pull her seat belt around her. "So, how come you're early? Not that I mind." She smiles and places her hand on my thigh as I start to drive.

I sigh softly and quickly flick my gaze over to her. "Finn."

Her eyes narrow dangerously and I must confess that I feel a thrill at her possessiveness.

"I told him that if he didn't leave me alone, then I would rescind my friendship."

"You did?" She sounds surprised.

I nod before taking another quick look at her. "He's not going to be happy when he eventually finds out about us."

"Are you afraid of him?" The chill in her voice makes me shiver. "I won't let him hurt you, Rache."

I feel the corners of my lips turn up as she shortens my name. It just sounds so affectionate coming from Quinn and not at all grating like when Finn does it. "I'm not afraid of Finn Hudson, Quinn, but he is going to be angry, and we've both been on the receiving end of his anger before. Glee is going to be hell." I'm chewing on my lip now as I drive along one of the side streets, heading towards the centre of Lima.

"Pull over." Her voice is barely loud enough for me to hear over the sound of the engine but I hear and manouver my car towards the curb.

Once the car is stationary, I turn in my seat so that I can see my girlfriend fully.

"You broke up with Finn to make Glee an easier, happier place." She takes a deep breath. "I know that this thing between us is new, and we're figuring things out,"

"I'm not breaking up with you to make things easier." I interrupt, not liking the direction of this conversation in the slightest.

"It's just," Quinn ducks her eyes. "I've made a lot of mistakes, Rachel, and I wasn't nice to you, at all."

I really had to bite my tongue so as not to blurt out how I really feel about her, how I never really felt about Finn.

"Glee's important to you." She stares at her fingers in her lap. "I'll understand when you decide that I'm not worth the hassle that's going to come when Finn and the others find out."

I swallow thickly, fighting the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I think that she just broke my heart because I have this sudden pain in my chest that flares every time my heart beats. "Quinn?" I breathe softly. When she doesn't look up, I reach over and slip my fingers between hers, pulling her hand into my lap. "You're worth more to me than Glee. Don't ever forget that."

She blinks at me and I watch as a few tears catch on her eye lashes.

"I never loved, Finn." I look at her, her eyes, her mouth, and our hands together. "I thought I did at one point, but I know now that I never loved him." I sigh. "I feel more for you right now, after only a couple of days, than I ever did for him."

Her smile is tremulous. "He's not going to like that you've moved on, and he's really not going to like that you've moved on with me. Like you said, Glee is going to be hell when he finds out."

I shrug. I am getting to a point where I couldn't care less about Finn Hudson's feelings. "I can deal with it if you can, Quinn. And, I suspect that our fellow Glee Club members will be more accepting of our new found relationship than you realise. If you think that mine and Finn's tumultuous relationship made Glee uncomfortable, yours and mine could at times be considered worse. With us together, working together, and with Santana in the know, New Directions should be a team worthy of winning this year."

"You think so?" Her lips turn up and she swipes at her eyes with her free hand.

I nod as I return her smile. "Finn will just have to get over me, no matter how difficult that may be. I am an excellent girlfriend after all."

She giggle-snorts and I'm grinning like a fool for being able to cheer her up. "Maybe you should show him your penis." She chuckles. "I have a feeling that he won't bother you again if you do."

I laugh loudly as I shake my head.

It takes us a little while to stop laughing and then stop kissing before I can pull back onto the road and continue on to the local cinema. Her hand is on my thigh again and I can feel her watching me as I drive.

"It's a shame that we can't find somewhere to be alone right now." She sighs softly.

I glance at her quickly, knowing what she wants and wanting it too. "Yeah."

She smiles and gives my thigh a gentle squeeze. We both know that we have to wait a little longer. There's no way in hell that I'm having sex with her for the first time in the back of my car.

"So, how's this going to work at school?" She asks, as I pull into the almost empty car park.

I wait until I pull into a space near the entrance before replying. "How do you want this to work at school, Quinn?" I was pretty easy going because I got to have a relationship with her. I really didn't mind hiding it for a while, but I was starting to get the impression, especially with how physically affectionate Quinn is, that hiding our relationship status might be more difficult than I originally thought.

She takes a second and sits back against the car door. She's looking me over and I can see a smile play on her lips. "I don't know if I'm capable of keeping us a secret, Rachel." Her smile slips and her brow furrows. "But I don't want to have to stand in front of everyone and declare my sexuality, either." She sighs and pouts adorably. "It's not fair. If either one of us were a guy, we wouldn't even need to talk about this."

"You're forgetting who I am, Quinn." I reach out and touch her knee. "Even if either of us were male, we'd still be having a similar conversation because I'm Rachel Berry and you're Quinn Fabray. We're at opposite ends of the social and hierarchical spectrum."

"I don't care about that." She shakes her head and I purse my lips. "Not anymore. Not after everything that's happened."

I lean back against my door so that I can look at her fully. "You really do want a relationship with me, don't you?"

Her frown deepens. "Of course I do, don't doubt that, Rachel." Her shoulders slump then and I can see her ire diminish. "I'm so tired of hiding who I am and what I want."

"What do you want?" I hold my breath.

Her hazel eyes sharpen as they focus on me. "You, for so long now, Rachel. I want to be able to hold your hand as we walk down the street or a corridor at school. I want to be able to kiss you at your locker. I've made so many mistakes trying to hide who I am, and it's all because of others expectations. I don't want to be Quinn Fabray anymore; I just want to be Quinn, who just happens to like Rachel."

I smile at her as I release my breath. "Then," I shrug my shoulders. "Let's just be like everyone else."

"What do you mean?" She picks at the fabric of her dress nervously.

"Why should we have to declare our sexuality?" I lean forward, my voice low and intense. "When I dated Finn, I didn't have to tell anyone that I was straight, so why should we have to tell people that we're gay? If anyone sees us kissing at my locker, then our sexuality should be pretty obvious." I roll my eyes. "So, why should we have to confirm it?"

"You want us to act like no one is staring or gossiping about us behind our backs?" Quinn seems perturbed by the idea, but I nod.

"No matter what, we'll be gossip fodder. Friends or lovers, people will talk." I tilt my head to the side as I regard my girlfriend. "I am willing to keep us a secret though, if it makes things easier for you, Quinn."

She takes in a shuddery breath and shakes her head at me. When she speaks, her voice is so quiet yet determined. "I can't do that to either of us."

I shoot forward then, pressing her back into the door as I lean over her to kiss her senseless. Our lips slant together in a hungry kiss. Her hands grip at my tube top, pulling me closer but I hiss as the gear shift catches my knee.

Quinn pushes at me, frowning at my pained breath but I press forward again, only more careful of my surroundings.

"Don't stop." I mumble against her lips until she kisses me back for a few moments, only to pull away again. I can't help but whimper as the space between us widens, but she just chuckles softly.

She slowly brushes her thumb under my bottom lip and smiles softly. "So, we're agreed?" Her eyes shine as she looks into mine. "No hiding?"

I'm still leaning over her, one hand against the door and one on the back of the chair, but I nod and return her smile. "No hiding."

She sighs her relief and I can almost see the burden lift from her as her body relaxes. Her smiles trembles as she traces my jaw with her fingertips. "Not even from Finn?"

"Certainly not." I huff. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let his childish attitude ruin my relationship with Quinn.

Her smile relaxes then as though our heavy conversation never occurred. "So, we should continue with our first date." She arches a fine brow and her smile becomes teasing. "I thought it was supposed to be a movie, dinner and then making out? Not the other way around."

I grin because I love playful Quinn, and after the previous turn in our conversation, we both need this. "I'm not particularly regimented when it comes to being alone with you, Quinn, and what with our date being relatively unplanned, unlike our second date, which I assure you, will be spectacular, I'm not opposed to spontaneity."

Her smirk slips into a faux-pout as I talk. "But, if we're making out, we'll miss the movie." She flutters her eyelashes at me and then starts to giggle.

I stare at her, my smile becoming impossibly bigger. "You know, you'll seriously miss my extemporariness when I break out the power point presentation I'll have prepared before our next date."

She snorts. "Really?"

I shake my head as I laugh. "No. I don't know why people think I plan the fun out of everything." I'm still laughing when I slide back into my own seat. "I like to be prepared, but I'm not completely anally retentive."

She snorts again before opening her door to climb out of my car.

I follow after her, rounding the car before locking it with a beep. "It was the anal word, wasn't it?" I'm grinning as she dissolves into yet another fit of giggles. "I'm so happy to see, that no matter the seriousness of the situation, Quinn, the sense of humour of a teenager will always win out."

She shushes me and we chuckle together as she links her arm through mine. She presses a kiss to my lips as we wait in line to get our tickets and I don't think she even notices that no one really gives us a second look.

Tbc.


	20. Not such a big secret after all

Part 19 – Not such a big secret after all.

The movie was okay. Certainly not the best I've ever seen, but the second half most definitely made up for the first, and now I was actually considering buying the book just to skip through it to find out what happens next.

We held hands through the entire film and that made the experience so much more enjoyable for me, and hopefully for her too. I've never just held someone's hand during a film. Finn always went for the arm across the shoulder hold, every now and again, brushing his hand against the upper swell of my breast before I would shuffle my shoulders, knocking his hand away.

I sigh at the thought of Finn Hudson. I hadn't been the only one to notice his giant stature towering over Clancy Hill (second tier Cheerio) as they waited in line for the next showing of the movie Quinn and I had just seen. Seriously, the boy is starting to creep me out. Quinn had glowered at him, but she hadn't let go of my hand.

Dinner at Breadstix had been nice. Conversation flowed freely and the food had been good now that they offered more vegan choices than the green salad without dressing or bacon bits. You can thank me and the American Vegan Society for that.

I don't think Quinn had expected a gift as we sat waiting for our desserts, but I handed it over none the less. She blushed furiously, and I have to say that a blushing Quinn is a total turn on for some strange reason, but perhaps it was a blushing Quinn holding a foil wrapped condom with a bow on it, that really did it for me.

I explained that I thought it a good idea that we both carry them just in case one of us had forgotten, or if we needed two. I did not want a repeat of last night's disaster. My poor penis was still a tad tender. I watched as she nodded and buried the condom inside of her purse before we dug into our desserts.

So, that secret spot I knew of just off Cooper's Pond? The place I had intended on taking Quinn after dinner? Not much of a secret, it turns out.

I pull onto a dirt road just to the side of the main car park, following it around the pond until we are almost at the other side, only to find that there's no space at the Inn. No space at all. Even the narrow road leading onto the overspill car park has a line of cars parked all down the one side.

Damn. I look to Quinn then, and she looks back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like half of McKinley had the same idea, Rache." She smirks and I'm glad that she isn't as disappointed as I am.

"I don't understand." I sigh. "This place is empty during the day. How did they all find out?"

She giggles. "C'mon. I know a quiet place."

I'm a little miffed that my simple date plans have gone awry, but I willingly follow her directions once we're back on the main road.

"Don't worry about it, Rachel." She's watching me as I drive and every time I look at her, she's smiling, so I relax and smile too. "I know the perfect place to make-out, seeing as everyone else is at Cooper's Pond." She snorts.

I narrow my eyes at her. "With my luck, Finn will turn up at this perfect place."

She snorts again and shakes her head. "I don't care if he does. I'm still going to kiss you breathless."

I glance at her and her smile is coy. I lick my lips. "Yeah?"

"Definitely."

My smile widens, and just like that, our date is back on track, that is until I realise that she's directing me to the park in the middle of town. The children's park. Seriously, I have issues about making out around children.

She must see my face fall, but she laughs again. "They're all in bed now, Rache. We'll be alone."

How does she always seem to know what I'm thinking? I swallow my grimace.

She shudders at the gentle breeze as she climbs out of my car and I watch as she wraps her arms around herself. The park is wide open and not protected from the cool wind like the little parking spot back at the pond. I suggest that we move to the back seat, but Quinn has other ideas.

"Let's go to the gazebo." She smiles and her face lights up.

"It's cold." I sigh and look around; trying to find the wooden structure but it was too dark.

She shrugs and then shudders, which makes me huff at her determination. We could be in the warmth right now, kissing and touching in the back seat. I walk around my car and open the trunk. It doesn't take me long to find the huge picnic blanket I have stowed in there. I struggle to fold it in half so that it won't drag on the floor, and wrap it around Quinn's shoulders before I pull it around mine. We'll have to walk closely together to feel the benefits, but I don't think that either of us really mined.

She smiles warmly at me and thanks me before wrapping her arm around my waist and walking us in the general direction of the gazebo and, thankfully, past the small playground.

I can feel the first rain drops against my face as she guides me up the three steps and under the canopy. It's quite beautiful here at night and the sound of the wind and rain against the wooden shelter adds to the romantic ambience.

I shudder when she takes the blanket from my shoulders and shakes it out, draping it over the floor. She pulls me down onto it before pulling the ends back up around us. Only our heads can be seen outside of the warm blanket as we look out over the grass, trees and swings.

"This is nice." She breathes against my cheek when she rests her head on my shoulder.

I nod. It certainly was. It wasn't making out nice, but it was still nice all the same.

She presses a kiss to my jaw then. "You're so beautiful, Rachel." She kisses me just below my ear. "So beautiful." She breathes.

I turn my face so that I can capture her lips with mine as she slowly manuvours herself until she's straddling my lap with her arms around my shoulders, still griping onto the ends of the blanket. Now this is nice.

"Still cold?" Her voice is a whisper against my lips.

I smile. "Not so much anymore."

Our mouths collide again and again, tongues massaging tongues, and it takes me a little while to realise that Quinn is rocking in my lap. She moves her hips, pressing herself against my stomach and I can feel her breathing quicken as we kiss until she pulls away to press her forehead into mine.

She swallows thickly when I hold her hips and pull her against me a little firmer with each undulation, but her eyes are on mine and I wonder what she's thinking right now. "I want to feel you inside of me." She breathes.

I freeze momentarily. "Now?" I squeak as my eyes dart to the darkness around us.

"Only if you want to." She licks her lips.

I take in a long shuddery breath at her words. Of course I want to, but I was also still afraid. I've never had sex, and even though this particular situation is possibly the most romantic we've experienced so far, shouldn't we do it in a bed, laying down. It's then that Brittany's words from yesterday comes to mind. Sometimes, you just can't wait until you're in bed. Did Quinn feel that way now?

I look at her, taking in her blown pupils and the flush of colour on her cheeks. If we weren't so close, I wouldn't be able to see her at all, meaning that no one else can see us either, unless Jacob was out in his night vision goggles again. The gentle drum of rain on the roof above us, the whisper of the breeze through the trees, Quinn and I huddled beneath a blanket. Could the moment be any more perfect?

"Rache?" She sighs as she starts to rock again. "I want you. Please, use your fingers if you want. We can wait for more; I just need to feel you now."

My eyes widen at that and I have to chew on my lip to stop myself from blurting out my feelings.

She huffs against my cheek when I don't move, and she carefully gathers the ends of the blanket in one hand so that she can reach my hand at her hip and grab my fingers with her own. It's awkward, but she manages to slide our hands under her dress so that she can press my fingers against her damp panties.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She moans her words against my face and I can feel the heat radiating off of her. "I just can't seem to get enough of you." She pushes our fingers harder against her until I finally take the hint and slip my fingers beneath the cotton. She's so wet for me, she is always so wet for me, and I wonder if she's been thinking about this, or something similar, during the movie, or when she was at home before our date. I push inside with one finger, nudging at her clit with my thumb as she shudders against me. "Lord, Rachel, I can't wait to do this to you, be inside you, and feel you."

My breath hitches and I push in with another finger. We're fumbling in the dark but I manage to find her mouth with my own so that I can kiss her as I finger her. She gasps my name over and over as she grinds down, and I can hear the clicking of my fingers from how wet she really is. I make my decision then. Nothing will ever beat this moment.

"Quinn?"

She hums, letting me know that she hears me but that she doesn't want to stop.

"I want to be inside of you." I swallow thickly. I was already hard. How could I not be when I had my girlfriend impaled on my fingers? "I've left my purse in the car, did you bring yours?"

She chuckles breathlessly and drops the ends the blanket until it pools around our waists. She gropes around inside her purse then and pulls out the little foil packet, still with its bow on. "Thank god you gave me this." She swallows and I can tell that she's fighting the urge to move against my fingers, so I slowly withdraw them.

It's a good job that I read the instructions on the box of condoms because this is going to be my first attempt at putting one on. I never in a million years thought that I would ever be in this situation, so I never thought to practise.

Quinn lifts up onto her knees but I stop her going any further. She didn't need to stand up. I popped the button on my jeans and slid down the zipper. I had to shuffle them down a little bit but as soon as I could release my cock from my shorts; I stop.

We both felt warmer now, no longer needing to pull the blanket back up around our shoulders, so Quinn sat on my knees and we both watch as I bite into the foil and slip out the condom.

I stroke myself a couple of times, just to make sure I was fully erect, and I feel Quinn shudder as she watches. I pinch the end of the condom and roll it down my length. It's then that I look up at my girlfriend and grin widely, proud that I did it in one go.

She laughs at me before her smile slips. "Are you sure, Rachel?"

I nod. I was about to lose my virginity for the first time and I really didn't want to stop.

She lifts back up onto her knees and moves closer to me. She's looking at me so intently that I reach out to pull her against me so that I can kiss her.

"Relax, Quinn." I breath against her mouth.

She kisses me again and again as I gather the blanket closer to us, making sure that everything below our waists is covered. I feel her reach down then. She touches me gently, guiding me to her, rubbing the head of my dick between her folds before she slowly pushes me inside of her as she sinks down.

We both whimper.

Holy shit. I have never felt anything quite like being fully inside of Quinn Fabray. I blink rapidly, trying to clear my head of the fog as I grip her hips and lift her just a little, giving myself space for a short thrust.

Quinn groans and her eyes slam shut.

I couldn't really do much in our current position but it was still perfect. I rock into her and then back, placing one hand on the floor behind me for leverage. She grunts as I start to move and she starts to rock also. We find a rhythm quickly and I wonder if its because I'm humming my go to tune for combating an early arrival.

It's when Quinn reaches for me and pulls me into a sloppy kiss that I realise how close she is already. I feel the squeeze of muscles gripping me more firmly and my name is tumbling from her lips in quick succession. Her hips roll forcefully again and again, and I take a few moments to really look at my beautiful girlfriend.

Those three words are on the tip of my tongue, and if this thing between us had been going on for longer than three days, I would've spoken them without fear, but it was still too soon. I might be in the process of losing one of my virginities to my girlfriend, but I didn't want to frighten her away with confessions of love.

What the hell am I doing?

I get my head back in the game by holding onto Quinn's waist before I roll us over. I carefully lower her to the floor, making sure that her head lay on the blanket, before I place my hands besides her cheeks. I touch her hair as I pick up the pace and thrust deeply. I've only ever done this to my hand before, but I don't think that Quinn has any complaints.

"Rache!" She gasps up at me. "Don't stop."

She didn't need to tell me twice, but the words 'don't stop' tumble from her lips again until I cover her mouth with my own for a quick kiss. I would love to kiss her until she came, but I wasn't yet proficient enough in intercourse to be able to juggle too many balls at once, so I lift my head and stare into her hazel eyes. They're darker than I have ever seen them.

She lifts her knees then, cradling my hips as she starts to tilt her pelvis on each thrust. My eyes widen as I reach the deepest parts of her and suddenly, her breath hitches and her fingers curl sharply into my back. She grips at my cock so tightly that at first my timing falters, but then her muscles convulse rhythmically and I'm so close to coming that I continue my push and pull.

She bites down on her lip, groaning throatily. "Don't … st-stop." She stutters once she manages to drag in enough air to speak.

I burry my face in the crook of her neck and close my eyes. I concentrate on what she's doing to me and how she feels, because this memory right here is one that will be with me forever and I don't want to forget a single thing.

She cries out my name and she's coming again. I'm truly amazed that I have lasted as long as I have whilst being inside her, but Quinn coming around my dick for a second time hurtles me over the edge. I freeze, and I'm glad that my face is hidden in her hair because I feel as though I am pulling the most unattractive of faces right now. Every muscle tenses as I grunt my almost painful release, and then I collapse.

She's panting against my ear, but I also hear her chuckle. Her arms surround me and she's holding me tightly as I shake and shudder against her.

"Wow." I breathe finally. "Honestly, Quinn," I swallow thickly. "Just, wow."

She laughs as she strokes her fingers through my hair. "Yeah," I can feel her nod as she quickly recovers. "Wow."

I start to chuckle as I reluctantly roll off of my lover so that I can stare up at the dark canopy above. I wish I could see the stars, but even though I can't, it was still perfect. Making love to Quinn Fabray for the first time was perfect. So perfect. No other word seems sufficient to my orgasm induced, chemically imbalanced mind.

She curls into me and presses her lips to my cheek, and as I turn to her, she kisses my lips.

I smile at her as I slide my fingers into her hair so that I can pull her to me again and again in a series of sweet kisses. "I feel as though I should thank you, Quinn." I sigh into her mouth when she parts her lips to invite me into a deeper kiss.

I feel the puff of air she releases when she snorts. "There's no need." She smiles softly. "I'm just happy that I could be a part of your first time and that, hopefully, it was special for you." I see it then, the tinge of regret for her own first time.

"Quinn?" I push her gently onto her back and lean over her, smoothing blonde away from her eyes. "We were perfect." My lips quirk a little as I find humour in repeating aloud the word that my mind seems to be stuck on. "And, I would like you to invite you to spend the night with me this coming Friday. I was going to ask you at the end of the night when I kiss you on your stoop, but I think that now is a better time to ask, whilst you're still recovering from the multiple orgasms I just gave you." I can't help but be proud of my achievement.

Her brows furrow, so I elaborate. "Our second date, if you're agreeable? My daddy has a conference, and my dad has decided to go with him. We will be alone until late the following evening and even though being alone doesn't necessarily translate into time where we could be having sex, I am hoping that you'd afford me the opportunity to find out if I too am multi-orgasmic with a partner."

"You want me to spend the night at your home?"

My grin fades. I can't help but feel a little trepidatious at her incredulous tone. Didn't she want to spend the whole night alone with me? I swallow harshly. Or, did she just get what she really wants from me, knowing that in two short days, my penis will be gone until next month?

I push to sit up, grappling at my pants and pulling them up over my hips. I pull the nasty condom off and tie a knot in it before wondering as to what I should do with it. I grimace as I stuff it into my pocket. No way was I leaving it for some poor child to find the next morning, I'd just find a suitable dustbin and dispose of it. If there was a next time, I'd remember to bring tissues and disposable diaper sacks.

"Rachel?"

I huff before turning to look at Quinn with barely concealed disappointment.

She frowns at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shake my head. I stare at her then, trying to read her thoughts like she can so effortlessly read mine. Taking a deep breath, I think that I might be wrong, and that, maybe, I jumped to conclusions. I don't see duplicity or anything other than confusion and desire on her pretty face. Desire? I sigh. "You don't want to spend the night with me?"

"Of course I do." She scoffs. "It's just," She purses her lips and scowls. "I'm supposed to go shopping with my mother next Saturday, and I don't know if I can and it not be obvious what we were doing all night." She blushes furiously.

"What?" Did she mean sex? Mrs Fabray would know that we had been having sex all night long just by looking at her daughters face? Did this freaky sixth sense run in the family?

"She's going to want to talk about you, and I don't know what to say." Quinn babbles. I didn't know that she did that. "At least when it's a party, or if Santana and Brittany are involved, I can skirt around you, at least that's what I've done in the past, but if it's just you and I, what do I say that doesn't make it obvious that I've been in love with you for forever?"

Love?

Oh. So that's what she meant.

Tbc.


	21. The storm before the calm

Part 20 – The storm before the calm.

"She's going to want to talk about you, and I don't know what to say." Quinn babbles. I didn't know that she did that. "At least when it's a party, or if Santana and Brittany are involved, I can skirt around you, at least that's what I've done in the past, but if it's just you and I, what do I say that doesn't make it obvious that I've been in love with you for forever?"

Love?

Oh. So that's what she meant.

She loves me. Quinn Fabray loves me, Rachel Berry, and she just blurts it out as an explanation. It wasn't a declaration. It wasn't anything really, so I don't know why my heart suddenly stops beating when she says it.

It doesn't last long, of course it doesn't because if it did, I wouldn't be currently pacing my room and ignoring the ringing of my cell phone, I would be dead. Dramatic I know, but that's what happens when your heart stops beating, I saw it on Grey's Anatomy.

It's too soon. If she had waited, then maybe I wouldn't have had the same reaction, the same over reaction that froze Quinn's face when she realised what she had said.

I obviously love her too. Maybe, I should have told her that, but really, we haven't been dating for long enough to say that yet. We've only really been friendly for three very short days. We might've known each other for years, we might've had secret feelings for each other for almost that long, but until three days ago, I believed that Quinn didn't really like me much. Sure, we were no longer the combatants that we had once been. She no longer called me as many derogatory names as she used to, and she no longer slushied me herself, but three days ago, I was still under the impression that Quinn Fabray wouldn't urinate on me even if I were on fire.

I huff loudly and cross my arms over my chest as my phone rings off only to start up again.

I doubted her. Just moments before the revelation, I doubted that Quinn wanted me for anything more than my dick.

Damn it to hell, I have never been so wrong, even when sending a tiny girl to a disused crack house. I have never been so wrong about anything. Perhaps that's why I reacted so badly. I have never been so wrong, and she just shoved that fact right in my face by saying that she was in love with me.

Why did she just have to blurt it out? Why couldn't Quinn have waited for a more appropriate time and place, just like I was going to wait? Granted, we had just made love for the first time and it had been perfect, so declaring her love would have been an extension of that perfect moment, but once again, it wasn't a declaration.

I scowl at my phone as the ring tone becomes annoying. I have never hated a song like I hate Ever Green right now. Streisand be damned.

I shouldn't have gaped at her. I certainly shouldn't have laughed nervously, and when she asked me what was wrong, I shouldn't have flipped my shit.

I was supposed to say it first. At least that's how I planned it in my head. We would date for a few weeks, make love on a bed of rose petals, and then I was going to declare my love when I felt for sure that she felt the same way. When I felt for sure that my feelings were reciprocated.

She just blurted it out. Big mouthed romantic plan ruin-er.

My phone stops ringing and I stare at it, waiting for it to ring again. When Ever Green fails to sound through my room, I huff. Why did she stop calling? Was she fed up with me and my attitude already? I grab my cell and look at the display. Six missed calls and not one of them is from Quinn.

My brows furrow as I stare at the words on my screen. Unknown Number. Why wasn't Quinn calling me?

This is crazy. I'm crazy. I love her, and apparently she loves me too. Tomorrow, I'll apologise. Rachel Barbra Berry knows when to admit when she's wrong.

* * *

><p>"Look, Quinn," I approach her at her locker as soon as I see her at school. "I apologise for how I reacted last night."<p>

"You mean for laughing at me," She hisses quietly, "When I told you that I loved you?" She glances around us, probably noting that no one was paying us much attention. "Or, when you yelled at me for ruining your plans? I opened my heart to you and you yelled at me, Rachel."

My eyes widen at the once familiar ice I see in her sharp gaze. So, she hadn't forgotten about last night, and it didn't look as though she instantly forgave me either. I sigh.

"I said that I was sorry." I know I'm pouting, but I really can't help it. "Can't we just forget about it? Tell me you love me again and I'll react like you want me too." My lips quirk into a smile. I'll tell her that I love her too and then all will be forgiven.

"No, Rachel." She's shaking her head when she slams her locker shut. "I can't just forget it." With that, she turns and walks away from me.

Perhaps I under-exaggerated how much I messed up last night.

I follow her, walking quickly enough that I gradually catch her up, but not so quickly as to draw attention to me chasing after Quinn. If this wasn't so new, I would chase her down like a bat out of hell, but no one at school knows that mine and Quinn's relationship has taken a dramatic turn.

"Quinn, please." I reach for her hand only for her to snatch it out of the way. Okay, that hurt. "I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just, I had plans and you-"

"Ruined them?" Quinn scowls. "This isn't all about you, Rachel." She grabs my arm and pulls me closer to the lockers so that she can lower her voice. "I didn't mean to say it like I did." She huffs. "I was stressing out about how my mother would see us in me, and I was being honest. These past couple of days with you, I've only ever been honest, Rachel, and you never seem to believe me."

I take a slow breath as I chew on my lip. Damn it. "Quinn," I sigh. "It's hard to forget how things were between us, and it has only been three days."

I watch as she takes in a shuddery breath and holds a hand to her brow. She's staring at me and I wonder if she's using that freaky super power where she knows exactly what I'm thinking just by my facial expression. "Okay." Her shoulders slump and she takes a step closer to me.

"Okay?" I swallow thickly. "Did you just forgive me for acting like a crazy person?" I can feel the tears spring to my eyes and I'm worried that I'll end up having a Kristen Bell meltdown in the middle of the school.

She nods her head and a small smile lifts her lips. "There's a lot of crazy to forgive," She huffs a short laugh, "But, we both made mistakes, and perhaps I shouldn't have said what I said; how I said it."

"Do you still mean it though?" I look up at her through my lashes and she nods. I feel the relief instantly. I haven't ruined everything after all.

"Yeah." She glances around her again and this time takes my hand in hers. "But, I won't say it again until you do."

"I lo-"

"No." She slaps her free hand over my mouth and grins at me. "Let's do this your way. You have your plans after all."

I sigh and roll my eyes before peeling her hand away from my mouth. "Really, Quinn? Plans are made to be broken."

She arches a fine golden brow at me and I know my mistake instantly. "So its okay for you to break plans, but not me?" Oh dear lord, I'm glad that she's smirking and not back to scowling.

I take a breath as I formulate my reply. What can I say that won't get me into trouble?

"Hey, Rachel."

Thank fuck for Finn Hudson. "Finn." I grin at him as he smiles back. "I hope that you enjoyed the movie last night? I thought it was a little lacking in terms of storyline, but it was still an enjoyable watch."

"Dude," Noah steps up besides Finn and slaps him on the shoulder. "You better take care of my Jewish princess if you're back to knocking boots."

I can feel the smile slide off of my face at Noah's words and I look to see the thunder in my girlfriends hazel eyes. Crap.

Finn looks at me and I see the beginnings of a hopeful smile appear on his face.

"Rachel's dating Quinn, not Finn." Brittany bounces into the middle of the conversation before I even knew that she was close enough to overhear. "I know it's an easy mistake to make when they both sound the same. It took me a while to realise when Quinn was pregnant that it wasn't Finn."

I stop breathing as I turn to see Quinn's reaction to the revelation. Her lips are a thin line, and if it was anyone other than Brittany that just let our secret slip, I think she would be giving them a death glare, but instead, her eyes focus on me. Is she going to deny me?

Quinn's hand drops mine and I swallow thickly, automatically thinking the worst until her arm moves around my waist and she pulls me close. I really need to stop doubting her when she hasn't given me cause. She was right when she said that she has been nothing but honest this entire weekend. But still, it has only been three days and habits are hard to break. I'll apologise to her again, later.

"What's going on?" Finn's brow draws together and I can already see the anger start to colour his cheeks as he looks between Quinn and I.

He's not sure about what's going on, I can see that clearly on his face, but Quinn's hand clutching possessively at my hip is sending him the right kind of signals, even if I do suspect that it's a power play for her. I sigh softly and cross my arms over my chest.

"Puck's an ass and Brittany is right." Quinn levels her gaze at Finn and I can hear the smugness to her tone. "Rachel and I have decided that we'd like to try being more than friends."

Okay, that almost made me laugh. More than friends? When have Quinn and I ever just been friends?

"She's mine."

I'm blinking rapidly at that little statement and at first I think that it came from Finn's mouth because it sounds like something he'd say, only to notice his lips pressing tightly together and a scowl on his face. When I look to Quinn, she's wearing a smug grin and I can't help but swoon. Wait. I didn't swoon. I'm angry. I'm not a possession to be fought over, no matter how flattering.

"Quinn." I try for a chiding tone but I'm failing big time.

"I don't believe you." Finn looms over us, his arms crossing defensively over his chest. "You're telling lies, Quinn, just like you always do." His dark eyes narrow. "I don't know what your plan is this time, but I won't let you get away with it. Rachel's mine."

I can hear the hushed 'ooohhh' ripple through the crowd of so called friends that have gathered around us. I swear to all that is holy, the entire Glee club is surrounding Quinn and I.

It's like a tennis match. My eyes flicker from Quinn to Finn and back again. Her lip curls in anger but I can see the sparkle in hazel eyes and I know for sure that Quinn is about to say something totally inappropriate and probably about what happened in the park last night. "Don't you dare, Quinn Fabray." I swallow as I glare at her.

She scowls at me then. "Fine." She huffs. "But, you're mine, not his."

I can't believe that it's come down to this. They're arguing like children fighting over a toy. "I am not a toy." I stamp my foot before I notice the confusion. "I mean, I'm not a possession." I stamp my foot again for good measure. "I might be your girlfriend, Quinn, but I do not belong to you," I then turn my sharp gaze to Finn, "And, I certainly don't belong to you."

Finn lets out an incredulous 'pssh' sound. "You're not girlfriends." He shakes his head. "How can you be when you've never even made out? Holding hands isn't a relationship."

"Erm, Finn," Kurt steps forward, his hand reaching for his brother's bicep as his eyes dart between me and my very real girlfriend. "I think that, maybe, we should just go somewhere else." He can see that something has changed between Quinn and I, and I think that he thinks that the school hallway isn't exactly the best place for us to reveal this to my volatile ex-boyfriend. "Class is going to be starting soon."

Finn rips his arm from Kurt's grasp. His expression turns smug. "They're lying. I don't know why, but they're lying." He takes another step towards me and he's already too close for comfort. "Rachel, could I talk with you," He throws an arched brow over at Quinn, "Privately? We can sort all of this out, and then you and I can be boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

My eyes widen. "Finn, for the last time, I don't want to be your girlfriend. I have a girlfriend, and I'd appreciate it if you'd respect that." Why on earth had I been attracted to this giant, cloth-eared imbecile?

"Stop lying." His brows draw together. "Nothing is going on between you and Quinn," He then turns his angry gaze to Quinn, "And if there is, she's tricking you, Rachel. That's what she does."

It's my turn to scowl now and I'm so close to Finn, glaring up at him, that I can feel his boy breath on my face. "Now listen to me," I grind out angrily. "Quinn and I share genuinely Sapphic feelings. I don't care if you don't believe me, but I will not have you calling my girlfriend a liar."

"But you guys haven't even kissed." Finn huffs.

"Then what were you doing in the pool on Saturday?" Brittany pipes up from behind Tina. "I thought that was kissing. Am I wrong, San?"

I notice Santana for the first time then. She's standing just to the side of Kurt and I have a very strong feeling that if Finn decides to start something physical, that Santana is in the perfect position to jump in.

"You're not wrong, B," She doesn't take her dark eyes from off of Finn as she talks to her girlfriend. "They were making out, but the way they were grinding on each other, it was practically sex."

Kurt gasps. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looks at me, and he looks hurt.

I'm a little stunned right now. My mouth doesn't seem to be working and my heart is hammering. I'm just hoping and praying that Quinn and I making out in the pool is the only thing to be revealed.

"Santana." Quinn shakes her head at her friend. "Everyone does not need to know about that."

"Or about last night?" Santana's dark brow arches and her lip curls into a mischievous grin.

Oh no.

"You did not?" I twist away from Quinn so that I can glare at her.

She's silent for a few seconds before she throws out her hands and shrugs. "Sure I did." Quinn looks incredulous. "You yelled at me and I needed someone to talk to."

I swallow thickly, my face flushing in embarrassment. Santana knew what we did in the park, and she's looking at me as though she wants to high five me. It was my first time. That shit is supposed to be private.

Everyone else starts to fade away as I focus solely on my big-mouth girlfriend, who yet again, has said something that she shouldn't have. I thought that that was my job.

"I can't believe you told her." I jab my finger into Quinn's chest. I was letting my anger get the better of me, but I was hurt god damn it. "And, why didn't you call me if you wanted to talk?"

"What happened last night?" Artie pipes up.

"Nothing!" Quinn and I growl together. I step closer to her then. "And, until you realise that what you revealed to Santana was supposed to be held in the strictest of confidence, then nothing is all that's ever going to happen again."

"Damn." Santana draws out the word and has the good grace to wince.

I'm still staring at Quinn, but when she doesn't even apologize, I spin on my feet and push my way through my nosey friends.

"Wait, did you guys have sex last night?" I can hear Brittany ask as I walk away, but I don't stop. "Rachel?" She calls after me. "Mazel tov."

I find the nearest bathroom and lock myself in a stall. I'm tempted to slide down the wall to sit on the floor but I'm unsure as to the last time this floor was sanitized, so instead, I place the toilet seat lid down and line it with tissue. I drop my head into my hands.

We rushed things.

We don't know each other.

Quinn has real friends, and I don't. Kurt's a friend, sure, but even he doesn't know about my monthly visitor.

I sigh heavily, startling when there's a knock on the stall door.

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice is low.

"Jesus Christ, Q," I hear Santana then and the gentle knocking becomes a pounding fist. "Suck it up and apologise to your girl."

"San's right, Quinn." Brittany speaks. "You should say you're sorry for telling San about your special night."

"Ouch!" Santana yelps and my eyes widen in curiosity. "What the fuck, Britt?"

"And, you shouldn't have said anything in front of the others." I can hear the disapproval in Brittany's tone and I can't help my tremulous smile at her sticking up for me.

I know Santana's probably scowling by now, and when she yelps again and then growls, I know for sure that she's scowling. "Q was being a pussy." She hisses before lowering her voice and putting on a girly breathless quality. "It was all so beautiful and special." I swallow thickly at her bad imitation of Quinn. "I know it was Rachel's first time, but she made me feel like it was mine too. I only wish that it was."

I place my hand against the wooden barrier. "You wish that last night was your first time?" I take in a long shuddery breath as I stare at the door.

"Yeah." Quinn's voice is quiet. "Except for the end. I could've done without that."

"Me too." I sigh softly.

"Ay dios, Berry." Santana pounds on the door again. "Get your ass out here, both of you say sorry for this shit and let's get to class."

Taking a deep breath, I unlock the door and pull it open. Santana moves out of the way so that I can see Quinn. "You could've talked to me, you know? I was waiting by the phone." I'm pouting, but looking at my girlfriend, who suddenly seems so much more fragile than I've seen her look in a long time; I step forward and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." She breathes into my hair. "I did try to call, but your phone was engaged so I assumed that you were talking to someone else."

I frown then when I remember the missed calls I had last night. I'd forgotten about those. Shaking my thoughts clear, I squeeze Quinn before releasing her. "I'm sorry too, Quinn. I didn't mean the things I said."

"Especially about the no sex, right?" Santana just had to butt in.

I frown over at the Latina. "Not that that's any of your business, Santana." I give her a pointed look. "And please, if Quinn ever comes to you in confidence again, be a real friend and keep it to yourself instead of blurting it out in front of the whole Glee club, who now, thanks to you, knows we had sex last night."

Santana's dark eyes narrow and she steps forward. "Are you calling me a bad friend?"

I gulp but then I see Brittany's arm circle Santana's waist, pulling her against her. "San, what you said out there wasn't nice and it hurt Rachel's feelings."

Santana was still scowling threateningly at me.

"And Quinn's."

She deflates a little then and I can see her ire melt away. "Okay. Fuck, I'm sorry." She doesn't really sound sorry, more like a petulant child being made to apologise. "I was just teasing, Q."

"Just because everyone knows about our disastrous first times, doesn't mean that Rachel wants everyone to know about hers." Quinn huffs.

"I'm sorry." Okay, now Santana sounds a little more sincere.

I turn around in Quinn's loose embrace so that I'm fully facing Brittany and Santana. My brows draw together, emphasizing my confusion. "I've never heard about your first time." I haven't. Everyone has heard about Quinn's because of the pregnancy, and no one, not even Brittany knows exactly when she lost her virginity, that all hung on your definition of sex or your thoughts on how far it has to be in before it counts as sex, but I don't ever remember hearing about Santana's first foray into sexual intercourse.

Santana scowls again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Coach caught San having sex in the gym storage closet with Mr Scott." Brittany gives her girlfriend a comforting squeeze as Santana continues to scowl. "She didn't get the A in Maths he promised her, and he disappeared soon after."

I can't help the grimace on my face no matter how good of an actress I am. "You gave your virginity to a teacher?"

"For an A, Berry." Santana huffs. "I was gonna get kicked off the Cheerio's if my grades didn't pick up."

"But you average an A." I swallow my disgust.

"I started studying so that I didn't have to sleep with any more teachers." Dark eyes narrow as she stares. "Why don't you know this? It went around the school thanks to Quinn."

"I'm Rachel Berry." I shrug. "People don't share gossip with me." I gasp then when I realise what Santana had just told me, and look to the blonde behind me. "You didn't?"

She blushes furiously. "I wanted to be captain."

I step away from Quinn and shake my head at her. "You guys have a seriously messed up relationship. How can you even call each other friends?"

"We might be bitches, Rache," Brittany sighs as she rests her chin on Santana's shoulder. "But we're there for each other. Well, now we are. We've grown up." She grins widely, seemingly proud of herself.

I wrap my arms around myself.

"Rache?" Quinn sighs. "Where do we go from here? Are you going to break up with me because I'm a bitch?"

I can see the sparkle of tears in her hazel eyes. "I'm not breaking up with you, Quinn. I just," I take a deep breath and release it slowly, "think we should slow down. We should get to know each other better."

Her tears fall but she nods her head anyway.

I step into her space then and link my fingers with hers before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'm not breaking up with you." I breathe against her lips, urging her to believe me. "You're stuck with me, Quinn Fabray."

"Yeah, Q." Santana slaps Quinn's back. "Stop with the water works, Berry just wants to know your favourite colour and shit before you guys get to the good stuff again."

I smile softly, ignoring Santana's attempts at making light of our situation. "Would you care to walk me to class, Quinn?" I let go of her hands so that I can wipe away the drying remnants of her tears.

She takes my hand again when I drop them to my side. "I'd like that." She slips her fingers between mine before she presses first a kiss and then her lips to my ear as she lowers her voice in a whisper. "This is about more than not knowing my favourite colour, right? You might not think that you know me, but I know you, Rache, and I promise that I'll prove you can trust me." She kisses me again.

We walk as a foursome to class, with Quinn holding my hand the whole way there. She presses a lingering kiss to my cheek and smiles at me before walking away with Santana and Brittany. I try to suppress the shiver of want that wracks my body in reaction to her. Slowing down is going to be much harder than I thought. She didn't hide her feelings for me, even though the hallway was crowded, and my body stirs at the thought that everyone will know that Quinn Fabray is mine before the day is out. What? If Quinn can be possessive, then so can I. I just won't declare it in front of the entire Glee club like she did.

"Tell me that it's not true."

I spin around to face Finn. Sighing heavily, I shake my head as I walk past him. He sits next to me, like he always does, so I turn to him and give him my attention because this needs to be sorted out right now.

"It's true, Finn." I don't want to hurt him but if I'm not blunt, I know that he won't get what I'm saying, or he'll spin it around so that I'm saying something entirely different. "Quinn's my girlfriend. Not a girl who is my friend, a girl who I date. When you saw us at the movies last night, we were on a date date, not a friendly date."

"So you're into girls now?" His huge brow furrows in confusion. "Since when, Rache?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Since forever." Did he not remember the time when we tried a little roll playing while we made out in his bedroom? I was the football jock and he was the cheerleader? I wore the pads, and I convinced him to wear one of his mom's skirts? "I've always found women," I emphasize the 'women' part because we were no longer girls, "to be very aesthetically pleasing."

"But what about me?"

"I liked you, Finn." I did, I really did, back when I was looking for a male lead and Quinn was too busy flinging slushies and vicious words. "You're very handsome and kind." I don't reel off his faults because that will get me nowhere. "But, can you remember last year, when you said that kissing Quinn made you see fireworks? I get that now. I see fireworks, Finn."

His mouth turns down. "But that doesn't mean anything. I saw fireworks for a little while. It goes away, Rachel, and then I saw you," Aww, Finn can be sweet sometimes. "And, you're not mean or anything like Quinn. You're like a comfortable pair of gym socks." Okay, I take it back. "You're reliable, and maybe lucky like that little Irish dude that walks around because I score goals and hoops, and you care about me."

I purse my lips and breathe through my nose as I look at him incredulously. Blowing up at him will only make things worse for all of us, and splitting with Finn originally was for the good of Glee, now its for my own good. "I still care about you, Finn. I just don't want to go out with you anymore. We can still be friends though, but only if you stop asking me out."

He takes a moment to look at me before he nods his head in resignation. "Fine. I can be your friend."

I see the twinkle in his eyes and realise that we've done this before, recently. He says that he'll be my friend only to try and split Quinn and me up.

"I mean it, Finn." I scowl. "If I think for even one second that you're trying to sabotage my relationship with Quinn, you and I will be over. You don't get any more second chances."

I watch as he takes in a sharp breath. "I said fine, Rache." He mirrors my scowl and I think that he's finally got the message.

"Good." I turn and focus my attention on the teacher that has just walked in before giving Finn a quick nudge with my shoulder. "If it makes things easier for you," I lower my voice, "We can be bros. We have a lot in common after all. Glee and now hot girls."

Finn splutters and chokes as he gives me a wide eyed look. "Are you serious?"

I can't tell just yet if he thinks the idea is a good one or a bad one. "Sure. I can give you girl advice, you can give me girl advice and we'll bond over wine coolers whilst watching AMC. They're showing Wildcats this weekend. That's about football." I grin at him. "You dated Quinn for a long time, Finn. I could probably use your help." Yeah, I know I'm playing to his ego, but it seems to be working because a conspiratorial smirk lifts the corners of his lips.

He hunches closer to me. "I help you with Quinn, and you help me with girls?"

There he goes with the 'girls' thing again. "I'll help you with women, Finn." I sigh. "I'll help you find and keep a girlfriend if that's what you want."

He frowns. "I don't want a girlfriend. I want someone who'll let me into their panties."

I smack him. Hard.

"What? I thought we were bros?" He has the good grace to blush even though he's back to scowling at me as he rubs the sting from his bicep. "This is what bros talk about, Rachel."

I stare at him, wondering if I can take back everything I just said and keep Finn happy at the same time. "Fine." I huff. "But please remember that there are certain things that I really don't need, or want to know."

"I can do that." He's smirking again and then chuckling. "I feel sorry for you, Rache." I give him a curious look. "I was with Quinn for years, and not once did she let me under her top, let alone under her bra. You should've gone for a girl like Santana who gives it up on the first date."

I hit him again. This friendship was going to be a lot harder than I thought. The fool didn't even realise, even though it was revealed earlier on, that we'd already gone all the way after only three days.

Tbc.


	22. Cloudy with a chance of meatballs

Part 21 – Cloudy with a chance of meatballs.

"So," Finn purses his lips and furrows his brow in obvious concentration. I notice our teacher smiling over at us, probably thinking that Finn's expression was proof that he did actually listen to his lessons and not just copy from one of the smart kids. "You want into the virginQuinn." He snickers at his own lame joke.

"Quinn had a baby, Finn." I sigh as I drop my elbow onto the desk before resting my head in my hand. Honestly, Finn was much harder work when you weren't in a relationship with him and it was no longer a valid method to stop him talking with kisses or letting him touch your boobs. "She's no longer a virgin."

He just shrugs his shoulders. "She acts like one still." He was pulling his 'Joey smells something bad' concentration face now. I might've been a baby when it originally aired, but Friends is timeless. "I heard that if you girls don't keep using it," He seriously had the nerve to look down at my lap then. Wouldn't he be surprised to find out that I wasn't currently sporting the thing he was referencing? "Well," He swallows and I'm half expecting a mail-man moment from him, "I heard that it grows over and you become a virgin again."

Oh dear lord.

I close my eyes and press my lips together really tightly. I'm not going to laugh.

"Seriously, Rache," He looks so earnest, "You guys really need to work those things to keep them. Puck told me."

"Noah Puckerman knows next to nothing about the female anatomy, Finn." I shake my head in disbelief. "He was probably just using that as a line to get some dumb cheerleader into bed."

He frowns. "But he told the truth when he said that if we didn't get some regularly, our junk could clog up and our balls would shrivel up like prunes."

I grimace. "Noah is an ass."

"But it hurts, Rache," He lowers his voice and leans closer to me, making sure that no one around us could hear. "When I don't, you know," He starts waving his hand towards his crotch and I'm seriously starting to feel queasy. "It starts to hurt."

I'm blinking rapidly. I know what it feels like to be frustrated and so horny I could die, but I couldn't say that I feel pain if I don't masturbate regularly, but then I have masturbated regularly probably since getting my penis. Perhaps there was something medically wrong with Finn's penis if he hurt. It's then that I notice his smirk and I wait for the teacher to turn away before I hit him again.

He chuckles softly. "Puck told me that that was a sure fire way to get a girl into bed. So, you think it would work if I used it on a real girl?"

My eyes narrow. "What do you mean," I hiss, "real girl?" Had he heard something? Three can keep a secret if two are dead, and none of those who knew my secret were dead. I knew that Quinn wouldn't tell, but what about Santana and Brittany? Could someone have overheard them whilst they discussed my cock?

He shrugs his wide shoulders, totally oblivious to my inner panic. "Well, you're a lesbian now, and you'll probably get your hair cut short and start to look like a guy."

My chair scrapes loudly as I push away from the table. "Mr Cannonbaum, I need to switch seats."

All eyes turn to me.

"I'm just kidding, Rache." Finn blushes wildly when everyone's eyes then turn to him. "You're too pretty to be a real lesbian."

"Mr Cannonbaum, I've changed my mind." I swallow thickly at my anger. "I'm not feeling very well and would like to see the school nurse." I need to get away from Finn Hudson before I drove my pencil into his thick head. I didn't wait for the stunned teacher to give permission. I just gather my books and bag and storm out of the classroom, leaving my number two pencil on the desk.

I don't know why I thought that Finn and I could be friends, bros even. He is an insensitive and offensive jack-ass and I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. What he did to Quinn at that funeral? How he outted Santana? Some of the comments he's made about Kurt? Damn it, why was I with him for so long?

"Wait, Rachel!"

I don't stop when he calls out to me and I pick up my pace when I hear his heavy footfalls behind me.

"I'm sorry."

I pause then. I can't help it; I've always been a forgiving person.

"I didn't mean what I said to sound like it did." He huffs. "It was meant to be a compliment. You're the prettiest girl I know."

"You're an idiot, who really needs to think before he speaks." I spin around in my Mary-Janes and glare at him. "I wanted to be your friend, Finn, but you can say the most horrible of things and right now, I don't like you."

"I said I was sorry." His arms cross defensively over his body and its then that I step forward and hit him as hard as I can with the book in my hand. "What the fuck, Rachel?" He yelps and starts to rub furiously at his bicep.

"You should be sorry." I'm fuming right now.

"I thought we were going to be bros?" He's still scowling at me as though he has the right to be angry with me. "You were just trying to get me to back off. You don't want to be my friend."

Okay, that let some of the air out of my balloon. "You're wrong." My shoulders slump. "I want to be your friend. I miss you sometimes, Finn, but some of the things you say," I shake my head. "They're narrow minded and offensive, and the worst thing is, you don't even realise it."

His arms slip from across his chest as he looks down at me.

"You hurt people with what you say." I take a deep breath before sitting on one of the alcove benches. Finn sits next to me. He's a little too close and I move away. "You don't mean too, I know that, Finn, but you do." He looks confused. "You really need to start thinking before you speak."

He sighs heavily and looks down at his hands. "Can we still be friends? I'll try to do everything you want me to do."

"Do you think that Kurt is any less of a man for being gay?"

His dark eyes narrow as his head shoots up. "Hey! He's my brother. Of course he's not any less of a man just because he likes dudes."

I take a deep breath before speaking this time. "But you didn't always think like that. What changed?"

Finn blinks and then he's back to staring at his hands. "I got to know him."

"Then what makes you think a lesbian is any less of a girl, just because she likes other girls." I purse my lips and wait for the penny to drop, but it doesn't so I continue. "You had sex with Santana, and she's a lesbian. Is she any less of a woman?"

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

I believe him this time, so I reach out to pat his knee. "You, Finn Hudson, aren't a bad guy, but you can come across as one when you talk out your ass."

He splutters and I can't help but giggle. He huffs, shaking his head, but I can see the beginnings of a smile on his face. "I'd really like it if we can be friends, Rachel, and I will honestly try to stop talking out of my ass. I'd prefer to be more with you, but you said that's not going to happen, so I'll settle for being a friend just as long as it means that I get to keep you in my life."

I nudge him with my shoulder and give him a genuine smile. Normally, I would hug him, but I am still angry and I do still have a book in my hand. "All I ask is for you to try, Finn, and I think that if you can do that, then we can be friends, bros even, just as long as you forget everything that Noah Puckerman has ever said to you."

He chuckles softly. "I can do that, Rache."

* * *

><p>My phone chimes just as I'm about to wash my hands. <em>'Where are you?' <em>I smile when I see that it's a text message from Quinn. We were supposed to meet for lunch but I'm running a little behind, what with having to visit Principal Figgins for leaving a classroom without permission and then having to use the bathroom.

I wash and dry my hands before tapping out a reply. It's only seconds later that Quinn replies with a rather cheeky 'need a hand', followed by a semicolon and close parentheses. I can't help but smile.

Even though I really do think that things have perhaps moved too quickly between us, it did seem to be a natural and fluid progression of our burgeoning relationship, and I don't want to put a complete stop to that progression. I just want to get to know my girlfriend a little more beyond what she enjoys sexually.

'_As the girlfriend of a future Broadway sensation, how would you best describe our current teenage relationship when being interviewed by Oprah in, let's say, 10years time.'_

She responds immediately and I eagerly open the text_._

'_Cloudy with a chance of meatballs?'_

My smile widens, despite the meat reference. It was an apt description that let me know that Quinn thought, like I did, that our relationship was going through a bit of a rough patch, there was still hope. '_Would you like to make-out?'_

'_Absolutely.' _

I meet Quinn in the cafeteria, and even though we receive blatant stares, mostly from the other Gleeks, we eat out of the same Tupperware box. Somehow, what with last night's debacle of a finale, Quinn's mind had been elsewhere, and she has forgotten her own lunch. I offered to share mine so that she wouldn't be subjected to cafeteria food. I was quite satisfied after half a tofu scramble (burrito style), half a banana and a handful of almonds, and from the surprised smile on Quinn's face, I think that she enjoyed lunch too.

We make our excuses before leaving the group behind and heading towards one of the cleaner and lesser used bathrooms, furthest away from the cafeteria.

She pulls me into what is unofficially designated as a Cheerio's bathroom, shuts the door and presses me back against it. "Not so cloudy after all." She smirks at me and I smile back, shaking my head.

"Definitely not so cloudy." My smile widens when she pushes up against me, blanketing my body with hers. "Barely even overcast." We're a perfect fit.

It doesn't take long before I'm rutting against Quinn's muscular thigh. It would be embarrassing if my girlfriend wasn't so damn sexy and her hands weren't everywhere all at once. Really, it's all Quinn's fault that I have to pull away from her delicious mouth and tongue, just so that I can breathe, and slow down the motion of my hips.

I can feel her smirk as I press my cheek to hers. I'm hard and she knows it, but I can't move away because her fingers are still squeezing my ass, holding me tightly to her. I think she gets some sort of kick out of doing this to me. It's like she knows every button to press and she presses them over and over. Fingernails digging into my shoulder blades. Little tugs at my hair. Sucking at my tongue and biting at my lips. The way she rocks into every motion I make.

I can feel the soft pants of her breath against my hair and it's then that she chuckles. "Want some help with that?"

I swallow down my immediate 'Hell yeah' and instead shake my head. "We can't, Quinn, not at school. Someone could catch us."

"I've locked the door, Rachel." I turn my head so that I can look into her hazel eyes. She has a mischievous quirk to her lips, but her cheeks are flushed with heat and I can only see a corona of colour to her eyes. She wants me. "We still have fifteen minutes before our next class."

I push my erection into her hip and she nips at her lip to stifle her moan. She wants me as much as I want her. "Fifteen minutes? Quinn, that's not enough time."

Quinn as the gall to snicker. I pull away from her just a little, my eyes widen when she starts to laugh. I huff, but I could be insulted, or I could be getting my groove on. Groove wins it, so I push back into Quinn, only this time, I'm not humping her thigh.

It's my turn to giggle when her eyes slam shut and she lets out a long low moan. "You're right, Quinn, fifteen minutes should be more than enough time."

I'm kissing her again, rubbing myself against her and she's clutching at me, pulling me closer still. Wait. Are we really going to have sex standing up in the girls' bathroom, or is this just us getting off? I'm pretty sure that we could both achieve climax with what we're already doing, and the other thing is still quite new to us, but then she's fumbling for the purse I have slung around my shoulder and I'm kind of getting the impression that fully penetrative intercourse it is.

I reach into my purse and pull out the condom hidden within a side pocket. "Is this what you're after?" I hold it up in front of her and she nods. "Are you sure about this?" I watch her carefully as she nods again. "How?" I had to ask because there's no way that I'm laying down on this particular floor, and if Quinn sat on one of the sinks, she'd be too high for me. We could do it against the wall, but I don't know if I could support both of us during climax. I might drop her, and that would make me a very bad girlfriend.

Quinn swallows as she stares at the foil wrapped condom. It takes a few seconds but then I see her take in a shuddery breath. "From behind?" She's biting at her lip and then she's got the foil between her fingers as her teeth tear the packet open.

I'm blinking like a fool. Did she just say from behind? As in doggy style?

"C'mon, Rachel." She flips up my skirt and grabs for my spanks, yanking them down before she finally looks back up to my face. "We need to hurry." She holds up the condom. "Do you want to put this on, or shall I?"

"Q-Quinn." I stutter her name and grab for her beautiful face. As I kiss her senseless, I'm pushing my restrictive shorts down over my knees, shuffling around until I can kick them off of my feet. I'm still kissing her as I take the condom from her fingers. I'm actually very proud that I manage to slip the condom on without looking; I'm just hoping that it isn't on inside out. Does that make a difference? I'm not entirely sure, so I take a quick look anyway. Nope. Perfect, just like my girlfriend – when she isn't talking about our sex life with Santana Lopez, or telling me she loves me before the appropriate time. I really need to get over that one, I know.

I pull my mouth away from hers. "I'm sorry about earlier, and last night." I lick at my lips, tasting her lip gloss. "Santana is your friend and I had no right yelling at you for talking with her about something that you clearly felt that you couldn't talk to me about."

She presses her forehead to mine and takes in a slow breath. "I'm sorry too. I'm just not used to this, Rachel." She kisses my nose and then my lips. "I'm not used to being with someone that I can talk to if I need to. Finn, he never listened, and Puck was always trying to slip his hand under my skirt. Sam," She sighs softly, "It wasn't his fault that I didn't want to talk with him."

"So, you always talked to Santana instead?"

She nods and then shrugs. "When we weren't trying to stab each other in the back. She's been a friend again since New York, a good friend, who apparently thinks it's appropriate to tease us about our sex lives in front of the entire Glee club." She huffs and I can't help but smile at her disgruntled pout.

"Now that we have an actual sex life for her to tease us about." I grin. I have to admit, even if it's only to me, that I've dreamt of this moment. Being a part of a group of bitchy girlfriends who call each other bad names and try to steel each other's boyfriends -though, clearly not about to happen with Quinn and I. Oh, and Santana and Brittany, and Kurt and Blaine, friends who talk behind each other's backs and make fun of each other, but at the end of the day, friends who are fiercely loyal until they aren't – high school friends. My smile widens. "Perhaps, though, you could censor yourself when you talk with her? I really don't want everyone finding out that I made love to you doggy style in one of the Cheerios bathroom."

She smirks at me. "So, we're still doing this?"

"Yes." I nod. I'm still hard after all and I'm almost positive that Quinn still wants me by the way she's turning around and placing her hands on the sink ledge, sticking her voluptuous ass in my direction.

I lift her skirt up, pushing it out of the way, and then I have to take a moment because now I'm presented with Quinn's panty clad backside. I swallow thickly. Holy moly, why haven't I seen Quinn's ass like this before? We've been enjoying the benefits of a sexual relationship since Friday, so why haven't I gotten up close and personal with this side of my girlfriend yet?

I never imagined myself to be an ass girl. Sure, I like to watch girls as they walk by, but I also like to ogle their goodies too – discreetly, of course, so I was more of a complete package kind of girl. Quinn's derrière though is comparable to her perfect face and I can't help but run my fingers over the soft cotton of her panties, feeling the warm, firm flesh beneath. Quinn is gorgeous. She has the most beautiful eyes, lips and nose, and even her ears are attractive. Her delicious looking ass is just like her face, completely perfect in every way.

I peel away her underwear, taking my time as I reveal the creamy skin beneath. My mouth waters and I wonder at how much noise Quinn would make if I bit one of her cheeks.

"Rachel?" I lift my eyes to meet the reflection of her frown. "Get on with it."

I look back down at her ass and then back up to meet hazel eyes. "But …"

"Oh god, Rachel," She rolls her eyes. "Just put it in me."

What can I say to that?

Taking a breath, I tug Quinn's underwear down to her knees, probably a little slower than she would've liked, but I do it. I can feel my cock bob against my lower stomach as I watch her spread her legs until her panties stretch as far as they go, and her ass cheeks part, revealing Quinn's moist pussy and her other thing. Yeah, that.

It takes me a second to think about how I'm going to do this. The angle looks slightly off, so I lift onto the balls of my feet, pushing down on Quinn's ass with my right hand as I guide my dick inside of her. Once I'm inside, I grab on to her love handles with both hands and push the rest of the way inside.

Oh god, oh god.

"People. People who need people." And Quinn's laughing at my mumbling, but really, I'm inside of my girlfriend and her ass is warm and squishy and pressing against me, and I could quite possibly ejaculate before I've even started pleasuring her. I slap her ass at her giggling and it might've been the wrong thing to do. She gasps as she jerks forward before sliding back. "Are the luckiest people in the world." I mutter through gritted teeth.

She reaches behind her, grabbing and groping for my hand. She twists her fingers into mine and gasps again when I start to thrust into her. "Fuck, Rachel."

So, looking down is a bad idea. Being able to see the action past Quinn's glorious ass as she and I have intercourse is probably one of the sexiest things I've ever seen.

"Faster." Quinn groans.

I pick up my pace, and even though I'm taking an unusual amount of pleasure out of squeezing Quinn's ass, I really need her to be as close to coming as I am, so I slip my hand around her waist and slide my fingers over her clit.

She clenches hard then and I'm a gonna. She's looking at me through the mirror above the sink, and even if she hasn't felt me jerking and shuddering behind her, she can probably tell that it's all over from the appalled look on my face.

"Don't stop." She hisses.

I look down again, watching her ass as she humps herself back into me.

It's not a particularly pleasant thought, having all of that semen trapped inside of a condom that I'm still wearing while trying to get my girlfriend off, and I'm sure that you're supposed to use a fresh one every time you have sex, but what can you do when your girlfriend doesn't want to stop long enough to change condoms? You put it to the back of your mind and carry on regardless, that's what you do.

"You feel so good, Rachel." Quinn is still watching me as I continue bumping my hips against hers.

I dip my fingers lower, feeling my cock as I slide in and out. My fingers are slick now, so I move back up to rub her in tight circles.

She lowers her head, pressing her cheek against the hand she's gripping the sink with. She lets go of my hand then and I watch as she tugs her top from her skirt, slipping her hand underneath until she can get at her breasts.

I'm thrusting faster and deeper, and I'm squeezing Quinn's ass so hard that I'm afraid that she'll end up with bruises, but I really need her to come before the bell rings.

"Oh god. Don't stop." She moans breathily. "Don't … stop."

I can feel her clenching at me, over and over, and then her breath hitches and she's whining my name. It only takes me a few more thrusts to follow her over the edge,

I'm curled over her panting heavily against her shoulder blade.

"Rachel?" She mumbles my name. "I think this was a bad idea."

My head shoots up. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I pull out carefully as I stroke my hands up and down her back. "I'm so sorry, Quinn."

"Not hurt." Her face is still pressed against her hand. "I just feel like Gello."

I laugh then, a smug smile spreading across my face.

"Help me." She's chuckling too. "I think I'm stuck."

"And you call me a drama queen." I giggle, but I help her to turn around, finally taking in her flushed features and her wild hair. "You're so beautiful."

She dips forward, capturing my lips with hers. "You're the beautiful one." She smiles against my mouth. "Do you think we could get away with skipping Glee this afternoon and just head back to yours instead?"

Mine? Oh yeah, no dads and more sex. "Oh, Quinn. I'm so sorry. My dads left me a note this morning; they're both picking me up from school and taking me to an early dinner and then to see the local community theatre production of Yentl. Apparently, we haven't been spending much family time together recently." I roll my eyes. "I was going to ask them if they can get another ticket, if you'd like to come that is. Would you like to come?"

She sighs. "Maybe it isn't a good idea to ask a date to family night, Rachel."

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm sure that they wouldn't mind in the slightest if you came. They seemed to like you the other night."

I watch as she sweeps her hair from her face. The dark flush of colour from her orgasm has faded now to a gentle blush. "You think so?"

I nod.

"Okay." She smiles and I return it. "I'll have to text my mom and let her know, but first," She points to one of the toilet stalls, "I need to pee and clean up a little."

I can't help but smirk as her blush darkens. She's cute when she's embarrassed. I pass her some paper towels from the dispenser and wait for her to disappear behind one of the doors before I fill the sink with warm soapy water. She isn't the only one that needs to clean up and first things first; I need to get rid of the condom currently sliding off of my limp penis.

"Quinn?" I speak up as I dry my tackle thoroughly. "Are we doing it wrong?" I throw away the damp tissues and pull up my spanks. I'm dropping my skirt back into place as she walks out with a wry smirk on her lips.

"I don't think anything about that was wrong, Rachel." She crosses over to the sink and washes her hands. "Why? Do you think that we did something wrong?"

I shake my head. "No, not the intercourse." I shake my head. Perhaps I think too much sometimes, but surely this is us still moving way too fast. "Us." I step forward at her startled expression and rest my hands on her hips as I look over her shoulder and into the mirror. "I mean, we barely spoke before Friday, and now we keep doing this." I rest my chin against her shoulder and hold her gaze through the reflection. "Do you think that a loving and committed; long lasting relationship can start like this?"

She gives a determined nod of her head. "I don't think that this relationship between you and I could've started in any other way, Rachel." The corner of her lip quirks up into a half smile. "You have an 'occasional penis'," She grins at that before it falls from her face, "And if I'd have known that before now, I probably would've made your life hell because I couldn't accept who I am and what I wanted, Rachel. Now I know. I want you, and because of you, I've never been more comfortable with me." She sighs and turns her back to the sink, pulling me into her as she does so. "I know that we don't know each other as well as you'd like, or that we haven't been dating for all that long …"

"It's been two days, Quinn." I laugh.

She snorts. "Okay, so we really haven't been dating for all that long, but I don't want to stop what we're doing, and I don't want to slow down." She smiles at me and strokes a finger along the top of my eyebrow. "I don't want us to force anything, or try to be something we're not, Rache. We're good like this, and if something's wrong, we, you and I, can talk about it together."

"No Santana?" I bite my lip as I look up at her. "I mean, I know you're friends, but if it's important, you'll come to me first."

I lean up to her as she nods, slanting my mouth against hers in a long slow kiss. We're still kissing when the bell rings signalling the end of lunch and we reluctantly pull away.

"So, no more angst about going too fast, or not trusting that the other wants to be with them?" I smirk, knowing full well that this is all me.

She grins. "I love you, Rachel."

"Quinn, I lo-"

She pulls out of the kiss as quickly as she starts it and I huff at being interrupted, or it could've been that she drive-by kissed me.

"Not yet." She breathes against my lips. "You want it to be perfect when we say it to each other, and it will be."

"But, you get to say it."

She chuckles before kissing me again and turning away, "Come on. We're going to be late for class."

Damn, why do I find this infuriatingly relaxed side of Quinn such a turn on, even after two orgasms?

Tbc


End file.
